Predestined 1x03 : No Rest For The Witches
by NextGeneration
Summary: What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can’t remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together now that the Source has a new game - A deadly game. R
1. Spiralling Down

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note :**Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter One : Spiralling Down

Wyatt laughed as he seen Emily resting her head on her History book, which actually amazed him. She had fallen asleep reading about the Witch Trials, so the fact that she wasn't awake complaining about the inconsistencies astonished him to no end. But there she was, sitting in his apartment slouched up against the coffee table, sound to the world, and the only proof that she was indeed sleeping was the heavy, deep breathing he could hear ever so faintly.

Realising he was starring at Emily like that, he looked away quickly, ignoring how a warm sensation flooded his cheeks and flooded down his neck. He didn't like Emily like that, he knew he didn't. But if that was so, then why did he often find himself looking at her or daydreaming of her? Also, why did he suddenly feel like a stuttering fool when around her, and even after he had come home from a date a night, why was it a woman with blonde hair and warm brown eyes haunting his dreams and filling his thoughts instead of the woman he'd been out with? He didn't like Emily like that, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He didn't care, he would keep his hormones in check.

But he didn't have to look away for long before Kelsey sighed and looked up from her book and began complaining; again. Kelsey let out another deep breath and starred at her book, she hated studying; and to make her mood worst, she had cancelled her date with Peter. From the looks of things, they were never going to have their first date. The first one had been because he had stood her up without so much as a "I'm sorry," and yet here she was trying to hurry and get time to get on the date, but that didn't matter. She was in a fowl mood, and this history nonsense wasn't making any sense to her. Why did she care what had happened to witches in the past? She was only going to upset herself, and how Wyatt could take this subject with a clear head amazed her.

"This is boring," she said simply, looking up as Wyatt snorted at her. "I mean, I know it, I know I do, but it seems like I can't grasp it when I need to," she said as her way of explanation. "It's almost as if the more I know, the more I forget!" She shook her head and allowed her head to fall on her text book, "why can't we sleep?" She whined, her head snapping to the door when she saw the youngest Halliwell brother walk in, frowning, she sighed. "You're brother is cruel!" She told Chris, frowning when he laughed at her - if there was one thing the Halliwell brothers had in common it would be there terrible sense of humours, but more than that, they had the same line of thinking. They were both stubborn, and not to mention two of the cockiest people she knew - and she couldn't wait for the day that she got to see one of them embarrass themselves and fall flat on their asses. Oh that would be rich!

"Tell me something I don't know," Chris replied, his mind flashing to the flashbacks he'd been having of his brother being evil, which he knew wasn't true. _Not yet_, a voice rang in his mind, causing Chris to shake his head to rid himself of the thought. Sighing he looked at where his brother and friends we sprawled on the floor and smirked when he saw Emily asleep, "well unlike you insane people," he said slowly, "I'm going to bed," he looked at Wyatt, "night," and with that he turned on his heel and headed into his room, aware of the fact his brother was watching him the entire way.

Wyatt frowned as his brother disappeared, all thoughts of studying long gone from his mind. He didn't know how to approach Chris about this, but lately he had been more cautious and distant, whether Chris realised it or not. And it was causing Wyatt to worry, especially after Chris snapped at him. But more than that, if Chris was having a problem, he hadn't come to him about it. And they had always went to each other with their problems, whether it was magical or not. The fact that Chris hadn't come to him, well that was going to send Wyatt to an early grave he knew it was.

But he knew he couldn't force Chris to come to him. It just didn't work like that with Chris, he was an extremely independent person and hated to trouble his family and friends with his problems, but if Chris didn't come to him soon, he would have to take action. Wyatt had been waiting for over two weeks for his brother to come to him, and he didn't care if Chris was ready, Wyatt would get through to him. It was about damn time Chris learned that it was his job to protect Chris, not the other way around, and he couldn't protect Chris - not when Chris was keeping something from him. And Wyatt didn't know why, but he had a sinking feeling that it was something big.

"Wyatt!" Kelsey whined again, leaning back against the sofa she was sitting at, throwing her head back. "We've been at this for too long, and I can't process this anymore tonight," she looked up at him. "I promise we'll study more tomorrow, or at least I will, but I need to have some sleep!" She complained, "and why do I have to study anyway?"

Wyatt chuckled and looked up from his book, "because you are not doing to well in this course," seeing Kelsey narrow her eyes, he held up a hand in defence. "I'm not saying you're stupid," he stated, "you're just not the studying type of person." He frowned, "especially when the topic is the Witch trials."

Kelsey nodded in agreement, "yeah, and can you blame me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to read about how my ancestors were murdered for what they are, the witch hunters were cruel people who should have had their collectives asses kicked by the witches because we're so much better!" She defended, "and of course I'm not the study-happy person! That would fall to our dear friend Emily," she said, her eyes drifting to the blond physic. She frowned and looked at Wyatt, "and she's sleeping! So why can't I sleep?" She asked, venom in her voice.

They had been doing this for at least five hours straight. Five hours. And she was dropping as it was, and she had already had four cups of coffee, so if she planned on sleeping - ever - she couldn't have anymore caffeine. She needed sleep.

Wyatt rolled his eyes in exasperation. It had been Kelsey's idea to get together and study; and out of the three of them, she had done the least amount of studying and she was the only one almost failing the course. He and Emily detached themselves from the topic at hand, taking a logical outlook of it by getting rid of their personal feelings and being objective. It was the only way they would be able to remain sane through this course.

"Come on Wyatt!" Kelsey whined, "you're going to be a doctor for heaven's sakes!" She pointed out, "and what kind of doctor would force their patient to stay up late and deprive them of sleep?!" She asked, seeing Wyatt sigh and shake his head she pouted. "Can's we take a little break?" She pleaded, "I only ask for a few hours of sleep!"

Knowing she wasn't going to shut up, Wyatt reluctantly nodded his head and gathered his books. He smiled at her, "fine, you go to sleep," he said, stifling his laughter when Kelsey immediately stacked up her books and smiled at him, and looked at him expectantly, only to frown when she noticed Emily again.

"What do we do about sleeping beauty?" She asked.

Wyatt frowned and then sighed, "no point in waking her," he admitted, and then he met Kelsey's eyes, "she can stay here," he said simply, "so home?" He asked, and Kelsey nodded vigorously and Wyatt waved his hands and watched as Kelsey dissolved in a column on blue and white orbs, and then he looked towards his brother's door, this was not going to be easy.

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:  
Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms  
Anne Hathaway ... Kelsey Vincent

With:  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, and then slowly pans across the city, showing views of the blinking lights of the passing vehicles, until it descends to the Underworld.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source rolled his eyes as his second in command stormed in - without even knocking first. He sighed, what was the world coming to these days? People not even teaching their children perfect manners, it was revolting. Even he, the Source of all Evil, was courteous to everyone, even his prisoners and traitors- he killed them as swiftly and painlessly as possible. Well, that all depended on what they had done, but more than likely he was well-mannered towards them. If not, his father would be rolling in his grave, well if he actually had one.

Daquin didn't even bother to bow or acknowledge that the Source was superior to him as he entered the room, something that would have helped him greatly. "How could you do it?" He demanded, "bringing him back!? I thought you were going to discuss this, once the others learn of this-"

"They'll do nothing," The Source stated, "they know when to keep their mouths shut." He said, "and they know better than to question me," the Source growled as he turned around and glared at Daquin, his eyes flashing red. "And I know that you are not being disrespectful Daquin," he sneered. "Unless of course, you want to end up like Candon."

Daquin frowned as he recalled what had happened to the Source's last in command, and he didn't like what he saw - especially since he was being threatened about being put in those shoes. Dropping down to one knee, Daquin bowed his head, "of course not my liege," he assured. "I only fear what the council will think!" He looked up at the Source, "they were all against him being returned from the wasteland."

The Source shrugged, "who cares," he said simply. "I have no time for their petty thoughts, nor am I at foolish enough to inform them of all my doings or plans. It is wise to learn that keeping some people in the dark is a great tool in keeping their heads down, and their mouths shut." Waving his hand, the Source sighed, "now leave!" He ordered, and immediately Daquin shimmered out.

* * *

Wyatt grumbled. He wasn't having a hard time holding onto Emily - who in his opinion slept like a rock - it was trying to open his bedroom door with her in his arms that was proving to be difficult. "Okay, Em. I'd like to have a little cooperation right about now, okay?" He asked as his arms got heavy. He could have orbed her in, but Emily had complained several times over the years that orbing felt weird when you didn't have white lighter blood in you - so, that was out of the question considering he didn't want to wake her up. "Em, a little help is all I ask," he whined, but not to Emily. He was pretty sure she was asleep, but talking out loud made him forget that his arms were slipping, and if he dropped her, how prince charming would he be then?

Readjusting Emily in his arms, Wyatt finally managed to slide her legs farther down his arms so he could reach the doorknob. Sighing in relief, he opened the door and then carried her to his bed. Laying her down, he shook his head as he placed a blanket over her and pulled it up to her stomach. Now for the real problem - Chris. Smiling down at Emily, Wyatt felt his eyes once again travel to her face. Whether Emily admitted it or not, she was beautiful, especially when she was asleep and her features were calm.

Realising what he was doing once again, Wyatt mentally slapped himself and shook his head. "Even when you're asleep you make a man work hard," he mused as he crouched down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Em," he said as he got back to his feet and headed towards the door and went to turn the handle.

Hearing the door squeak slightly as Wyatt turned the handle, Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Night, Wy," she said as she sat up in bed, her eyes glinting in mischief when Wyatt whirled around with a shocked expression on his face that quickly turned to playful rage as he narrowed his eyes.

Pointing his finger at her, Wyatt shook his head. "That'll cost you ice cream!" He hissed, his face breaking into a grin as Emily turned around so she was facing him and shrugged. Frowning at her sudden energy, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, sighing. When she got that look in her eyes it usually meant she had an idea - and when she had an idea it usually meant he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Would a movie be up for grabs in regard to this ice cream?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow. "Because if I recall, there is a container of Cookie Dough in your freezer," she said waggling her eyebrows. Stretching, she yawned. "And after that power nap, I'm itching to watch a movie."

Biting his lip, Wyatt shrugged, "I'm game," he said. "You pick the movie," then he momentarily froze, "but it can't be the Wizard of Oz!" He declared, shuddering as he recalled their recent trip to Oz. He sighed, "I'll get the ice cream when I get back, I just have to talk," he said sadly, his eyes drifting in the vague direction of his brother's bedroom. "To Chris."

"Sure," Emily said as she rolled out of the bed and went to look at Wyatt's DVD collection, but then one caught her eyes. "The Godfather?" She asked, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "The Godfather," she repeated, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"What?" Wyatt asked dramatically, frowning as Emily shook her head. "It's a good movie, and not just for it's time! For anytime," he defended, causing Emily's giggles to bubble over. "What's wrong with the Godfather?" He asked, knowing that his side of the debate was a lost cause and he would have to abandon his effort. He would lose this one, but he would win the next debate.

Emily snorted, "it's boring, for one," she said ticking her points off on her finger. "Not to mention is so played out! And 'I could've bee a contender,'" she said in her worst accent possible, " 'I made 'im an offer he could refuse.'" she said, shaking her head. "Who doesn't know those?" She smirked when she saw the movie they were going to watch. "There's a difference, you know, between not liking one's brother and not caring when some dumb Irish flatfoot drops him out of a window."

Shaking his head, Wyatt sighed. "Die Hard with a vengeance," he muttered, "should have known," he said as he walked out of the room. "People today, making fun of the Godfather!" He exclaimed as he headed to his brother's room, his playful expression gone as he went to find out what was wrong with his brother.

Hearing Wyatt mutter to himself, Emily giggled. Wyatt Halliwell could be even more immature that his sister, who was six years younger than him. Shaking her head, she placed the DVD into Wyatt's vintage DVD player and sighed as she sat back on the bed. It was a good thing Wyatt had an important job to keep him in line.

* * *

As they entered P3, Caleb frowned, "not that I hate your aunt's club," he commented the bouncer automatically waved them in, "but why do we go to P3 every time we go out?" He asked Henry and Prue as they headed over to a table as Prue shrugged off her jacket.

"Because if we went anywhere else aunt Piper would kill us," Prue said simply, Henry nodding along with her as Caleb looked at her in amusement. "And besides, I really don't care where we go, we kick demon ass and save the world every day I think we earn the right to party," she said simply. "But when my birthday rolls around we're going to a different club," she said in hushed whisper as she leaned towards Caleb, "my mother doesn't need to hear about my 21st Birthday binge," she said, smiling sweetly when Henry frowned at her.

Henry Jr sighed as he shook his head, "your mother will find out anyway," he said simply, smiling when Prue sighed. "Aunt Phoebe," he said sadly, leaning his head on his chin, "there is no keeping secrets from that woman," he frowned, "it's quite sad actually." Seeing a few people call his attention, Henry looked up and waved at a few guys that were over at the bar.

Prue rolled her eyes, "go talk to you friends," she ordered, seeing Henry hesitate she rolled her eyes, "come on! The sooner you get out of here the sooner I can get Caleb to buy me a drink!" She stated, causing Henry to go pale while Caleb burst out laughing. "Seriously, go!"

Chuckling at the thought of leaving Caleb to fend for himself, Henry got up from his chair and headed over to his friends while a song came on and Caleb sighed, "how big of a nerd would I be if I said I liked this song?" He asked Prue once they were alone.

Frowning, Prue tilted her head to the side and smirked when the lyrics of Simple Plan's "Against the World" filtered through her ears as she smiled at Caleb. "Under any other circumstances," she said slowly, "you would be the king of nerds," she admitted. "But, I like this song too, so it's okay in my books," she said winking at Caleb.

Seeing Prue get up from the table, Caleb felt his eyes travel along the lines of her curves until he realised what he was doing and mentally slapped himself. She was his best friend's baby cousin, but more than that, she was his friends. He couldn't think of her life that, hell he had saw what Wyatt had done to other guys who dared look at a woman from the Warren line, and Caleb never wanted to end up like that. "Where are you going?"

"Dancing," Prue said simply as she looked at him with pleading eyes, causing Caleb to frown. "Dance with me?" She asked as she held out her petite hand, causing Caleb's face to scrunch up. Him .. Dancing? "Come on!" Prue whined, rolling her eyes. "Where's your sense of adventure?" Seeing him hesitate she pouted, "one dance?"

"But I - I - I - I, "Caleb stuttered intelligently as Prue grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet before leading her to the middle of the room and then she turned around and smiled at him. "Prue," he groaned as Prue took his hands and placed them on her hips before placing her own around his neck.

"Tough," Prue stated as she and Caleb began swaying to the music, a little off the beat - but it was all good. She didn't care about that, all she wanted was to dance and if that meant dancing to slow, that was alright by her. "So," she said slowly, "you, Henry, and me are here, where is everyone else?"

Caleb smirked and raised an eyebrow at Prue, "Kelsey, Wyatt and Emily," he said, rolling his eyes at the thought of his two loved blinded friends who didn't know they were blinded. "Are studying, and Chris?" Caleb frowned at the thought of the younger Halliwell brother, God only knew what he was up to. Especially lately, Caleb didn't know what was up with him, but a part of him doubted he _wanted _to know. "I don't know where he is," he admitted. Looking around, Caleb sighed as the song changed, "so, why are we dancing exactly?"

"Because I wanted to!" Prue said as though it was the most obvious answer as she placed her hand in Caleb's and began moving them back and forth, "and besides, if it wasn't for me, you would have went and got some drink," she stated, "and then ran into some random woman who didn't know you that well, and then she would have fallen for what many women mistake as charm." Winking at Caleb, Prue shrugged. "Had to save them somehow!"

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he stood outside his brother's door. He still didn't know what was up with Chris, but it appeared as though his brother wasn't going to come to him, leave Wyatt no choice but to go to Chris and confront the problem head on. But with his brother's stubbornness this was going to prove to be a difficult task - Wyatt was sure of it. But his brother was unaware of how stubborn _he _was, and Wyatt was getting whatever it was out of his brother - come hell or high water. And if Chris didn't want to open up to him, there was always the Truth Spell. An idea that Wyatt had been entertaining for some time now, and its appeal only grew as the days went on.

Shaking his head, Wyatt brought his hand up and knocked on his brother's door. "Chris?" He called, frowning when his brother didn't answer. Wyatt knew his brother wasn't asleep, but if that was the case, why wasn't Chris answering? The fear that a demon could have been after attacking his brother immediately popped into his mind, but Wyatt immediately pushed that thought from his mind - he would have heard it. Then why wasn't Chris answering him, Chris knew better than to ignore him like this. "Chris," he called again, and yet again there was no response.

"Chris I'm coming in," Wyatt said as he gripped the handle and slowly turned it, and then opened his brother's room. Squinting in the darkness, Wyatt grumbled as he felt for the light switch - why his brother kept his room pitch black had never made sense to him. "Ah-ha!" He said in whispered victory as he flicked on the light, it took Wyatt's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. But once they did adjust, Wyatt was livid. Chris wasn't there, and from the looks of his bed, Chris hadn't been there - there wasn't as much as a wrinkle in the bedding.

Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Wyatt told himself he was overreacting and closed his eyes - and sensed for his brother. Sensing in his eyes, was every overprotective big brother's dream, the ability to seek out his family's whereabouts at anytime he wished - unless they were blocking him or somewhere he couldn't reach. And if that was the case, Chris was in for it. His frequent trips to the Underworld had to stop and - Wyatt froze. Oh, he had been overreacting -this time at least- Chris was still in the apartment.

Frowning, Wyatt turned on his heel and waved his hand slightly causing the light to flick off as he exited the room. He wasn't overprotective, and he didn't overreact. Fearing for the safety of his family was a good thing, or at least it was in his eyes. And he knew that deep down - deep, deep down - his family didn't mind the fact that he was concerned and protective of them … at least _most _of the time they didn't mind.

**XxX**

Meanwhile Chris was in the bathroom with his heartbeat in his head as he dripped the bathroom sink, the only thing that was holding him up. He groaned, he hadn't had any alcohol and he hadn't spent long hours in front of a television or computer screen, so that wasn't causing his headaches or nausea. But if he was being honest with himself, Chris knew exactly what was causing his insomnia and constant migraines - it was his damn flashbacks or memories or whatever the hell they were.

Looking up at the mirror, Chris groaned as he saw the image in front of him shift. He was still staring back at himself, only he was wearing a different outfit and his hair was groan out a bit more, not to mention their was a large gaping wound in his chest, that upon inspection looked like a severe burn. Moving his hand to his chest, Chris frowned when he noticed that in his reflection he didn't move, but instead he saw himself lift up an engagement ring - the same one he remembered seeing himself give to that woman - Bianca.

Blinking, Chris continued to look at his reflection, but it didn't go away and he knew that he seeing things. But at the same time, he could literally feel his heart breaking, or rather the him in the reflection, which even to him - a Halliwell that had learned long ago not to be surprised anything - was a hard concept to grasp. But then he saw the him in the mirror orb away, and then in the blink of an eye, everything was the way it had been.

He'd learned his lesson, no more late nights for him, especially if they were what was messing with his mind. Chris took a deep breath, but the sudden breath of air only made his head ache worst and Chris even entertained the idea of asking Wyatt to heal him, but this wasn't magical - at least, not to his knowledge - but knowing his luck it was. Turning on the tap, Chris leaned his face down and splashed his face, enjoying the cold water against his face, so much he splashed it once more, and then again, and then three times.

Damn, Chris thought as he continued to lean on the sink for support since his legs felt as though they were going to give out at any moment, what had he ever done to the world to deserve to feel like this? Turning off the tap, Chris rubbed his face with his hands and then once again looked at his reflection - and he was glad to say that it was his face starring back at him, no weird reflections. Biting his lip in thought, Chris opened the bathroom cabinet and sighed when he saw the prescription bottle starring back at him tauntingly.

Three days ago he had finally had enough and went to the doctor, something that a Halliwell rarely had to do, but he had had enough of his migraines - what his doctor had said were migraines caused by stress, and when being a Halliwell, that didn't sound that far off. And Chris probably would have bough it too, if it wasn't for the damn flashbacks that always made his head hurt more _after _they were over.

Shaking his head as his need for sleep won over, Chris took the bottle out of the cabinet and held it in his hands before he popped the top off and tilted the bottle so two pills fell into his hand. Grabbing the glass by the sink, Chris filled it half way up and then threw the pills into his mouth, which was followed by a gulp of water as he leaned against the sink once more and closed his eyes as he scrunched up his face.

Unaware his brother was in the doorway with a frown on his face, Chris shook his head and put the top onto the bottle and went to put them back up in the cabinet, but before he could do so, the bottle disappeared from his hands in white and blue orbs, causing Chris to silently curse as he turned around and came face to face with his older brother - Wyatt Matthew Halliwell who was inspecting the pills. It was times like this Chris swore his brother was only in Med school to annoy him to death, that or drive him insane.

Looking at the name on the bottle, Wyatt instantly knew it was prescribed for migraines and he let out a low whistle as he looked up at his brother, "wow, getting quite the headaches lately, little brother?" Wyatt asked, unknowingly referring to Chris as little brother instead of baby brother, something that even Chris hadn't been able to pick up on because of his pounding head. Crossing his arms, Wyatt frowned. "How long have these migraines been going on?" He asked, going into complete older brother mode.

Chris shrugged, "a few weeks I guess," his brother's constant prodding was bad enough as it was, and now that Wyatt was aware of the migraines, Chris was sure he was going to go stark raving mad. And though he knew his brother meant well, Chris knew he wouldn't be able to tolerate to much of his brother's questioning that was sure to arise at any moment.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Wyatt asked, frowning. His brother had always told him everything, and why his brother had suddenly started keeping things from him, he didn't understand. He knew something was up with his brother, but he didn't know what, and he would even admit that it hurt that Chris had gone to someone before him. Deciding to inform his brother of where their relationship had always stood, Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "You've always told me everything," he stated, "so why didn't you tell me about this?"

Chris internally groaned. No matter what his brother had the obsession with making sure everything was fine and was sure -without a doubt - that it was his _job _to make sure nothing happened to him or Melinda - hell the world! And Chris swore, one way or another Wyatt was going to drive him to a mental breakdown, maybe not now, but one of these years - he knew it. Chris also knew the reason they clashed so often was the fact that he hated having his to rely on his family more than most people did, but it was all down to the Halliwell genes. Like he had been told his whole life, he was neurotic - something that his parents and aunts seemed to have an inside joke about, but more than that he was independent. And that was all down to his parents, they had raised him his whole life to be able to take care of himself, but the moment he went to soar with that independence, his mother tried to smother him and his brother tried to guard him from anything that posed him harm. It was literally to the point that his brother had been after following him to make sure he's fine, despite the fact that Chris had complained countless times. Chris sighed, _family._

It was no wonder he got to be like this, it was all his family's fault. The fact that they constantly tried to smother him and protect him - they should have known that it would have caused him to rebel. Being independent was a genuine Halliwell trait, at least according to his Aunt Prue, and Chris felt inclined to believe the woman, especially since there were many occasions during his youth that his Aunt Prue had taken his side. God bless her.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, his eyebrows creasing down into a frown. Lately his brother's mind had been drifting off to places more and more often, causing the constantly overprotective brother to worry more than usual. He was worried about Chris, hell he had taken it to his parents and aunts and _they _were all worried about him too - especially their mother who was backing Wyatt on this one. One of the many perks of having Piper Halliwell as a mother, she was a worry-wart and usually took Wyatt's side, unless it was completely out there like the time Wyatt had followed Melinda on a date. But that had been his sole right as the big brother.

Seeing his brother drift off into space again, Wyatt sighed as he leaned against the doorway. "Chris," he said again, almost smiling in victory when his brother's eyes met his. "I'm worried about you," he stated, frowning when his brother rolled his eyes at him. "Mom and Dad are worried too," he said, "and I don't know what's going on, but if it's affecting your health, you need to let us know."

"It's nothing, Wy," Chris assured, imitating his brother's stance, only he was leaning against the sink for support, something Chris knew Wyatt didn't miss. But even if he didn't need the support of the sink, this stance was one that Wyatt was able to better than him. Ever the inferiority complex. But more than that, there was no way that Chris could tell his brother what was going on when he didn't even understand it himself. And telling Wyatt prematurely would only cause him to worry for no good reason, and Chris wanted to protect his brother, Wyatt had spent enough time worrying about him. Sure, Chris knew Wyatt didn't mind it - hell, he lived for it - but that didn't mean that Chris wanted his brother to miss out on something because of his unnecessary worry. Wyatt had enough on his plate as it was, and what they had to do was already affecting Wyatt - he was still as blind as ever to Emily who was starring him in the face everyday.

"Chris…"

"It's nothing. Things are fine, it's just stress migraines," he assured, even though his mind was screaming at him, calling him a liar. He couldn't argue with that, who lied to their brother about little things like that? "It's just with school and the Source all coming at us," Chris shrugged, "it's driving me a little crazy," he said, which was partly true. When lying, it was best to keep as close to the truth as possible. Chris frowned, where was all his sudden knowledge of lying coming from, and _where _had it been when he was a teenager? "Now, night," Chris mumbled as he walked past his brother, glad to say that he had managed to make it to his room door without swaying, because even if he wasn't able to sense someone watching him over his shoulder, he would have known Wyatt was. Overprotective jerk.

But Wyatt wasn't done, he had thought if he left Chris long enough, whatever insecurities he felt would fade and Chris would go to their parents, or at least him or Melinda. Preferably him, but at this point Wyatt didn't care who Chris went too, he would find out eventually. He just wanted to know what was up with his brother, and he would find out. _Eventually. _Sighing, Wyatt shook his head and pushed himself away from the door-frame and headed into the kitchen and grabbed the container of Cookie Dough and two spoons. He couldn't force his brother to come to him - at least, he was trying to convince himself of that - but he could enjoy a movie now, even if it wasn't the Godfather. He could deal with Chris tomorrow, the joys of having a large family. Family ambushes were great, unless you were the intended person being ambushed, but Wyatt didn't know what else to do. It was obvious Chris wasn't coming to him, so Wyatt was taking steps. But why did he feel it wouldn't be that easy?

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chris took a deep breath as he sat on his bed with his feet hanging over the side, face in his hands. Sadly, his miracle medicine had failed to relieve him of his migraine, and being who he was, Chris didn't want to go to Wyatt. Not that he didn't trust his brother, but he knew that Wyatt would make a big deal out of nothing. Besides, his migraine wasn't that bad. But more than anything, Chris wanted answers.

It wasn't just today that it had been bothering him. Ever since the memories had started it felt as though he had been misplacing something - forgetting something that he knew he shouldn't have forgotten, but that didn't make sense to him either. Maybe he had been to dismissive of his flashbacks, but where could he go to get information without being caught - that was the key.

__

"You were putting up a wonderful fight," a voice sneered from behind Chris as he clapped. Focusing his eyes, Chris frowned as he seen a demon walk out of the shadows, he was tall, and dark, and hell Chris was willing to bet some women he knew would find him, dare he say it, handsome. "Right up until the point you spaced out," the demon chided, shaking his head. "So much for not needing big brother Wyatt," he demon cackled, conjuring an athame, sending it at Chris, where it embedded itself in Chris' arm.

Chris frowned as he used his telekinesis to violently send the athame out of his arm and at the demon, then using his telekinesis again, he brought himself to his feet and smirked. "What was that about me needing me brother?"

The demon smirked as the one Chris had been pinning against the wall, fell to the ground. "Leave now," the demon ordered, "before I tell the Source of your betrayal," he ordered, smirking as the demon immediately shimmered out. Sighing, he looked back at Chris, "demons are so unreliable."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "aren't you a demon?"

Smirking, the demon nodded. "Yes I am, meaning that I must be unreliable. But," he contradicted, "you want to know about the Source," he concluded, "but what if I knew about something more important, hypothetically of course." Seeing he had Chris' attention, his smirk became more pronounced. "What if I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt what was causing your flashbacks?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "well normally I would ask you what you know," he stated, narrowing his eyes as he tried to get into the demon's head to see if he was legit. Not getting in, Chris shrugged, "but considering you admitted to being unreliable, I think I'll just be leaving," and with that, Chris orbed out, still clutching his arm. With only one thought in mind, Wyatt was going to kill him.

The demon smirked, "you will seek the truth in good time," the demon stated. "All in good time, Christopher."

Chris sighed, that was his answer. The demon he had met in the Underworld over a week ago just before they had all gotten sent to Oz. But a demon? Chris didn't trust demons, and he didn't work with them. _Don't work with them? You've worked with demons before haven't you? Bianca, Gith… _his mind rang, causing Chris to grip his ears. Again with the voices, what the hell was happening to him!?

Taking a deep breath, Chris looked to his door and sighed, Wyatt could yell at him tomorrow. And then, without even a glance back Christopher Perry Halliwell orbs went down towards the Halliwell where he intended on finding the demon from before and getting answers. Anything was better than thinking he was going insane.

**XxX**

Sighing when he appeared in the Underworld, Chris looked around - doing a quick survey of the cavern where he had encountered the demons from before. He knew it was a stretch that the demon was still here, but it was all he and to go on. And the demon knew he would be back, so he must be….

Chris let out a sigh of relief when the demon from before flamed in - causing Chris to frown, flaming meant Upper Level demon. Oh boy, he did not think this all the way through, but still Chris didn't feel as though he should be fearing for his life. He felt as though he could trust this demon, but since when had he started trusting demons? Well, demons other than Caleb that was.

"You have questions that need answering, I assume." The demon stated, standing five feet in front of Chris with his arms lazily crossed over his shoulder as he looked at Chris with interest, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow. Since when did demons _want _to answer questions, and where could Chris find them!? It would be so much easier than torturing them out of the demons.

Chris frowned, "I'm in no mood for mind games," he stated, only continuing when the demon nodded. But the logical part of his mind was screaming at him, telling him this was a dire situation and he should orb away while he still could, and if Chris was being honest the voice ringing in his ears reminded him of his mother. "Who are you?"

The demon shrugged causally, "that is unimportant," he said simply, walking a few subtle steps towards Chris causing Chris to move back a little, he wasn't _that _comfortable with the demon. "I have the answers you wish, so who I am doesn't matter."

All the lectures that he had been given over the years from his mother, aunts, and father suddenly rang in his mind, causing Chris to rationalize the situation he was in. Not liking this already, Chris silently cursed at himself as he crossed his arms. "I beg to differ," he said simply, frowning when the demon laughed - not in a mocking laugh, but in a genuinely amused laugh.

"You haven't changed, Christopher." The demon commented, seeing the question on Chris' face, he shook his head, "we have never met, but I know who you are. The second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, brother to the Twice Blessed," noticing how Chris rolled his eyes, the demon smirked. "But you are so much more than that, aren't you?"

Chris frowned, "what?" He asked, seeing the demon's face remain neutral, he sighed. He had better conversations with paperweights, hell he was pretty sure he had had better conversations with Wuevy - the bear that Wyatt had owned a child, that Chris was proud to say spent plenty of time orbing from brother to brother. "Why are you here?"

"To give you the answers you seek," the demon replied.

Groaning in frustration, Chris threw his hands up in the air and began pacing back and forth. "Will you stop with all of the cryptic talk!" He shouted, pacing angrily. "I have had a _very _bad headache all day long, and I _do not _have time for your mind games! Either you know what is causing these damn flashbacks, or you don't!" Chris spun on his heel and glared at the demon, "but don't you waste my time!"

"Of course," the demon said, bowing. Standing up straight, the demon smirked. "You are so much like your mother," the demon mused, "eager to get to the point and unwilling to waste time." Shrugging the demon walked up to Chris, "and wasting your time is something I don't want to do," the demon admitted as he placed a vial in Chris' hands.

Bringing the vial up to his line of view, Chris frowned as he eyed the vial with suspicion. This had his hair standing on end, this was not a good idea. This was a bad - no, a _terrible _lack of judgement. "What is it?" He asked, as he looked cautiously at the bright green substance that reminded him a lot of the fowl green tonic his mother made when they were all sick.

"What will give you the answers you seek," the demon stated as Chris looked up to meet the demon's eyes - and from what Chris could tell he was being honest. "All you have to do is drink it, and any questions you have, it will all be explained." He stated, seeing Chris frown, "he shrugged. "I'm not forcing you to drink it, I'm just telling you it will help." Seeing Chris get ready to orb out, the demon smirked. "Just make sure you're sitting down when you drink it, there have been complaints about the after effects of the potion." Observing how Chris' frown became more pronounced, he shook his head. "It only causes the _normal,_" the demon said, an amused smile on his face. "Effects such as drowsiness, light-headedness, some mild nausea."

Looking at the vial one more, Chris sighed and nodded before orbing out, the vial firmly held in his hands as he dissolved into little white and blue orbs. As soon as Chris was gone, a figure stepped from the shadow and smirked, "the plan?"

"Everything is going as planned," the demon stated, "my Liege," he said, turning to bow at the Source before flaming out, leaving the Source alone in the cavern. Smirking, the Source let a callous laugh out, it was time for round three.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : **Chapter one, third story. Wow, applause people I think I'm impressed with myself. Aha, one of the things you've been waiting for will be coming out in this story, so keep an eye out. And some other things will happen too, some not so happy things, but some happy things. Well, I don't know if they are happy, but they're happier than the other memories. Well, there you go. What did you think? Wil Chris be crazy enough to take the potion? (It's a fanfiction, honestly people!) **_Please review._**


	2. Don't Lose Your Head

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note :**Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Two : Don't Lose Your Head

Wyatt sighed as he brought his spoon up to his mouth and swallowed the Cookie Dough ice cream casually as he watched the movie he _swore _he knew all the lines too, he knew Emily did considering she was mumbling them to herself as she sat starring at the screen to intently for his liking. There was _no way _she could still find this movie _that _interesting after all the times she had watched it, but every time he asked her about it she said it was simply her favourite movie. But how could she have such little taste? he wondered, the Godfather was such a _better _movie.

Without taking her eyes off the screen Emily reached over and dunked her spoon into the container of ice cream as she watched Samuel L. Jackson get shot in the leg. How could he forget to check to see if the safety on the weapon was off!? "So," Emily said slowly as she leaned back so she rest her head on his shoulder, "how did the Chris intervention go?" She asked, only to frown when Wyatt sighed. "Oh, that bad, huh?"

"He's just so stubborn!" Wyatt exclaimed as he took his eyes off Emily only to frown when she tapped into his powers and made a little gesture with her finger - bringing the remote to her hand. Rolling his eyes he opened his mouth to scold her for personal gain, but he decided against it and sighed. They had had enough trouble over the past couple of weeks, the Elders and he could let this one slide. Besides, according to his aunt Paige a little personal gain was good for the soul. "I've tried talking to him, I've tried demanding that he tells me what's happening," hearing Emily snort he sighed, "yeah, that didn't work out. And I've tried being patient-"

"Which we all know almost killed you," Emily said, smirking as Wyatt glared at her. "Wy," she drawled slowly around her mouthful of ice cream, "I've known since you were one, we've been best friends since we were five, I _know _you." Emily said, "and patience had _never _been your strong point, and neither has keeping your nose out of other people's business!"

Wyatt scrunched up his face, "you think I should leave Chris on his own?" He demanded, looking away. He wouldn't be able to do that, maybe Emily was right - he couldn't stay out of other people's business, but something was up with Chris. He knew there was, over the past few weeks Chris had been slowly changing - nothing overly dramatic, but he was a lot more cautious, he was a _hell of a lot _more knowledgeable of demons, not to mention his cold attitude towards their father that made Wyatt contemplate the idea that Chris was Bipolar. But more than that, Chris was keeping things from _him_. Sighing, Wyatt leaned his head back as the end credits rolled onto the screen, "he's taking prescription medication for migraines now."

"And you didn't know?" Emily asked as she turned herself on the bed so she could look at Wyatt's face. Despite being able to tap into Wyatt's head with her telepathy, and despite the fact she could see the future, Emily found it a lot easier to understand what Wyatt was thinking by studying his features. Seeing Wyatt wince and nod, she sighed and leaned forward. "And he's been more distant since he snapped at you," she mumbled, sensing Wyatt's eyes on her, Emily's head snapped up and she gave him a sheepish smile. "I was wondering what was wrong with the two of you so I _may _have searched around in your mind," she shook her head, "a lot of useless thoughts and knowledge up there, Wy." She commented.

Smacking Emily's arm, Wyatt pouted, "I take offence to that! If I have low self esteem in the future, I hope you know that it is because of you," he said dryly - neither he or Emily noticed how Chris was watching them from the slightly opened door. "So Em, do you honestly think I should leave Chris to deal with this alone?" He asked sceptically, and even if he tried - Wyatt very much doubted that he would be able to.

"No," Emily admitted, causing Chris to roll his eyes as he leaned against the wall outside his brother's wall and eavesdropped on the two. "But Chris is …" Emily trailed off as she tried to describe the person she considered the little brother she never had. "If Chris has issues, whether it's magical or not, they aren't going to be settled by just talking to him. He's way to defensive for that, and he doesn't like to burden people with how he's feeling, especially family."

Wyatt detected the hidden message in there and crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, "and how would you know this?" He asked, seeing the sheepish smile appear on her face again, he shook his head. "So, what have you and Chris talked about that I don't know you two have been talking about?"

"Nothing recently," Emily assured, "but in High School we would talk sometimes, which wasn't really that hard to find time to talk. You and Caleb were on the football team so sometimes we would hang out when you two were at practice and we had nothing else to do," she shrugged. "Sometimes he would talk to me when something was bothering him."

"Like what?!" Wyatt demanded, causing Chris to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he continued to listen to what they were saying as he held the potion in his hands - still weighing the pros and cons. He didn't know what the potion did exactly - it was just suppose to give him the answers he was searching for. He knew what Emily was going to confess to Wyatt, and it was a long time ago now, so he didn't mind Wyatt knowing so much now.

"You never noticed Wyatt?" Emily asked in shock, seeing Wyatt frown she sighed and rested her face in her hands. "You never picked up on how much stress he experienced in high school? I mean think about it, remember it took a few weeks for people to realise that the little newbie to high school was your brother?" She asked, seeing Wyatt nod she continued. "That was because he wanted to be independent - he didn't want people to know. And once everyone realised who he was, everyone looked at him differently and when he was walking up the hallway all he heard was 'isn't that Wyatt's baby brother?' And I was the exact same thing in the Underworld, 'look, it's the little bitty Halliwell brother! His brother's the Twice Blessed!' That's where the power inferiority complex came from. Whenever someone meets him they either expect another Wyatt or they think he's inferior to you."

Wyatt sighed, he knew all about how his brother complained about not having as many powers as him, hell Wyatt would admit to teasing Chris about it, but he had _never _thought about it that way. "He never told me about this," Wyatt said sadly, but he had seen it - he hadn't know _what _it was, but he had always noticed how Chris always pushed himself to be his best - like he had to earn his place in the family.

"That's my point Wyatt, Chris doesn't like to burden people with his problems, especially not if he thinks he can figure it out himself, even if his problem is no burden to bear," Emily said. "And he knows everyone has a lot to deal with now, and he probably doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems."

Wyatt nodded, "he gets that from Mom," he said, putting the pieces together. "She never wanted to 'bother' anyone with her problems either, but Chris needs to realise that families are supposed to be there for each other, and he needs to learn that asking for help does not mean he's inferior to me or anyone else, and asking for help is not one and the same bothering them."

Emily rolled her eyes as Wyatt fell against his pillow and starred up at his ceiling, Halliwells! She thought bitterly as she sighed and positioned herself so she could fall down beside him and stared at the plain white ceiling. "You just can't push him to come to you, he isn't going to respond to the whole 'I'm your older brother and you will do as I say' mantra you sang so much as a child," she shook her head, "the one you _still _use. He'll come to you when _he's _ready and not a minute sooner!"

"But if it's affecting his health he needs to let us know, but he keeps making excuses or disappears when I try and talk to him!" Wyatt exclaimed, taking a deep breath he mentally counted to seven and frowned. "He's to damn stubborn, so how am I suppose to get through to him?"

Tilting her head, Emily smirked, "be more stubborn than he is?" She suggested, causing Chris to mentally groan - Emily had just lost all the brownie points she'd earned during this whole conversation. "Now," Emily said as she rolled over and snuggled into the pillow, her head resting on Wyatt's shoulder, she spoke. "My power nap has worn off so I'm crashing here," she said - causing Chris to shake his head. What idiots. Idiots - the only word to describe them.

"Okay," Wyatt yawned, tilting his head down so he could kiss Emily's head, "night." He said, causing Chris to sigh as he shook his head and headed back to his room. Complete and utter idiots was his only thought as he went into his room - potion firmly in his hand. It was time to figure out what these flashbacks were about. Wyatt and everyone else could kick his ass later. Because if they found out what he had done - accepted a potion from a demon - they would be pissed. If, _if _they found out. Chris smirked as he shut his room door, if was good.

* * *

Piper clicked her tongue as she leaned against the counter at her restaurant, something was wrong, she knew it. She had been a witch and a mother long enough to know the signs, and when she got a gut feeling, there was something wrong.

Like she had told Leo, once everything was going good in her life, something _always _happened to screw it all up! But all in all, Piper was happy - she had three great children, a wonderful husband and not to mention her entire family (including the dead ones) were a part of her everyday life.

But since the new Source came to power, the old paranoia she had developed as a Charmed One had come back in full swing, and she knew the Source was up to something. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out how the Source knew them, or why he wanted revenge against them. Pretty much all the demons that could have caused them a threat they vanquished, meaning that this particular demon had something personal against them.

Oh great, she sighed. That's only going to make the new Source _that _much more determined to kill them all and cause them as much pain as possible in the process.

* * *

Chris sat on his bed starring blankly at the potion. He knew that this could very well be a trap, and if it was he was walking straight into it. But he also knew that he couldn't keep pushing his family off like he was because of his memories - they were severely damaging his relationship with his family and friends - especially his father and Wyatt. So if there was the slightest chance this would clear things up, it was worth it.

"_I don't… need you!" _

Chris heard his brother's cold voice growl in his head as he leaned forward and gripped his ears - wanting nothing more than for the pain to stop. But that _wasn't _his brother, at least not that he knew of. Wyatt would never become what he saw in his memories, so sighing, Chris twisted the cap of the small bottle he held in his hands and brought it up to his lips, only to frown when he heard another painful sentence shouted in his mind. But this time it was his mother's voice.

_"…I never want to see you again…"_

Shaking his head to rid his mind of that harsh tone, Chris took a deep breath before bringing the bottle back to his lips and sighed, tipping it back. Bottoms up, he thought dryly as he felt the cool liquid slide down his throat. Once he swallowed, Chris frowned once it was out of his mouth and frowned, he didn't feel any different, but he had thought to soon.

He was suddenly hit by a sharp pain in his head causing him to grip his head and lean over as he fell off his bed as he was unsteadied by the position's effects. Curling up into some weird imitation of a foetal position. Feeling his stomach churn, Chris felt as though he was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath, Chris continued to do so, hoping it would settle his nausea - but to his dismay it only made it worst. Much worst.

Opening his eyes, Chris squinted in his dark room, but even with the lack of light Chris was able to notice the black spots the lined his vision, and then slowly Chris felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness with only one thought - his family was going to skin him alive when they found out about this. And if had been sounding _so _good.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source smirked wickedly as he saw the youngest Halliwell brother drink the potion and then fell to the floor. Chris had been receiving his memories for almost a month now, and saying that how slow it was taking for Chris to receive all the other memories wasn't bothering him - that was a down right lie.

So, he had done what any other good Samaritan would do - he had created a potion to return them all at once, granted that may cause Chris to have a mental breakdown or even slip into a coma - situations he could live with. But Chris receiving his memories, knowing about the horrors that his brother had caused in the other future, well that was what the Source wanted.

He wanted Chris to receive the memories, and even if he didn't hold his Wyatt accountable, it was sure to be enough to cause a rift between the brothers, something that the flashes alone had been causing, he couldn't wait to see what the whole story and understanding would do to the now unsteady relationship between the Halliwell family.

He only wished that he had thought of this sooner, had realised the source of Chris' pain. Then he would have been able to feed off of it. He loved the pain and sorrows of the innocents, and that wasn't the Source _or _demon in him. He had loved the pain long before he had been crowned Source, and it wasn't down to his genetics either. It was because of him family; one topic he never discussed.

And it was his love of pain where his newest plan against the Halliwells and their worthless family had stemmed from. He wanted to cause them pain, to make them wish that it was hopeless, which it was. But most of all, he wanted to cause them pain, the very pain he had been forced to live through because of the damn Warren line.

He had served his dues, time and time again. Every time he led a successful campaign he was paying his penance; serving his time in hell. But life, even a cursed life had its little bonuses, one of which being he had the opportunity to collect his revenge against the Halliwells.

Their time was up, and with his latest plan; he would receive justice. He would cause them pain, oh, and they would suffer. He would see to it personally.

* * *

Chris felt as though he was floating, detached from his body. And in the back of his mind he registered that that was _not _a good sign, but at the same time the feeling of floating and being detached felt familiar - something else that didn't make sense to him. Add it to the list, he thought dryly. But before he could contemplate what he was feeling, the feeling of floating disappeared and was replaced by the feeling of falling.

Sighing as he literally dropped from the ceiling, Chris groaned as he got to his feet. "The least you could have done was have some padding here for me," he grumbled as he brushed himself off. Looking around, he noticed he was in the manor, or at least what the manor had looked like when he and his siblings were younger children. But what was he doing here, and how did this answer his questions?

Sighing, his ears perked up as he heard arguing, something that had been quite common in this household when they were all teenagers. And more often than not, they were centered around Chris, and if it wasn't Chris, it was Wyatt. Apparently Melinda was the only teenager in the world who could do no wrong - which Chris would like to believe, but he knew there were things Melinda did that he and Wyatt, even their parents didn't know about.

Walking through the manor, Chris shook his head and stopped when he saw his mother pacing back and forth, shaking her head furiously. But she looked a bit younger than she was in his time, her hair had barely any streaks of white or grey, only the ones that he and Wyatt had surely caused when they decided to spread their magical wings.

She was wearing an outfit that he could vividly remember, his mother was wearing a pair of brown high-heeled boots, a white sweater, and a tan skirt that fell to her knees, but since she was pacing it was twirling around her.

"Piper!" Chris' head snapped up as he heard his father's voice, but it was a tone he had never heard his father take with his mother - his children, sure when they acted out. But his dad had never acted like that towards his mom, well, except in his flashbacks. "Would you listen to me a minute?"

Piper shook her head, "no Leo! I will _not _listen to you this time!" She turned on her heel, "since being at your _son's _fifth Birthday does not make priority with you, then there is absolutely _nothing _to talk about!"

"Piper-"

"No Leo," She said, walking towards him, "this is Chris we're talking about," she stated as she walked over to the play pen and lifted a one year old Melinda to her arms. "And Leo, my children's happiness, _children's_," she emphasized, "means everything to me Leo!"

"Piper!" Leo protested, "it means everything to me to! Don't you think I want them to grow up happy, because if you don't think that's what I want, then you don't know me at all!"

"You're right Leo," Piper amended, but Chris could still see the annoyance in his mother's eyes, and he took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be a low blow. "I don't know you anymore," she let out in an annoyed huff. Seeing Leo's surprised face, she narrowed her eyes. "Because the Leo I knew, he would never have missed his son's _fifth _Birthday party!"

Chris frowned, what? His father had been to all of his children's Birthday parties, okay there was that time he was frozen, but when he could be there, he was there. So what was going on, and why did he feel as though that comment should be striking a nerve?

"Piper, I -"

But Piper didn't let him finish, she was on a roll. "Especially not after promising him for _months _that he would come," she shook her head, "Leo I -" she paused, "I can't put him, them," she amended, "through this."

Leo frowned, "what are you talking about?" He asked in confusion, "I'm always there for them when they need me."

"There for them when they _need _you," Piper repeated, a fire burning in her eyes again as she bounced a fussing Melinda on her hip. "Well if you really think that Leo," she sneered, "then it appears that your definition is different than mine!" Piper breathed angrily, "I mean, because in my book, children _need _their father, they need to have him around, if only to pop in for their Birthdays!" She shook her head, "but I guess that doesn't matter to you, huh?"

"Piper what are you talking about?" Leo demanded, "I would have come if I could have, but I couldn't get out of the meeting, I tried," he defended. "And I was at Wyatt's Birthday!" He pointed out, but that comment only increased the fury lurking in Piper's brown orbs.

"Yeah, Wyatt's," she bit out, stalking towards her soon to be ex-husband at the rate he was going. "But not Chris'!" She pointed out, causing Leo to roll his eyes. "God Leo," she said looking at the baby in her arms, "you weren't even there when your daughter was _born_!"

"There was an attack and I was-"

"Was what!?" Piper demanded, turning her eyes back on Leo. "Unable to get away?" She sneered, "no, I bet you were _needed_," she snarled, "but did you ever stop and think that maybe your _family _needed you, that _I _needed you!?"

"Of course I did, and if I hadn't stayed up there, something could have happened and the world would have been thrown into chaos!" Leo burst, causing Chris to wince at the harsh tone, and caused baby Melinda to whimper. "Is that the world you want our children to grow up in? To look over their shoulder every day of their lives?!"

"Of course I don't Leo!" Piper shouted, "but at the same time, do you really only want them to know you from cards? Letters?" She retorted, "you only ever spend time with Wyatt!"

"He needs training because-"

"Because he's the Twice Blessed," Piper finished, unable to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes I know that, and while you're training him, I thank you for that. But even the little things, like a little league game, you don't care if Hell is freezing over, you're there!" She pointed out, "but tell me, how many of Chris' soccer games have you been to?" Seeing Leo didn't appear to have an answer, she answered for him. "None!"

"Piper," Leo began, "I know you're upset -"

"Upset?" Piper asked, she shook her head. "No I'm livid," she corrected. "You missed your son's Birthday for a meeting. And do you know what? I can't put him through this anymore," she looked at Melinda, "and I can't put her through this, it's to late for Chris, but Melinda doesn't know what it's like to be disappointed by a father that breaks promises," she looked Leo in the eyes, "and unless you get your act together, you wont be apart of their lives."

"What!?" Leo demanded darkly, hearing the hidden threat in his wife's tone, and he honestly couldn't believe it.

"You're the only one who never has time anymore!" She pointed out, "dad, he comes over _at least _three times a week, and Paige? She is a teacher at Magic School and we never get rid of her! Henry? He's a parole officer, and he still finds time to come over and see his nephews and Melinda, and be a father to his children. Coop, too! He's busy helping people find love, at least forty cases at a time while Phoebe does all she can to help people out, God even _they _can make time for Wyatt _and _his siblings!" She said, rounding on her husband - well he wasn't for much longer. "And I'm a mother, the only source of income in this house, and I have to juggle being a witch, yet I can raise three magical children and go to _all _of their games and plays, so Leo, I beg of you, tell me why the hell _you _can't even show up to _one _party!"

"I have pressing obligations Piper, you wouldn't be able to-"

"What, understand? Try me Leo, I can be pretty understanding," she shook her head in disgust as she gripped Melinda closer to her, trying to shield her from the pain her father would surely cause her in the future. "God," she exclaimed, "I've heard of it before, but I never understood how a parent could love one child more than the others, so why don't you enlighten me Leo, considering it seems you seem to love Wyatt most!"

Leo's face flushed, "Piper, I don't love Wyatt more, I want nothing more than to be there for all of them, but I have responsibilities as an Elder that-"

Piper cut him off. "You have responsibilities as a father Leo!" She snapped, "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you have more than one child! You have three, and you have two months to learn the fact, or it's done. Over."

Leo paled, "Piper?"

"You have two months Leo," Piper repeated, ignoring the look her husband was giving her. "You have two months to decide what's more important to you, the Elders," she sneered, "or your family. But I will _not _have my children growing up like this. Either you be a father to them," she said as she let out a frustrated breath. "Or, I want a divorce," she stated. "If you can't be a _father _to them, then I need to be free of you!"

"Piper! I have responsibilities," he told her. She let out yet another huff, rolling her eyes. I can't just leave up there whenever I want, if I could, I would!" He shook his head, "and you can't keep me from my children," he looked her in the eyes, "you can't put me in this position!"

"I just did!" Piper snapped as she headed to the stairs and began to walk up the stairs, Leo hot on her heels, protesting. But the sight at the top of the stairs made her freeze, sitting at the very top of the stairs, tears streaming down her face, was Chris. "Peanut," she began. He heard everything, she thought sadly.

And for that brief moment, Chris' Jade orbs met those of his younger counter part that hadn't grown up in the loving family he had. But before his mini him could answer their mother, he orbed out. And Chris didn't know what this had to do with his flash backs, but he knew that it would all be explained at some point. He didn't know how, but he knew it would be.

Piper glared at Leo, "I hope you're happy now," she sneered, her eyes burning. "Leo I -" she paused and sighed, "you better go," she whisper, "it wont do you any good to talk to Chris, so, just go," she said, it turning into a beg by the time she was done.

And with that, Chris felt his body feel the familiar feeling of floating and he went off to see what other horrors the potion would plague his mind with.

* * *

Prue sighed as she and Caleb walked out of P3. "I can't believe Henry went home early instead of partying with us!" She exclaimed, leaning into Caleb's side as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "Caleb Johnson, I am quite capable of walking to your car without falling asleep!" She hissed, trying to shrug Caleb off, but no matter how she struggled she couldn't get rid of that offending arm. Wow, she thought bitterly, it seems like _someone _has been going to the gym.

"Well I can't take the chance, and we both know Henry went home early because he has an early shift tomorrow." He shook his head, "I'm surprised Paige didn't freak out when Henry decided he wanted to be a cop," he admitted. "She freaks out enough about your Uncle Henry, now both Henry's are in the force," he shook his head, "poor woman." Not hearing Prue respond, he looked down at her, only to smirk when he noticed that Prue was sending him a withering glare. "I didn't mean anything by that comment, but if I let anything happen to you it wouldn't take your family very long to brew a vanquishing potion," he said lightly, as he went to tickle Prue's side. Hearing her squeal in surprise, he shook his head and let her go so she could walk on her own. Seeing her frown as she looked at him, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They would never vanquish you," she said simply as she walked back over to Caleb and wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed to his fully restored 2015 Highlander. "You are considered family to us," she said as she leaned against the driver's side as Caleb searched him pockets for his keys, that unknowing to him were securely in her right pocket pf her jeans. And though she intended on telling him, he could freak out for a minute.

"Where are my," Caleb muttered to himself as he looked for his keys, but hearing Prue's laugh bubble over he looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, especially when he saw the smug smile on her face. Halliwell women, he thought sadly, they were the most stubborn people he'd ever met. No, make that Halliwells in general. "Hand them over," he demanded, holding out his hand for the keys. Seeing Prue shake her head, he groaned. "Prue, please!? You drove me and Henry here, and now you need to redeem my tremendously wounded male ego, that was damaged by me being driven around by a woman, by letting me drive."

Prue rolled her eyes as she held the keys in her hands, smirking at Caleb. He could be so dramatic sometimes, but his argument wasn't going to work. "Yes," she drawled slowly, "but you my friend were drinking," she said, shaking her head. "Meaning that I cannot allow you to drive because that would be drinking and driving, something that is still illegal in our modern society." She statd as she opened up the driver's side and got into the car, starting the engine.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his way, Caleb climbed into the passenger's side and sighed as Prue began fiddling with the radio. Hearing the words to 'she will be loved' filter through his beloved SUV, Caleb groaned and covered his ears. "Now everyone is going to think this is a chick's car!" He groaned, shaking his head as they broke out into the chorus. His male ego that people often said was to big, well they had no worries, after tonight it was completely gone.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked, taking her eyes off the road momentarily so she could glare at him. "I happen to like this song, and once I leave you can change it back to the trash you call music and then when all your male buddies get in the car, you can fully enjoy your manhood in your dude's car," she said sarcastically, a smug smirk forming on her lips as Caleb threw his head back.

"But I can't!" Caleb whined, "the woman's essence that comes from this sappy song will never leave! It will haunt my car forever, it will always be known as the chick car!" He sighed and shook his head, "and when I drive her into the campus everyone will look at me and be like, 'hey! Isn't that Caleb, the dude with the chick car!?' I cannot live my life like this Prue!" He exclaimed, and then his eyes rested on the speed she was going. "HEY! Slow the hell down, this baby is a relic!"

"One - it's fully restored. Secondly, I think you had a little to much to drink," she shook her head. "Chick's car," she snorted, "one of us needs to lay off the alcohol," she admitted as she took a turn towards Caleb's apartment. Drama Queen, she thought, she couldn't wait to tell Emily about how Caleb was freaking out. The half-manticore would _never _live it down.

* * *

Frowning as she looked at the pile of decorations that her mother wanted brought upstairs. Melinda sighed, it was only November 27th, but no Piper Halliwell had to start decorating near the beginning of December. And even worst, Melinda couldn't open orb them upstairs like her brother's could, who knew she would miss them living at the manor so much?

Shaking her head, Melinda sighed looked to the ceiling. "Chris!" She called, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the familiar blue and white orbs she wasn't blessed with, "Chris, come here and help me bring all these boxes to the living room!" Still not getting a response, Melinda threw her hands up in frustration. "Christopher Perry Halliwell God damn it, orb your ass here right now and help me or I'll tell mom that you were the one that left the attic in a mess when you were eight after you looked at the book and you weren't allowed to!"

Growling deep in her throat, Melinda abandoned the decorations and walked up the stairs from the basement. "Chris!" She yelled, walking over to the phone where she intended on calling her brother, if he wouldn't answer her calls, maybe he would have the decency to answer the phone - but she somehow doubted that. "Chris, please I can't carry them by myself, it's to heavy! Just orb them up for me," she begged as the phone began ringing. "And you know I hate the fact I can't orb!"

"_Hello," _Emily's tired voice came from the other end of the phone, and glancing to the time, Melinda snickered at the thoughts that went through her mind. What was Emily doing at Wyatt and Chris' apartment this late? Realising her thoughts, Melinda shuddered - one, Wyatt was her brother, so ewe! And second, they were to blind. Man, she thought, my mind needs to be washed out with soap. "Em?"

"_Yeah Mel," _Emily asked, and Melinda could hear Wyatt in the background demanding the phone, causing her to roll her eyes- overprotective worry-wart! _"What do you need?" _She asked, getting right to the point. She needed her sleep, an hour was _not _enough time.

"Can you hand the phone to Wyatt please?" Melinda asked, as she heard the familiar buzzing sound of the phone being passed around. Melinda sighed, her anger at Chris dimming now that she hadn't got a hold of him at all. "Wy?" She asked in her tiny voice, hearing the deep breathing,

"_Yeah Mel, what is it? Is everyone okay? What's going on?" _Wyatt asked in one breath, causing Melinda to wince as she sat on the arm of the sofa. She knew she was overreacting, or that she was _probably _overreacting and worrying her oldest brother for no reason, but something told her that she wasn't.

"One question at a time," Melinda ordered. "Nothing is happening, and everyone _here _is find, but can you orb me over there for a minute?" She asked, needing to see Chris - and if was okay, he was getting a piece of her mind. How _dare _he not answer it. Sighing when she felt the familiar feeling of being orbed, Melinda pressed END on the phone and dropped it just before her body dissolved into blue and white orbs.

**XxX**

Rolling out of bed, Wyatt yawned as he waved his hand and hung up the phone as a column of blue and white orbs showered his room, only to form into Melinda. "Mel, what is-" Wyatt stopped and shared a look when Melinda didn't even acknowledge them before storming out of the room. "Mellie?"

Looking at Wyatt, Emily shrugged as she rolled out of bed as she watched Melinda headed out of the room, almost running. Quickly jumping up, Emily followed Wyatt out of the room and they walked out into the living room where they watched Melinda flick on all the lights - desperately looking for something. "Melinda what is it!?"

Her hysteria building, Melinda raced from the room and raced towards the hallway, yelling Chris' name constantly the whole time. Once she reached the hallway she began swinging open each door she passed. But the person she was looking for was no where to be found. "Chris! Chris where are you?"

Instantly tensing at the sound of his sister's frantic cries for their brother, Chris understood what was causing Melinda to panic. She thought something was wrong with Chris. "Melinda!" He shouted, disappearing in orbs, causing Emily to growl as she threw her hands in frustration.

Reappearing in front of his sister, Wyatt crossed his arms. He could sense Chris, he was in his room and there was nothing else in there with him. Grabbing his sister, Wyatt frowned. "Mel," he soothed as h tried to calm Melinda down and get a coherent sentence out of her as she continued shouting for Chris.

Walking up the hall, Emily looked at Melinda and raised an eyebrow. Why was she shouting for Chris? At this time of night he should be in his room, or crashed in the apartment somewhere. But Emily knew that wasn't the case. As soon as she heard Melinda yelling she got this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was seriously wrong with Chris - she knew it.

"Melinda, calm down, shouting is not going to help!" Wyatt tried to reason as he pulled her into a hug and began rubbing comforting circles on her back, trying in vain to get her sister's breathing under control.

Melinda, fed up with how her brother was preventing her from getting to Chris - growled and wrenched herself out of Wyatt's grasp and before he could make a response she raised her hands and flexed her fingers - blowing her brother up into millions of little orb particles and then taking off up the hall before he reformed.

"Mel!" Emily shouted, running off after the panic-stricken teenager, only to collide when Wyatt suddenly reformed in front of her, sending her to the floor, causing Emily to frown. This was becoming quite the habit.

"Doesn't she realise I'm only** part **white lighter?" Wyatt demanded as he helped Emily to her feet, "it hurts like hell to be blown up!" He said as he and Emily walked up the hallway to head after Melinda who had stormed into Chris' room.

"WYATT!" Melinda screamed, causing Wyatt and Emily to sprint up the hall.

**XxX**

Once she had gotten free of her brother, Melinda had ran straight to Chris' room, only to freeze when she saw him collapsed on the floor. "Chris!" She whispered as she ran over to him and lost her balance and fell to the floor. "Chris!" She said hoarsely, placing her fingers on his neck to check if he still had a pulse as the tears began streaming down her face. Feeling the slightly speedy pulse, Melinda's mind began working and the inbuilt reaction took place. "WYATT!" She screamed, barely registering the pounding footsteps that was followed by two gasps.

Seeing Chris like that, Wyatt's world momentarily stopped and memories of seeing Chris on the ground after being shot popped into his mind. He had known something was wrong with his brother, why hadn't he followed him? He was his baby brother and he felt the need to protect him. And when she found whatever harmed his baby brother, he would send the bastards straight to the fires of hell.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **And there you have it folks, another chapter. So, any memories you want Chris to see from the other time line, and something else is going to happen in this episode other than this. Don't worry - Mwhaha. I wasn't going to update at first because after trick or treating - yes, I'm a teenager and I still trick or treat with my friends - I was beat and wanted nothing more than to sleep after that and my horror movie marathon, but I broke down and wrote another chapter, and today I edited it to look for punctuation and spelling - which I know I didn't get all of. But now it's updated. Now, show you appreciation, **please review.**


	3. Glistening In the Sweat Of Guilt

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Three : Glistening In the Cold Sweat Of Guilt.

Chris let out a frustrated breath as the potion brought him to another time, well it must have been because no longer was the manor littered with old toys, only the random toy of Melinda's. "Okay," he muttered to himself as he looked around, "I was five in the last memory?" He asked himself, tilting his head to the side, he knew it wasn't _his _memory that he had witnessed, but that didn't get rid of the face that he _knew _he had lived it before. But, how did that make sense? "Past life," he said out loud, shrugging, he nodded. That made sense, his aunts' past lives had come back to bite them in the ass, why not his? "Now, where is everyone?"

But as soon as the question was out of his mouth, his head snapped to the right when he heard his voice. "Mom!" A fourteen year old Christ Halliwell yelled, literally running through the older him - causing Chris to shutter. That was definitely on his top ten list of weird occurrences. "Mom!" He heard himself whine as he looked up the stairs. "Come on, everyone is going now!"

Piper walked down the stairs, a frown on her features. "Chris," she said slowly, "Aunt Paige and her lot left," she glanced at her watch, "at least three hours ago, and your Grandpa left a half hour ago, and Phoebe and your Uncle Coop had to get home and put Elizabeth to bed, who exactly 'are leaving now'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her son, who smiled innocently at her as Melinda and Wyatt appeared in a column of blue and white orbs, "personal gain," she scolded immediately. But seeing the bags they each had in their hands, she frowned. "And where the hell do you two think you're going?" She demanded.

Chris watched on in amusement as Wyatt and Melinda both shifted uncomfortably at the look their mother was giving them, while his younger counterpart was smiling innocently at Piper. "Well," Wyatt said slowly, looking to his brother for assistance. But not getting any, he narrowed his eyes and sent his brother a telepathic message, one _both _Chris' heard. _"Help, or so help me I will kick your ass - I don't care if it's your birthday, the party is over, so no more special treatment!" _But neither Chris or Wyatt had to explain because an eager Melinda jumped in.

"I asked Auntie Paige if I could stay over at her 'ouse tonight and stay with Callie and Ana," she said excitedly, her stuffed Eeyore firmly in her right hand, and on inspection Piper noticed she was wearing her Disney Princess pyjamas and had her little Mermaid pillow was securely under her left arm as she smiled at her mother, a large toothy-smile on her face, and it was easy to see the place she had lost a tooth recently. "So Wyatt was going to orb me over there," her smile instantly fell, "I still think I should be able to orb!" She exclaimed, causing her family to roll their eyes.

Smirking, Chris leaned against the wall and watched the scene. It was similar to his fourteenth party, at least so far. The only difference being was he remembered his father being in on this conversation, but looking around, Chris didn't see his father anywhere. Actually, upon inspection, all the family pictures that littered the manor where his parents lived with Leo in them weren't anywhere - actually Leo wasn't in _any _of the pictures. Causing Chris to raise an eyebrow as he remembered the last memory he had witnessed. It was kind of hard for him to remember this - his father not being around. That had _never _been a case in his time, the opposite in fact. It was like his father was always making sure he was there for his kids, as if he felt he had something to make up for.

Piper nodded - as if she agreed with what her daughter was saying, and then she turned on her eldest. "And the reason you have your own bag is what?" She asked, "you're going to be camping outside your Aunt Paige's door to make sure nothing attacks her in her sleep?" She asked sarcastically, causing Chris to snort. Shaking her head, she looked pointedly at Wyatt. "We all know you're not _that _protective Wyatt," she stated as she crossed her arms. "So where do _you _think you're going?"

"Um," Wyatt said unintelligently, ignoring the look his mother was giving him. "Well, Derek said it would be okay if me and Em sleep over at his house and hang with Caleb tonight?" He said, it turning to more of a question near the end as he rubbed the back of his neck - silently sending daggers at his brother who was fully enjoying the fact that the usually cocky, confident Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was acting like a stuttering fool. "So, I was going over."

"I see," was all Piper had to say to that as she walked down the remainder of the stairs and stared down her eldest and youngest, "and what makes you think I would allow you both to break tradition?" She asked, "it's Chris' birthday, and you know we always spend time as a family after the party is over," she stated, looking towards Chris who sobered just in time as his mother's head turned to look at him before looking back to Melinda and Wyatt. "You should stay home and spend time with your brother, I don't care if the party is over."

"Mom," fourteen year old Chris interrupted. Seeing his mother turn towards him, he shrugged. "I don't care if they go," he admitted, walking over to Piper and throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I can spend time with you." Seeing his mother's resolve crumble, he sent her an award winning smile. "I mean, how often do we get to cook together without it turning into a catastrophe," he said, shooting Wyatt a look. "And, we actually have good taste in movies," he shuddered, "I can't watch the Cheetah Girls five again," he admitted, shuddering at the very thought of the movie that his sister had become obsessed with recently.

"Please mommy?" Melinda asked as she ran over to her mom and wrapped her small arms around her mother, "can I go over to Auntie Paige's so you can spend time with, Chrissie." Pouting she added, "pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeee!?"

Wyatt instantly covered his ears, knowing his sister would go on as long as it took - regardless of the headache she would cause everyone. "Mom," he whined, "please make her stop, it's okay with Chris!" He defended, "and as you like to remind us every year, his is the _Birthday boy_," he spat - hating the nickname that followed him and his brother for that one day every year. "So, it should be up to him, right?"

"Fine," Piper said, watching as her daughter let her go, and instantly stopped the drowning on of the word please - and who knew children could drag a word on so long? "You can go," she said, watching as Melinda ran over and held Wyatt's hand, "But I want you _both _home by two tomorrow," she stated - seeing their mouths open, she narrowed her eyes. "Take it or leave it!" And with that they both dissolved in orbs, "I'll make the popcorn," she said, leaving the room. "Chris, you can choose the movie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelsey was over at the Halliwell manor with Caleb and Melinda sitting down starring at Chris while the others tried to find out what had happened to him. "Mel," she said softly, wrapping her arms around the young girl who was watching her brother helplessly. "Honey, sitting around starring at him isn't going to help," she said simply, "and you know if you don't take care of yourself Chris will be angry at you when he wakes up," she smiled, "he's protective like that."

Melinda sniffed as she took in her brother's current position on the couch in the conservatory and sighed. If only she had called Wyatt immediately, maybe then they would have caught who had attacked him. If she had been a little quicker maybe he never would have been attacked in the first place. Maybe if she and her family had done more over the past few weeks to figure out what was wrong with him, maybe they would have seen this coming. Or maybe, if - if - if -

"Mellie," Caleb said, pulling Melinda out of her thoughts. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat," he suggested, taking a hold of Melinda's hand, only to frown when she didn't get up. Meeting Kelsey's eyes, he sighed and crouched down and looked intently at the young woman he considered to be his family. "Come on Melinda," he soothed, rubbing her hand absently with his thumb, "when Chris wakes up-"

"Who said he _is _waking up!?" Melinda demanded, glaring at Caleb with hateful eyes. "What if we don't figure our what's wrong with him? What if he doesn't make it, huh? What will Chris do then?" She asked bitterly, her brown eyes burning into Caleb's. She stood up, "did everyone stop to think that maybe, what ever this is we can't save Chris from it?!"

"No," Kelsey said, grabbing Melinda by the shoulders and smiling at her while flicking her nose. "Chris would never give up on anyone, so we're not giving up on him," she stated. "Now, you go with Caleb and get yourself something to eat," she ordered, winking at Melinda. She looked at Caleb, "I'm going to go check with some of the magical community," she said, "who knows," she shrugged. "Maybe they know something," then she looked back at Melinda, "but you Missy, you have got to stop thinking that Chris isn't making it out of this. This is Chris," she said, and then she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a potion, and then she threw it at her feet, and then she went up in a smoke of blue and grey colours.

Seeing Kelsey disappear, Caleb draped an arm around Melinda and steered her towards the kitchen, "I'm starved," he stated, an as if on cue his stomach rumbled, causing Melinda to laugh in delight. "I say we go get ourselves some food," he smiled, "there have got to be some leftovers in there somewhere," he said, his eyes tearing up at the very thought of Piper's food. He loved it, hell he remember there were days he had shimmered over just for the food on the days his father had been working late - which his father had never minded, he always had a plate of Piper's cooking waiting for him when he got home.

"You're _always _hungry," Melinda pointed out.

Caleb nodded, "which is good, because there is _always _food in this house!"

* * *

Chris watched as the fourteen year old him sat impatiently on the sofa - the beginning of The Saw 7 appearing on the screen, "Mom!" He yelled, "Hurry up! I know you're getting old," he said sarcastically, hearing his mother walk in, "but this is ridiculous! And I thought _Grandpa _was slow!"

Piper rolled her eyes as she entered the living room, "you better watch it, Peanut," she warned, carrying a large bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Or it'll be _you _I'll be eating, not the popcorn," she said, a stern look on her face, but there was glee shining in her eyes - something that was rare in her eyes. Usually Piper was stressing about how Leo wasn't there, but that never happened until the day or two after Chris' party, Leo could never make it on the actual day.

"Mom," Chris said slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. "I know you're a witch, but you don't live in a Gingerbread house," he pointed out as his mother sat beside him, "_you _don't eat children, and you're not from the movie Hocus Pocus either."

Piper smirked as she leaned over and kissed Chris' cheek, "but I love sucking the lives out of little children," she mumbled against his skin as she heard Chris' laughing as she tickled his side. Leaning back, she put her hand down , "now, what was that about me being old?" She demanded.

Chris smirked and went to answer when at least a dozen demons shimmered in, causing the older Chris' eyes to go wide. "MOM!" He yelled, bolting up from where he had made himself comfortable against a wall, "MOM LOOK OUT!" He screamed, but neither his other self or his mother heard him, he was only watching. He couldn't help them - all he could do was watch.

"Chris!" Piper yelled as she got to her feet and blew up a demon, "you have to get out of here," she stated. Seeing her youngest son wasn't moving she gave him a look that could have froze hell over, "NOW!" She blared, as a demon went to throw an energy ball at him. "Chris, now!"

The Younger Chris sent him mother a look that said clearly he wasn't going anywhere and his other was crazy for suggesting it. "NO!" He yelled back, a insubordinate tone in his voice as he sent a demon into the wall. "I'm not leaving you here!" He said stubbornly, without him his mother would be defenceless, well not defenceless. His mother wasn't weak, but she would be alone, and if something happened to her, no one would know about it. She was crazy, he had to remember to make a mental note to check out the mental institutions around, because his mother clearly needed help.

Piper rolled her eyes as she froze a demon threw an athame at her. Freezing it in front of her, she sighed as she watched Chris fling it back at the demon. Looking over at her son she sent him a look he knew not to defy and frowned, "Chris, orb out now!" She ordered, but he still wasn't moving. "Damn it Chris," she yelled, "now is _not _the time to be stubborn," she stated. "Orb. Out. Now!" She commanded - pronouncing each word individually, making sure there was no way he didn't get the message.

"I'm not leaving you," The younger Chris stated in the same tone - proof that though they both loved each other to death, but their similar personalities and Halliwell traits often caused them to find themselves arguing their point until one, or both had no energy to argue anymore. Chris threw a demon into the path of a fire ball, causing him to go up in ashes instantly, while the older Chris looking on the memory tried in vain to use his powers, but it was not use. Technically he wasn't there, so he couldn't do a damn thing - no matter how much he wanted to, or how much he tried.

"Damn it," Chris cursed as he once again tried to use his powers, but they wouldn't work. But Chris had a pretty good idea how this wound end, he had seen this before. Not because he remembered living it, but because on his fourteenth he had had this very nightmare, and that thought only caused him to frown. How many of his nightmares over the years had been real memories?

* * *

Piper placed her hand on Chris' forehead as her son with the aid of his friends and cousins searched for what happened to her Peanut. "Sshh," she soothed, running her hands through his hair as his unintelligent muttering reached her ears as the beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he squirmed uncomfortably. "It's okay Peanut," she said warmly, meeting Leo's eyes who were looking at her in fear from his position on the opposite side of Chris. "We're all here," she soothed, smiling sadly as the sound of her voice seemed to sooth him.

Meeting Leo's eyes again, her forehead creased into a worried frown, "Leo," she whispered as not to worry her son and family more than they already were. "What's wrong with him?" She asked in concern, "why can't we wake him up?" she asked, although her voice came out a little more accusatory than she had intended. "Why wont he wake up?" She hiccupped, tears in her eyes as she rubbed thumb along the side of Chris' hand.

Leo shrugged, seeing the hidden message clearly in her eyes. She was worried because she couldn't lose him - not again, none of them could. Paige couldn't watch him die and Leo couldn't have him fade away in his arms again, no more than the rest of his family could survive the loss of Chris. He was the one that they could always count on, he was there for everyone and anyone when they needed him. "I don't know Piper," he admitted, "I don't know what happened to him," he said sadly, wishing that he didn't know. Because if he knew, they would know what to do to help Chris. Hearing Chris' mournful whimpers, Leo and everyone else in the room as Chris' previously undistinguishable mumbles became clear.

"Mom…." Chris whimpered, his head turning to the side, unknowingly towards where he could feel his mother's presence. "Mom," he whimpered again, but this time it was filled with pain and the word burst out of his mouth like a sudden gasp of air. "Wy," Chris cried pitifully, causing his older brother to look up from the Book of Shadows and look at his baby brother in concern.

Wyatt silently cursed, why hadn't Chris come to him? Then again, Wyatt knew that there was a chance that this had _nothing _to do with what had been happening to Chris over the weeks - someone, or some_thing _had done this to him, and he intended on finding out who it was. Because he would kill them, he didn't care who it had been - when they messed with one Halliwell, they messed with them all. But the fact that it was _his _baby brother, it made Wyatt that much more furious - especially since whatever it was, was causing Chris pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain - which in his eyes was much, much worst. Because there was no doubt in his mind that Chris could take any kind of physical pain thrown his way - but psychological pain? Even if Chris survived this - which Wyatt knew he would - there was a chance they would never get Chris back.

"DAD!" Chris cried pitifully in his sleep, "WYATT!" He cried again, tossing wildly in his sleep as he watched the memories play in his mind - something he wished would end. Why had he taken that potion? Although, on some level Chris knew it was better to get all the memories over so he could move on with his life - so they would stop affecting his reactions to situations and people, so they would actually make sense, but right now he wanted nothing more than for the pain to stop. But it wasn't going to stop, just like his family couldn't crawl inside him mind and make everything okay, no matter how they wanted to. At the moment Chris was in a place they couldn't reach him, all they could do was find what had done this to him, and then they could move forward from there.

* * *

"Chris orb out now, I wont tell you again," Piper said as she blew up another demon, unconsciously blowing up the forever-doomed Grandfather clock. "You'll get yourself killed," she said as she continued to flex her fingers, but no matter how many demons she killed it was as if there were two more to take that one's place. "Christopher Perry Halliwell," she barked, "that's an order. Get out!" She had to get Chris out of here, there was _no way _she was risking him - she had lost her sister Prue and her mother to demons, she was _not _losing her son, too. She wouldn't survive that. She would not survive losing Chris - her Peanut - but she was unaware that though her children would survive losing her, Melinda and Chris would lose Wyatt as a result of the grief over her death. "Now Christopher!"

Chris rolled his eyes and used his telekinesis to throw a demon effortlessly across the room, but then he saw _it _happen in slow motion. **The event **that would change everything, his mother was so busy yelling at him to get out of there, that she never even noticed the demon that had shimmed in behind her. And then, as though someone had pressed slow motion on the remote, both Chris' watched as Piper was thrown across the room - flying into the banister before landing onto the hardwood floor with a sickening crack.

"MOM!" Both Chris' yelled

The older Chris watched as he saw the demon salute his younger self and watched his younger self run over to the body of their mother - but Chris was unable to do anything about it as he watched in horror as the younger him fell to his mother's side - his eyes wide as he noticed the pool of blood around her. "Mom," He whispered sadly as his older counterpart stayed stationed where he was, unable to move. "Mom," the young Chris sobbed, taking his mother's head and lifted it into his lap. "Mom," He choked as her brown eyes looked up at him in sorrow, and smiled sadly. "You're going to be okay mom," Chris vowed, tears streaming down from his Jade eyes as he felt the warm, running crimson liquid run across his hand.

"H-hey Peanut," Piper croaked, trying to stay calm for her son. There was no need to freak him out more than he was, "I'm sorry," she admitted, this was supposed to be his birthday. A really good birthday, and it had been. "Are you okay?" She asked, authority in her voice despite her physical state when she saw the gash on Chris' arm. "Peanut-" She began, her overprotective mother bear nature seeping through as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of her baby boy being hurt.

"I'm okay, Mom." Chris quickly assured her, placing his hands above his mother's wounds. Praying that this once, just this once that he would be able to heal. All he needed to do was heal his mother, they he never had to heal ever again, just this once and he would be happy. Shaking his head, Chris attempted to get the tears out of his eyes without removing his hands away from his mother. "Work damn it!" He cursed when the familiar golden glow didn't show up.

Piper smiled sadly, "you don't have that power, Peanut," she said simply - no accusing tone in her voice, just pure fact. "You can't heal," she coughed out, wincing as the pain filled her body and she felt her life and strength slowly leaving her. But he only thought was that she was leaving Chris, her children, her family. "Chris," she said, as firmly as she could manage. If she was dying here, she needed Chris to know some things. And damn him, for once in his life he was going to listen to her and not put up a fight.

Chris looked up at the ceiling. "DAD!" He yelled, praying that just this once his father would answer his calls. "DAD! MOM NEEDS YOU!" He screamed. "Please dad, just this once come! MOM," he emphasized, "mom needs you," he whimpered, placing more pressure on her wound, trying to keep her from bleeding out before he got help. "LEO WYATT GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" He shrieked, in perfect resemblance of his mother, causing Piper to snort in laughter through the pain.

"He's not going to answer you," Piper whispered, Leo had never answered Chris calls before - even when their youngest son had been dying with dark lighter arrows embedded in his skin, he wasn't going to answer him. "He's probably in a meeting," Piper said offhand, "and it takes priority," she said, tears springing into her eyes as the full swing of what had happened to her marriage hit her in full force. Sure, she hadn't been living in denial all these years, but she had never realised how much she and Leo had lost. God, what had happened to them all?

"No, no, no," Chris mumbled, shaking his head in denial. "You're going to be okay," he said as he looked to the ceiling again. "Aunt Paige! Wyatt!" He shouted, taking another avenue, if Leo was to busy sitting on his high perch to save the woman he loved, then that was on his head. But Chris knew others that could heal, it wasn't only his father. And his Aunt Paige had never let him down before, and his brother - his brother had never ignored his calls. Wyatt knew Chris wouldn't call unless it was important. "Aunt Paige, Wyatt!"

Piper drew in a shuddering breath and looked at Chris. "Chris," she breathed in pain, not continuing until her son looked at her, "I love you.. Peanut," she said, the pain shining clear in her dull eyes that had once been so full of life. "You … Wyatt .. And Mel, are the .. Best things I … I ever did … with me life," She admitted, ignoring how Chris was shaking his head all through her tirade. "Take care of them," she ordered, her eyes burned in Chris' "promise me you'll take care of them," she pleaded. "They'll need you to keep them sane," she admitted. "Don't lose them. Promise me."

"I promise mom," Chris said without hesitation, "but you're going to be okay," he said. "You have to be okay, I can't do this alone," he said. And he didn't know what he was talking about, whether it was keeping his siblings sane or life in general, he didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't do it without his mom. "Mom," he whispered, seeing her eyes flutter close, Chris shook her furiously. "MOM!" Looking to the ceiling he screamed once more. "WYATT!"

Hearing something creak behind him, Chris turned thinking it was his Aunt Paige, Wyatt or even Leo - he didn't care who. But if that was what he had been thinking, he was mistaken. Instead there were demons, and leading the demons was no ordinary demons. It was the demon that had killed his mother. "The witch is dead," he sneered, causing Chris to narrow his eyes as the walls began shaking. "Which old witch?" He recited from the old movie, The Wizard of Oz. "The Wicked Witch!" He cackled, taunting the boy who was glaring at him hatefully.

Chris turned around and let his powers take control of him. Holding out his hand out of instinct, to say Chris was surprised when electricity danced around his fingers was an understatement, but he didn't care about the how or the why right them. All he wanted as revenge. But before he could even attack, the demon shimmered out and appeared behind Chris and then in lightening speed he embedded an athame in Chris' back, smiling in satisfaction when Chris feel to the ground, the blood already pooling around him. "Wy," he whimpered before his eyes drifted shut.

Deciding how he was going to display the bodies, to show the whole Underworld how he had ended the Power of Three and killed the son of an Elder and a Charmed One - the demon never even noticed the sound of orbs behind him that formed into the Twice Blessed.

And then, the adult Chris that was still paralyzed at the sight of what he had witnessed never noticed how his brother vanquished the demon, nor was he aware of his brother's panic-strickened voice as he ran to his brother's side and rushed to heal him. And then, without even noticing, Chris was teleported to another memory.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he rooted around his apartment that he shared with his brother, looking for any indication of what had happened to him while his Aunt Phoebe searched recklessly through every surface, determined to get a hit off something. Wyatt smirked, he only hoped Chris hadn't done anything that he didn't particularly want his aunts or family to know about - because the way his aunt was feeling up the surfaces - she was bound to get a hit of something! But, he only hoped she hurried it up, because this was _really _starting to get on his nerves. He had left the attic because he couldn't stand just being there, listening to Chris' cries for his family, but not being able to save him- protect him.

"Wyatt," Emily snapped, causing the eldest of the Halliwell brothers to look up her, "give it up." She stated, narrowing her eyes, while placing her hands on her hips - resembling Piper to a tee, causing Wyatt to swallow his laugh. "This is _not _your fault," she whispered as she walked over to him, "and there is _no way _any of us are going to let you think that. There was no indication this would happen, hell _I _missed it," she said pouting - lately her visions had been getting more vague, all except the ones of what the Source would do if he had free reign, which in her mind, was not a good sign.

"But _I _should have seen it coming," Wyatt argued, standing toe-to-toe with Emily now. He laughed mirthlessly, "I knew something was up with him, I knew that because of it, whatever it is, that Chris was in danger. It's been causing him migraines, not to mention the nightmares he's been having, I'm surprised he could actually walk straight with the lack of sleep. But what kind of brother am I?" He demanded, "I knew something was wrong with Chris, and yet I did nothing about it!"

"You did what Chris wanted you to do," Emily stated, "he didn't want anyone's help then - he wanted to do this alone, and you were respecting those wishes. You were doing what you could without driving Chris away, and no one expects more than that from you or anyone else!" She poked his chest, "you may be the Twice Blessed," she said, smirking at Wyatt. "But you're not Superman you know, you can't protect _everyone _at every waking moment!"

Wyatt shook his head sadly, "oh," he said, rolling his eyes as he went to head to Chris' room where his Aunt Phoebe was. "What a great prophesized ruler I turned out to be," he said bitterly, laughing humourlessly. "I can't even protect my own brother for heaven's sake!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Emily exclaimed running in front of Wyatt, holding him in place, but with his obvious physical size compared to her small frame she knew she wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fight her. "Wyatt, look at me," she said, grabbing his chin so he was forced to look into her eyes. "No one expects you to save the world," she paused, "well, maybe the Elders do," her eyes drifted upwards. "But they're … self-righteous pigs," she said simply. "Just because you're this prophesized ruler, it doesn't mean you're not allowed to have a few chinks in your amour," she smirked. "Hell, if you didn't have an imperfection soon I was going to hunt down John Connor and make sure you were human," she teased. Seeing that Wyatt's exterior was weakening, Emily knew it was time to stop, but she had to make one last comment. "And for the record," she said as Wyatt took her small hand in his and lowered it, "you _are _a good brother, and a good person. Don't let no one tell you different, got it?" She asked.

But before Wyatt could formulate a response, Emily froze and got an unfocussed expression on her eyes and Wyatt recognized this zoned out look - it meant Emily was having a vision. So, despite all his morals that had been installed in him, his curiosity won over and he frowned as he worked his way into Emily's mind so he could see what she saw.

_Blinking, Wyatt looked around as he found himself in the middle of all that was happening, Emily directly across from him, but instead of the anger he expected her to hold against him, all he seen was a serene face as she looked around and watched as the demons went along on their daily lives. So, taking her lead, Wyatt looked around and waited for what they were suppose to see to happen. To tell the truth this was the first time he had witnessed a vision, all the other ones had just been the memories from Emily's mind - he was intrigued to say the least._

"_We need to strike against the Halliwells now!" A demon roared, glaring hatefully at another demon, who must have disagreed with their idea of going after the Warren line, causing Wyatt to raise an eyebrow. Wow, a smart demon. He was actually impressed by that, they were finally learning their lesson. And it was about time!_

_And that's when Emily and Wyatt both saw him, and Wyatt noted at how Emily tensed at the sight of the Source who was sitting at the head of the table. "There will be no need for that Fanbor," he said calmly, his hood once again covering his face. "I already have a plan put into place," he shrugged, catching both Emily and Wyatt's attention. _

"_Already put into place," a fury hissed, glaring at the Source. She looked to the others who merely shrugged and looked confused, "when were you planning on notifying all of us about this?" She demanded, but then her clawed hand went to her throat as her airway was blocked off._

"_You seem to forget who is in charge around here, and who serves whom," the Source said acidly, as he stood to his feet so he could lean over the table, his hand still gripped into a fist. Seeing the fury gasping for air, the Source let her fall back into her chair and then calmly sat back down as though nothing had happened. "Now, you would have been notified when I saw fit that you should be notified, and not a moment sooner. Anyone have a problem with that?" He asked, but no brave souls spoke up._

_Fanbor cleared his throat and had the courage to speak up, "well my liege," he said, bowing his head. "What are these … plans that have been put into place?" He asked, and with his question, all the demons and warlocks and like sunk back in their seats waiting for the Source to snap - but there were still curious glances to the head of the table. _

_The Source smirked, "for years demons have tried to overcome the Warren line," he said simply. "From traveling to the past, making deals, taking them head on," he shook his head at each point. "But what demons have failed to realise is that those were mistakes." He looked up at his demon followers, "tell me, throughout all these years, what has remained true about the Warren line?"_

_After a few moment an assassin witch spoke up, "their loyalty to their family," she said simply. Causing Wyatt and Emily to frown as the movie kept playing around them._

"_Bingo," the Source said, but their was still something sinister laying beneath his blue orbs as though on some level he disagreed with the comment. "They key to destroying the Halliwell family is to destroy them from the inside out," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Cause them pain, the Charmed Ones were most venerable when their older sister, Prue died." He smirked, "so, cause them pain, and then tear them apart at the seams."_

"_Where are we starting?"_

_The Source looked up, "Christopher. Christopher is the key to the Warren lines' undoing."_

With that Emily and Wyatt came out of the vision and looked at each other, the same thoughts going through each others' mind. Oh crap, they thought at the same time as Phoebe cleared her throat from where she was standing beside them. "Um, earth calling Princess Leia and Hans Solo," she said, poking them both. Seeing them both look at her, their eyes wide, she frowned. "What?"

Wyatt didn't explain, he only grabbed his Aunt's hand and sighed, "we have to get to the manor!" He said, and with that the three dissolved into blue and white orbs, unaware that below the apartment, the Source was preparing for the meeting that Emily had foreseen, and the meeting where the **real **plan would come out.

* * *

Chris blinked as he felt himself be dropped off in another location, and then he used the back of his hands to wipe the tears away before he crossed his arms. "The memories can stop any time," he yelled. "I don't want to know anymore!" He shouted as he sniffed, then he began pacing back and forth in the black void that slowly morphed into the manor - more specifically the hallway outside his room. But it wasn't _that _which had surprised him, it was the fact that a young Emily, no older than fifteen - meaning that this wasn't much longer after the previous memory - was knocking on his door. And judging by Emily's black attire, Chris had a pretty good idea of what he was about to witness.

"Chris," Emily called, as she tapped on Chris' door. "Chris?" She called again, but he didn't answer. Sighing, Emily pushed a stray blond hair out of her face before narrowing her eyes, "damn Halliwell stubbornness," she muttered to herself - and under any other circumstances Chris would have laughed, or at least cracked a smile at the way she summed up his reluctance to answer he door. "Chris," she called quietly, her voice breaking, and upon looking closer Chris could see the red-rimmed eyes and the silent tears streaming down her face.

Then that's when Chris frowned at his surroundings. The manor was quiet, and the manor was _never _quiet - never. Only when … Chris froze in thought. He knew what was happening, his previous thoughts had been right. This was just after the funeral it appeared, of his mother without a doubt. That was unless they had had to bury someone else.

"Go away, Emily" The Chris from the memory yelled, in his voice scratchy and week.

Emily frowned and went to use her telepathy to tap into his telekinesis - Chris could see it in her eyes. But she froze when she heard someone's voice behind her. "It's no use Emily," Wyatt said softly, "he wouldn't come out for anyone earlier either."

Chris felt his throat go dry at the sight of Wyatt. This _was _Wyatt! Not 'Lord Wyatt,' the thing that had killed his brother and had been plaguing his mind for weeks, this was his brother. But at the same time, it wasn't. This was a Wyatt that was grieving, a Wyatt that was also experiencing the loss of a parent - and Chris only prayed this wasn't something he would have to see in the near future.

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "well I'm not just anybody!" She snapped, glaring hatefully at Wyatt. "I am your best friend and I have been friends with him his whole life," she pointed out. "And he sure as hell is going to open this door for me!" With that, she spun on her heel and pounded on the door, "open up Halliwell!" She ordered.

Wyatt sighed when there was no answer from the other side of the door. "Emily," he said slowly, not continuing until the girl he considered a part of his family turned to look at him. "I'll talk to Chris," He sighed, and that was when Chris saw the exhaustion on his face that he didn't remember seeing on his brother's face before. "Can you go check on Mel?"

Silently, Emily nodded and headed past Wyatt to go to Melinda's room, but stopped long enough to squeeze Wyatt's hand and smile sadly at him, then she continued enroute to Melinda's room, where the ten year old was surely crying.

Chris watched as Wyatt went to open the door, only to growl in frustration when he realised it was locked, causing Chris to snort at his expression - despite the tears that were still in his eyes. He had seen that expression many times in his time, but there was nothing sad behind the look Chris was used to. However the concern and undying love - that he knew was still present in the Wyatt he knew. "Please let me wake up!" He pleaded, he couldn't watch much more of this.

Wyatt, not it any mood to wait for his brother to open the door, waved his hand lazily, and smiled when he heard the lock click. Reaching forward, Wyatt gripped the handle tightly and slowly creaked the door open and immediately searched the room for his baby brother. "Chris?"

Seeing his baby brother sitting on the floor in the corner of his room, with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself - it was enough to break Wyatt's heart even more. He knew Melinda needed him too, but he could only deal with one sibling at a time. And from the look of him, Chris needed him now.

Wyatt closed the bedroom door behind him and clicked it locked again and sighed before walking over to his brother. "Chris," he said gently as he kneeled in front of his brother, it had been a couple of days since their mother had died, and they had buried her - along with the aunts and uncles today. And since they had gotten back, Chris had locked himself up in his room. Ever since their father and been there for all of five minutes, and talked to Chris.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, looking outside and seeing the rain the was heavily falling on San Francisco, causing the rest of the city to drown along with Chris in his sorrows. Not getting an answer out of Chris, Wyatt placed a hand on his brother's knee. "Everyone's worried," he said quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor. "We haven't seen you since we came back."

Chris nodded and looked away, "I needed to be alone," he said quietly. But more importantly, he needed to be away from their father, Leo. Actually as far as he was concerned, he was Wyatt's father, and possibly Melinda's. But Leo Wyatt sure as hell wasn't his father.

"What's with the cats and dogs outside?" Wyatt asked, his eyes narrowing. Something was bothering his brother, something more than losing their mother - and he intended on finding out what it was. "Ever since you talked to dad," Wyatt frowned when he saw his brother flinch as though he had been burned when he mentioned their father. "You've been quiet, what's wrong?"

Aiming to avoid where he knew this question was going, Chris glared at his brother. "How about the fact I just buried my mother, aunts and uncles!" He snapped, his eyes darkening when the memory of that day played in his head - the day that had been his fault.

Chris had been trying to stay strong, his brother had enough to deal with without adding him to the list, but what his father had said to him, that had sent him over the edge. And with that popping in his mind again, he couldn't hold back the pain that surged into his body.

Seeing the tears flowing down his brother's cheeks as he doubled over, Wyatt immediately pulled his brother against him, frowning when Chris didn't as much as struggle against him - which was very un-Chris. "It's okay Chris," Wyatt soothed, holding his brother close to him. "I got you, I got you."

Chris' body shook with sobs for several minutes, and sensing his brother's need for an explanation at his sudden outburst, Chris finally formed coherent words. "He said it was my fault," Chris sobbed.

Wyatt frowned, as the adult Chris watched on and took a deep breath as he watched the scene. He wasn't used to seeing himself like this, let alone seeing himself as another person.

"What was your fault?" Wyatt asked, confusion masking his face as he tried to make sense of what his brother was saying.

"Mom's death," Chris whispered, so low that if Wyatt hadn't been listening for it, he would have never heard it.

Wyatt felt his anger rage as he heard his brother's declaration. "Who?" He demanded, sounding more harsh than he had meant to. But whoever had said that to his baby brother was severely going to pay. "Who said it, Chris?" Wyatt asked again, a little less harsh than the first time. Chris was upset enough as it was - Wyatt needed to calm him down first, he would deal with whoever it was **- **after.

"Let me go!" Chris yelled, struggling against his brother as a roar of thunder came from outside and all the objects in his room - books, Cds, and basically everything else that was laying around flew into walls.

"No Chris," Wyatt stated, refusing to let his brother go. Tightening his grip on Chris, Wyatt whispered in his ear. "Who said it was your fault?"

"Let me go!" Chris sobbed.

"Never," Wyatt vowed, holding onto his brother. "You and Mel are all I have left of her and I will never let you go." Taking a deep breath, Wyatt whispered to his brother. "Now, who?"

"Dad…"

Wyatt shook his head in anger. How their father could say anything so hurtful to his son, he would never know. But Wyatt had never been blind, he knew their father had always favoured him more, but he didn't know why. "Chris," Wyatt whispered, holding his brother firmly in the bear hug. "Baby brother, look at me," he ordered, and waited for Chris' haunted Jade orbs to look at him. "Don't listen to him, he's wrong. I promise you he is, there is _no _way this is your fault," he swore. "Mom's death was not your fault, hell _I _almost lost you too, and you and Melinda mean everything to me. Along with the cousins, and Grandpa. But we've lost mom, Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Uncle Henry, but I wont lose anyone else. I swear to you, we wont lose anyone else - I wont allow it to happen. But listen to me, their deaths, they were _not _your fault, and don't let anyone else tell you it was." Wyatt rocked his brother back and forth like he used to do when Chris was younger and used to have nightmares, "do you understand, Chris?"

Chris nodded feebly against his brother's chest, and the adult Chris sobbed as he felt the tears stream down his face. Damn the demon for giving him the potion, and damn himself for actually drinking it and himself into this nightmare. He _officially _hated demons.

But before Chris was taken to another memory, Chris noticed the darkened expression on his brother's face. "I swear to you Chris, I wont allow us to lose anyone else. And I will _never _let you go," he vowed, but the way he said it - the tone, caused Chris to shudder as he felt himself be dragged into another memory.

* * *

Paige sighed as she was sitting on a chair in the conservatory and her eyes flashed up to Chris who was lying on the sofa across from her - once again muttering something incomprehensible under his breath, causing her to frown and wonder what had gotten into him. Seeing Piper and Henry Jr and Prue walk in, she sighed and looked back at her notepad. "Now, we couldn't find anything in the book, and Phoebe is currently at their apartment trying to get a premonition, but we can't wait for that," she said, her eyes drifting to her nephew who was once again tossing.

Piper nodded as she looked over at her son, "I agree," she said, looking over at her baby sister and sighed. "What do you have?" She asked, trying to get a look at the piece of paper that her baby sister was holding in her hands, but Paige quickly moved when Piper tried to scan it. "What?" She demanded, "if you're planning on using magic on my son, I want to know what the hell you're doing - or _trying _to do to him," Piper corrected. Seeing Paige's looked, Piper shrugged, "you have to admit your spells have this way of backfiring!"

"And yours doesn't?" Paige asked sceptically, tilting her head to the side. "I particularly remember a time you decided to cast a spell so you could communicate with Wyatt!" She fired back, "something along the lines, of 'help this mother understand, the thoughts inside her little man-""

"Paige," Piper snapped, "I get it!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring at her sister. "Are you going to cast the spell or not?" She asked, her impatience thinning. Something had decided to mess with her family - her son, and she was out for blood. And if this spell worked in any way, all the power to it. "Unless of course you want me to check it over," Piper said slowly, once again trying to read what Paige had written.

Paige moved so Piper couldn't read it and sent her sister a look, "no," she drawled slowly. "I think I've been a witch long enough to know a good spell from a bad spell! Besides, this spell in fault proof!" She insisted, and then she rolled her eyes and then without missing a beat she looked down at the page and read the spell she had written.

"Deep inside another dimension,  
Causing your family apprehension,  
Your terrifying thoughts we wish to grasp now,  
So share your knowledge and help us understand, don't ask me how."

But unknown to her, the spell she had just cast had combined with the one she had quoted Piper on, and then hearing the sound of orbing, she looked up as light blue and grey orbs appeared in the living room, and everyone watched as the lights dissolved into a man, looking to be about twenty with brown hair similar in hue to Paige's, and bright blue eyes that both Paige and Piper swore they knew, and he stood at about the same height as Wyatt.

The young man sniffed after he sneezed, only to orb out again and reappear in the same spot - giving both Paige and Piper a sense of déja vu. "Damn orbing," the man cursed as his nose scrunched up as he was about to sneeze again, but he caught it and he looked up and frowned when he didn't recognize where he was, but then his eyes rested on Paige. "But how did you…" he trailed off, his eyes never leaving Paige. "Mom?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

Paige's mouth dropped as she realized that the stranger was talking to her, but she was quickly brought back to reality when Piper's hand collided with the back of her head with a smack. "Fault proof, huh?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowing at her sister before her eyes drifted back to their visitor.

They had so many problems already, they did _not _need to add this to the list. It was bad enough that she had to save her son, but now they had this stranger calling Paige mom. She sighed in frustration, why was life never easy when you were a Halliwell? Why did it feel like they invited catastrophes like this?

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes : **There you go people, there is another chapter. And the character that just graced you all with their presence goes out to **JOUNOUCHI sama **and I will not tell anyone who it is, you will find out in the next chapter. And JOUNOUCHI sama, please don't tell anyone who he is. She requested that I bring him in for this episode, and I did - see I put your input in! But no more input for this story, I already have the feeling it's going to be longer than the other stories as it is. But I will add your ideas, but this story is done, and I will not be adding any more details. Maybe in later stories, but I know how I want this one to come out because there are some important knowledge to come out. I mean hello Chris is getting his memories back!

In light of that, I know pretty much what memories I want him to relieve. But, in regard to ones that happened in Season Six - any that you want Chris to relive? I am open to suggestions on the memories, but that's it. Oh, and the Elder we all hate - the one that made Leo forget everything in Seven Year Witch what was his name? Was it Odin? **Please review. **And I know the spell was bad, but it was all I could think of.


	4. I Feel I Have To Fight

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Four : I feel I have to fight

Paige rubbed her temples as she looked at the man in front of her, "okay, Jack?" She asked, seeing him nod, she nodded slowly. "So you're supposedly my son from another dimension," she stated, and seeing Jack nod, frowned. "A son that I apparently had after I got together with Cole after he came back to the land of the sane?" She asked, her face scrunching up as she shook her head. "Nope, don't see it," she said. Sure, after Cole had turned good again - after the Source had been taken out of him, she had sympathized for him. After all, it hadn't been him that had chose to become evil, he had been infected. But still, she had him being a couple - a _successful _couple- she just couldn't see it. She turned and looked at Piper, "and is this even possible!?" She demanded.

But it was Melinda who answered absently from where she was reading over her aunt's spell. "Well, from what I can see you _did _mention being from another dimension, but even that shouldn't be enough to make him," she said, pointing at Jack who only smirked at her. "To orb into our dimension." She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "is there any chance that you said something previous to casting the spell?" Melinda shrugged, "I don't know, something that could have interacted with your spell, something that rhymed?"

Piper nodded, "the spell," she said, looking at her baby sister. "You quoted the spell the I cast that one time bout Wyatt, the one about making a mother understand her little man." Piper raised an eyebrow, "what if that was it? What if that was enough to cause Jack to orb in," she smirked, "either that or he has taken after you and has the habit of orbing between dimensions," she said - referring to when she had been pregnant with Wyatt and Paige had sneezed and orbed to another dimension where she was supposed to have been dead.

"Once!" Paige exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration, causing Wyatt and Prue to look up from the book where the were trying to find something to help Chris who had stopped tossing - for now. "I orb to another dimension _once _because of his," she said, pointing at Jack. "Apparent father and you never let me live it down!" She whined, "it was _once _Piper, let it go."

"You're forgetting about when you were pregnant with the twins," Wyatt piped in, looking up at his aunt. "They had powers from the womb," he stated, "and I believe their added power caused you to orb where your evil twin was," he raised his eyebrow, "but they seemed to know you," he commented, thinking back on it. "Want to explain how you knew your evil twin?" He asked, frowning when he saw his mother and aunt squirm. There was something his parents was keeping from him - them, and he intended on finding out. Keeping secrets was _never _a good thing, not in this family.

"Not now," Leo told his son, his eyes straying over to Chris, and then to Paige who was pacing back and forth - shaking her head in denial over the idea of her being with Cole in some twisted - a really sick and twisted - time-line. He sighed, "but no matter how he got here, we still have to find a way to get Jack back to his time," he stated - giving the family advice much like he had done when he was their white lighter. But even over the years, it hadn't been a habit that had died.

Paige nodded, "I agree," she said, "but you all seem to be _okay _with the fact that _me _and _Cole, _the person who dragged Phoebe through hell and back, ended up together in another time-line!" She wailed. "I mean, COLE!?"

"Can it woman," Piper warned, taking charge. "Now - Wyatt and Melinda, I want you to go to magic school and try and find out what the hell happened to your brother," she turned on Prue and Henry Jr, "I want you two to find a way to send Jack home," she ordered. "Caleb, I want you to go to the Underworld and see if you can learn what the Source was up to, Paige, go talk to the Elders. And Emily," Piper said. "I want you to stay here with me, we'll flip through some books here and try and figure out what happened to Chris, any questions?" Seeing no one open their mouths, Piper clapped her hands, "okay everyone out," she ordered and various columns of orbs and shimmers disappeared and Piper walked over to Chris and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and sighed, "you'll be okay Peanut," she said before heading over and helping Emily search through the books that lined the bookshelves in the attic.

* * *

Chris frowned as he appeared in his room, and from the looks of things it couldn't have been that much ahead of the last memory. But faintly sensing the familiar bond, Chris turned around and saw that an almost sixteen year old Wyatt Halliwell was stood in the doorway of his room, starring intently at the bed. Frowning, and confused at what his brother was looking at, Chris turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the sight of him and his sister Melinda sleeping on his bed. Looking back at Wyatt, Chris noticed the smile on Wyatt's face as he watched his siblings - and Chris understood why Wyatt was watching over them.

He was the oldest, and Chris knew no matter what messed up dimension he was in, Wyatt believed that it was his job to take care of Melinda and Chris. And Wyatt would always protect them, whether they thought they needed his protection or not - something that annoyed both Chris and Melinda insane on a normal day. But all in all, Chris knew it could be worst, and looking at his brother in this flashback he was looking worst. And from the look of him, he hadn't slept in days.

But the truth was, Wyatt Halliwell was a man with a thirst for blood, and that thirst was only growing as he watched over his siblings. This was why he was going to the Underworld tonight. He still hadn't found the demon responsible for the death of his mother, nor the murderers who had killed his other family members. He'd already lost then; he wasn't loosing his siblings, or any other family member. He didn't care what boundaries he had to cross, or what lines had to be ignored. He was getting vengeance, and he was _not _loosing another person he cared about.

Chris sighed as he watched Wyatt lean against the door frame, smiling at his siblings that were curled up on memory Chris' bed which to the Wyatt watching - it wasn't much of a surprise. They had been doing that every night since their mother' passing, deciding to share a room after attempting to sleep in their own rooms - only to have nightmares. Which was understandable, but since then they had been sharing a room. And no one bothered to try and get them to sleep in their own rooms; when they were together, it was like the drew strength from the other, and the nightmares weren't so bad.

Chris smirked and looked towards the bed again. Melinda was curled up in a ball and had her head resting on memory Chris' chest. Memory Chris had one arm draped across their sister, resting comfortably on her waist and had his face buried into her brown locks, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender, ultimately calming his frazzled nerves. The covers had long ago been kicked to the end of the bed, and Chris knew that Wyatt knew better than to try and cover them back up; there had been a time that Wyatt had attempted to cover Chris back up when he seven - at least in his time he had, and Chris had sensed Wyatt in his sleep, and threw him into a wall using his telekinesis. A reason Wyatt never attempted to wake Chris up when he was having a nightmare, it was safe to say that Wyatt had learned his lesson.

But looking into his brother's eyes, Chris saw something he wasn't used to seeing in his brother's eyes. There was pain lurking behind them, but more that that there was a thirst for blood behind them, and Chris could barely identify the man in front of him. He looked like he was loosing it, however, before Chris could analyze his brother more, Wyatt quietly stepped back and took one last look at his siblings before he closed the door softly behind him, and orbed down to the Underworld to find the bastard that had caused his siblings so much grief.

And then, a feeling that Chris was used to swept through his body, touching every cell - sending him to another time. And he was sure more torment was coming - he had saw it in his brother's eyes. This was a consequence for taking the potion, Chris knew, but that didn't mean he had to look forward to the future memories.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he walked up into the attic and smiled at his mother who was stationed at Chris' side while Emily was passed out on the couch, a book resting in her hands. "I guess she didn't make it, huh?" He asked, bringing his mother out of her thoughts as she looked back at Wyatt and smiled as he walked over to Emily and laid a blanket on her before walking over and pulling up a chair beside his mother. "Any change?" He asked, looking at his brother, who was once again tossing.

Piper sighed and looked around. "No," she said simply, her eyes going back to her youngest son. "And he wont respond to anything," she frowned. "I haven't seen him like this since he was fourteen," she commented, tilting her head to the side. "It was the day of his birthday and he woke up screaming." She looked at Wyatt, "do you remember that?" She asked, instantly drawing Wyatt out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said absently, closing his eyes. He remembered that, he had orbed over to Chris room the moment he had heard screaming, but when he had asked Chris had avoided any talk of the nightmare. And then after time, the topic just died - but now that Wyatt thought about it, Chris had been acting the same way over the past few weeks, every time he approached Chris, he was brushed off. But Wyatt wouldn't let this go, not like he had when Chris was younger. He was the older brother, and it was about damn time Chris accepted that and allowed his family - his brother - to help. Because Wyatt wasn't going away, he was just as stubborn as Chris was.

Wyatt looked at his mother and frowned, she looked like she wanted to sleep - she looked as exhausted as he felt. But he knew his mother didn't want to leave Chris alone, but she couldn't run herself to the ground like this. "You know mom," he whispered, careful not to whisper to loudly - not wanting to wake Emily up. "You should go get some sleep," seeing his mother's look, he smiled. "I'll stay with him," it was said as a suggestion, but Piper knew that one all too well. She had often used that tone on her children and that tone stated that he was giving her a choice before he forced him to go to sleep. "If anything changes I'll let you know," Wyatt promised.

Frowning, Piper got to her feet and nodded. "Okay," she said, leaning down and kissing Chris' forehead. "Night Peanut," she whispered before turning around and kissing the top of Wyatt's head, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, honey," she said, heading towards the stairs. Reaching the stairs, Piper smiled when she looked back and watched as Wyatt moved his seat closer to Chris. Knowing Chris was in safe hands, Piper exited the attic and quietly shut the attic door behind her. She could spare a few hours and get some rest - something told her that for whatever reason, Wyatt needed a moment alone with his brother.

Hearing his mother close the door, Wyatt watched his brother's face carefully, he was slightly pale and he was frowning which made his face look tense but other than that he seemed to be fine. There didn't seem to be any injuries, but the nightmares or whatever they were, they were causing Chris pain. Ever since Chris had been fourteen, Chris had had nightmares on and off, but even though he didn't know the content, Wyatt was worried. He had noticed that the nightmares usually surfaced after Chris had a trying day. And Wyatt had no doubt that whatever had been done to his brother was nothing good - and if it was causing nightmares then they were probably horrible, meaning that there would be a reoccurrence in the nightmares for the next few nights.

Deciding to take the final plunge, Wyatt placed a hand on his brother's, trying to calm Chris - letting him know his brother was there. But his brother muttering in his sleep, causing Wyatt to raise an eyebrow. "...please, don't…" Chris whispered in fear, causing his brother to wonder what he was dreaming about. But no matter what it was, Wyatt was going to be there for him when he woke up. And once he knew what happened, Wyatt was killing the bastard.

* * *

Chris squinted as he walked through the alleys of San Francisco, only to shiver when he heard people screaming - and from what he had seen it was because demons were combing through the city, hunting for witches. But there was a bitter cold to the black night - and it was pitch black. Chris had never seen so much darkness anywhere except for the Underworld. There was no stars, moonlight because they were covered by the smoke coming from the burning buildings, but more than that, every street was completely deserted. Well, except for the one Chris was on, following his counterpart and Prue. From what he could gather without either of them talking they were hunting for someone, or something, but that was all he could get. They weren't talking for they didn't want to be heard by the demons - his demons. That was all he had gathered, but though they had not given a name he knew who the he was. Lord Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, heir to Excalibur and the Twice Blessed Child, more commonly known as the Source of all evil - at least in this time.

Hearing something, Prue stopped in mid-step and Chris watched as the other him immediately stopped with her and he watched as she whipped around - Athame at the ready, only to breathe in relief when a cat hissed and ran by. "Damn cats," Prue muttered to herself, brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes, her hair desperately needing a trim, but she hadn't at the time. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Chris, who had grown into a tall twenty year old man since the last flashback, his shaggy brown hair hanging over his eyes. "Are we sure about this?" She asked in a whisper, "it's not safe to wander around like this, you _know _that," she accused. "He has probes flying everywhere these days," and they both knew it. The probes' mission was to hunt down unregistered witches, but Wyatt had an alternative motive, he was looking for his family.

Memory Chris rolled his Jade eyes and nodded curtly at his cousin, and continued to walk silently through the streets, his eyes wide. Traveling in the city when you were a witch was pretty much suicide, especially now that evil had overtaken the world and like an evil plague distributing its destruction. But they were on a mission, they had to find out what was happening to the Resistant members, and the only way to do that was to see what the demons were up to. Unknowingly to him, he picked up his pace when he felt the hairs perk up on the back of his neck. And then, knowing Prue was following him, Chris ducked into an alley, and then before Prue could question him, he pulled her close to him and pulled her down so they were ducked behind a dumpster. After a few short moments a group of three demons walked past, marching in military formation causing Prue to grip her hands into fists to resist the urge to blow them all into the next world.

Once they were clear from sight, Prue and Chris climbed out of their hiding spot and continued on their route, only to freeze when they heard the telltale of high-heeled shoes clapping against the street. Tightening his grip on a vanquishing potion, memory Chris spun around and got ready to throw it when he noticed it was his favourite assassin. "Damn it Chris," Bianca hissed, seeing the potion in his hands as she put her hands on her hips. "Maybe I was _safer _with Wyatt around," she hissed, embracing Prue as the younger woman threw her arms around her. Seeing the question on her boyfriend's face, she shook her head. "I couldn't find her," she said simply, watching as Chris nodded.

Chris raised an eyebrow, who were they looking for. He knew who everyone was, he just didn't know who they looking for. Whoever it was, they believed Wyatt had them, which from his memories was _not _a good thing. But watching as his cousin released Bianca, he smiled at her. This was the first real memory he had a chance to look at her properly, all the other ones had been to fast, or something else had been going on. But this time he actual got to see her, and she was beautiful. At the moment her straight brown hair was falling loosely around her face, and she had big brown eyes and she was wearing a leather outfit that left little to the imagination. Hell, the other him sure knew how to pick him. A hired gun, he was sure that wasn't what his mother had meant when she had told him to find a himself a nice girl and not be afraid when she came along. Assassin just didn't seem to fit that bill, especially where Piper Halliwell was concerned.

Prue looked at memory Chris, and Chris could easily see the fear in her eyes, despite the fact that she was trying to hide it. Prue had never been good at hiding her emotions, "he wouldn't hurt her, would he?" She asked, looking at Chris. If he was willing to hurt _her_ then that meant that Wyatt was further gone that any of them had realised. This was her they were talking about, not just any random witch that Wyatt would have picked up off the street. Seeing her cousin wasn't answering, Prue looked to Bianca who was conveniently avoiding her eyes. "Guys, this is Emily we're talking about," she said, eyes bulging out of her head. "Wyatt would _never _hurt Emily."

Bianca opened her mouth to reply, but was cut of by a strange, metallic whirling sound. A round device descended on them, but before the probe could transmit she powered up an energy ball and blew it to pieces, but it had caused that much of a racket that no one had heard the familiar jingle of someone orbing in, nor did they notice the black and blue lights descend from the sky only to appear in the shadows. "We have to get out of here," Bianca stated, walking over and grabbing Prue's hand. "More will be here any second."

Chris frowned, he had seen the person orb in, and his first thought had been dark lighter, but seeing that silhouette of the figure he knew differently. It was Wyatt, Lord Wyatt.

"Probes are the least of your problems," the voice sneered from behind them, as he began clapping at them. "But I give you an A for effort, it's been hell trying to track you down" Causing Chris to frown when his brother stepped out of the shadows, only to reveal a young man that was no older than twenty-two. He was taller than Chris, both versions, and had long curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing all black, that gave him a more intimidating look, but his identity was unmistakable, and seeing him Chris could only shake his head and look away. Not getting an answer, Wyatt placed a hand to his heart - assuming he had one - and a pained expression appeared on his face. But Wyatt had _always _been a terrible actor. "What? No hello, or how have you been? How's life treating you?" He met eyes with memory Chris, "now I _know _your mother taught you better manners than _that_! She's probably turning in her grave because of your manners right now."

Chris snorted at that comment, in unison with the memory Chris, and he knew they were thinking the same thing. Wyatt was the one ruling demons and sending the world to hell, yet Piper Halliwell was turning in her grave because of Chris' manners - but Chris had to admit, that sounded like his mother. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, memory Chris sighed. "What the hell do you want Wyatt?"

"Manners," Wyatt chided, standing to his full height, as if to intimidate his brother and cousin, and whoever else was with them, her back was to him, but even she didn't seem as scared of him as he would have hoped.

Memory Chris rolled his eyes, "sorry, Wyatt," he bit out, a bitter tone underlying his voice as he glared at what appeared to be revulsion at his brother. "How have you been, is ruling demons and ruling the world going good for you? Do you think you've made mom proud?!" He asked sarcastically, ignoring the warning look Prue was sending him.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his brother, it appeared as though his smart mouth hadn't died over the years. And if he was being honest with himself, Wyatt was happy about that. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble on of these days," he said, unaware that in two years time after an unfortunate situation in the attic of their ancestral home that he would snap and attempt to kill his brother, claiming he didn't need him. Something that couldn't be further from the truth. "You've been more of hassle that I thought you would be," he commented, shifting his gaze between his brother and cousin.

Prue rolled her eyes, "sorry to inconvenience you," she said bitterly, ignoring the look Bianca was giving her. But she didn't care, she had _a lot _of pent up anger against her cousin. "But if we've been _that _much of hassle, we'll be leaving now," she said, gripping Bianca's hand - tighter than she had too.

Wyatt sighed, "you haven't even listened to what I have to offer. This petty little fight is pointless, there is no reason for the Charmed children to be on opposite sides," he said. "We should be ruling together, together we would be invincible." Seeing the way that Chris was moving slightly towards the woman beside Prue, he smirked. "And whoever your lady friend is," he locked eyes with his brother, his smirk becoming more pronounced when he saw Chris' look darken. "Shocking, you not telling me there's a girl in your life," he reprimanded, and then in a swift movement of his hand he had Bianca in his telekinetic grip and lifted her up in the air and twisted her around so he could see her face. And seeing who it was, Wyatt couldn't keep the shock of his face. Bianca had once been one of his best assassins, but she had gone AWOL months previous. "Well Bianca, this is a surprise." He smiled, "I thought you were dead."

Bianca struggled against his hold on her, but narrowed her eyes. "Didn't know you cared," she exclaimed, showing that Chris' sarcastic attitude had rubbed off on her.

"Of course I did, I lost one of my best assassins," Wyatt commented, waving his hand, sending Bianca straight into Chris, who had to hold her around her waist to keep her from going at him. Everyone was well aware that Bianca hadn't wanted to work for him, but Wyatt had vowed he would kill her mother if she didn't. But the bastard had killed her anyway. Wyatt sighed, "but that's not why I'm here," he stated. "I have forgiven others, and I can forgive you and the rest of the family, along with Bianca for your betrayal."

"Betrayal!" Memory Chris yelled, he didn't betray his brother! He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that this would end up to be a battle of the lungs. "I didn't betray you," he hissed as he began pacing, seeing the slight smirk on his brother's face, memory Chris flung his right arm to quickly for Wyatt to notice and Wyatt flew into a brick wall. Damn his big brother, he knew all the right buttons to press. And the thought that he had betrayed his family, let them down somehow - that had always been one for Chris. "Wyatt, when have I _ever _betrayed you?" He demanded, God damn it, he was trying to _save _his brother. "You're the one that changed! One minute you're this great older brother, the next thing me and Mel know is you're sneaking down to the Underworld then the next you're sending the world to hell! That is _not _what our family was about, if anything, you betrayed me! You changed, not me! You betrayed _me_."

Standing up, Wyatt brushed himself off. "That hurt," he growled, ignoring Prue's jibe of 'good.' "And stop being such a selfish brat," Wyatt chastised, "things change and you are acting like a spoiled brat."

"Me selfish?" Memory Chris cried angrily, at the same octave as his mother used to use. "You're the one that is killing people, innocent people-"

"No one is innocent!" Wyatt roared.

"I wasn't finished," memory Chris growled, raising his voice so he was louder than his brother. "You're the one that are killing people, simply for the reason that they don't agree with what you want. You turned the manor - our _home _- into a museum! Ever since you've went on this power trip the only thing you've done is tarnish the family name and push away the people who care about you Wyatt! Because do you really think that any of your lackeys would help you out if you needed it? They're demons Wyatt, they are unreliable and they want nothing more than for you to fall. unlike your family, they don't care about you."

"I know they don't care," Wyatt said. "I'm not stupid Chris, all that matters is that they are loyal and do as they're told. I don't need people to care about me, caring for someone only leads to trust - and that _always _gets destroyed in the end."

"Oh please," Prue snorted, "you've never trusted anyone. And you're being like this to protect yourself from being hurt? From who, your family? If anything, you betrayed _our _trust the moment you claimed dominance over the God damn Underworld. Like Chris said, _you _changed, not us."

"Of course I changed," Wyatt yelled, "the pointless fight for good and evil, when had it ever done the family any good? Where did it get them all? Dead! The thought of good and evil isn't real. It's merely a chaotic mess designed by the Elders to prevent people from reaching their true potential." He took a deep breath, and his face acquired the same unfeeling look as before. "As I was saying, I can forgive you."

"Well we don't want your damn forgiveness, Wyatt! I am not going to ignore as the city gets torn apart and we are not going to step aside while innocents die! That isn't who we are, and you know that! We weren't raised that way, and we will never be a part of that. None of us will," memory Chris yelled.

Prue looked away as tears sprung in her eyes, "and there was a time I thought you wouldn't have been either."

Wyatt sighed, "times change, Prue." he said simply, looking at Bianca. "There was a time I didn't think you would become friends and assoisiate with demons."

"Hey pot, you're black."

Memory Chris nodded. "Hey Wy," he said, using his childhood nickname for his brother.

"Just to let you know, I'm not giving up on you, we're not giving up on you," he corrected. You're still in there somewhere, and we will save you. I don't care what it takes." he vowed, looking at Wyatt, silently studying him, seeing if thee was anything, any evidence his brother was in there somewhere. Not finding any, memory Chris dissolved into a column of blue and white orbs, followed by Bianca shimmering out with Prue in hand. Leaving behind a confused Wyatt.

Wyatt sighed, he had seen the determination in his brother's eyes. "Chris," he growled in frustration, "how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want, and I don't **need **to be saved?" And with that, Wyatt Halliwell, the Source of all 'Power' orbed out in black and blue orbs, just as Chris was transported to another memory.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source stood flipping through the Grimoire, he wasn't worried. He knew exactly what was happening up above the surface, the Warren family were stressing over saving Chris, unaware of the fact that he would simply wake up once all the memories were restored. Memories that he hoped would put a wedge between the close bond of the Halliwell brothers. Chris was the key to their undoing, once Christopher received his memories, there was no doubt in his mind he wouldn't be as close to his brother. Not to mention that once his parents and aunts found out, they would go out of their way to keep him safe. For he knew they wouldn't be able to lose him, not again. So clearly, the key to their undoing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two demons flaming in, "she was caught trespassing," one said, and the Source turned around. Only to smile when he saw a fit woman, with long brown locks and deep brown eyes trapped in their iron grip. "Do you want us to make an example of her?"

The Source smirked when he saw the woman glare at him hatefully, "no need." He assured, "she's no threat to me," he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Leave us," and instantly the other demons flamed out. Looking back at his guest, he smiled. "Hello, Kelsey isn't it?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and then shifted her own eyes to the face of the man who could have been the murderer of her friends - multiple times, and she instantly felt her terror be substituted by hatred and fury. Her voice, cold and harsh and filled with vicious disgust spat at the Source. "None of your damn business, I didn't come here to chat, I came here for answers." Seeing the Source wave his hand, gesturing for her to continue, she took a deep breath. "What the hell did you do to Chris?" She demanded, seeing the Source smirk, she felt her anger boil out of control. "Answer me!"

The Source chuckled at her, tauntingly. "Feisty," he commented, but seeing Kelsey's look he sighed. "What makes you think _I _have had anything to do with what is happening to Christopher?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Kelsey sneered.

The Source sighed in melodrama, "fine, I admit it, it was me," he confessed, placing his hand to his heart. "I'm guilty, take me in." He smirked, "and I suppose you want to know what I did to him?" Seeing Kelsey nod, he shrugged. "That is moot to the point, wouldn't you rather know who I am? Why I hate the wretched Warren line?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes, and despite all her better judgement she sighed. "I'm listening."

"Well…"

* * *

Chris frowned when he appeared in a huge living room and looked around, only to whip around when he heard the familiar sound of orbing, and raised an eyebrow when he saw himself orb in, quickly followed by Callie, whose blue and white orbs appeared directly in front of the other him. "Not so fast," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. "I was not done talking to you," she started, only to have memory Chris roll his eyes and walk away from her.

"Well to bad, I was done talking to you."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the tone the other him took with their baby cousin, he couldn't remember ever taking that tone with her. Sure, he had chided her and teased her, but never had he brushed her off like that. "Please Chris," Callie pleaded, chasing after him. "I know why you want to go back to the past," she said, causing Chris' head to perk up. "And I know you can do it, you're the only one who would be able to," she shrugged. "Wyatt is important to all of us, and going to the past is probably the only way to save him, but you don't have to do it alone," she stated. "All of us, we're a teams, remember? How can you just leave us all?" She demanded, "how can you leave us? We've already lost Wyatt and Melinda," she said, seeing how Chris winced, she sighed. "Hell, we lost my sister to Wyatt, Ana abandoned us." She winced, her sister's betrayal still hurt. "Are you really going to leave us like this?" She walked over to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "We're a family, we are suppose to save him together. Remember that word? Family? Do you remember what that means?"

Memory Chris nodded, "yes I remember," he said rolling his eyes, "and when I get back, we will be." He promised, lowering her hand. "We will be a family, and we'll have Wyatt back." He shrugged, "and Mel and Ana, then we can be a family."

"But-"

"Save it Callie," Elizabeth said, walking in with Prue. "I've gotten down on my knees and begged, Prue has tried, Junior has tried, hell I'm pretty sure Leo tried," seeing her cousin's look, she nodded. "Yeah, I know. _And_ Katy cried for hours begging him to take us all, or at least one of us to her." She sighed, "he wont budge."

Bianca sighed as she walked in. "Chris, we soon have to go," she said, looking at the time. "The tour starts in just over a half hour," she stated, watching as Elizabeth pulled Chris into a hug to shame all others. "Awe honey," she said, walking over to Elizabeth who was sniffing, trying to keep the tears at bay. "It's not like you're not going to see him again," she said softly as the young girl released her hold on Chris.

And then Katy stormed in, Henry Jr on her heels. "Where is he?" She demanded, seeing her cousin, she ran over to him and gave him a bear hug, "please take me with you." She whispered, she knew this was the only choice - the only option they could live with. No one would survive killing Wyatt, so they had to save him. Save him before it happened. "You don't have to do this alone," she said, "he's _my _family too. So why exactly can't I go with you?" I already lost one unofficial brother, I am _not _loosing another."

Bianca smiled, "you wont," she promised, looking at Chris with narrowed eyes, daring him to contradict her. "I'm the one getting him in," she said, punching the teenager softly on the arms, "what happened? I thought you trusted me?"

"I trust you."

"Then leave the man alone!"

Shaking his head, Henry walked over to his cousin and pulled Chris into a hug and patted his back. "They're lunatics," he whined, causing Chris to laugh. "At least you're going back to the sane family," he said, letting go of Chris.

Memory Chris raised an eyebrow, "sane?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Were you raised around the same people I was? Sane is the _last _word I would use to describe them," he said. Then his face changed into a serious expression, "take care of them when I'm gone right?"

Prue and Bianca rolled their eyes, "like I need protection," they muttered in unison, ignoring how Henry nodded.

Nodding Chris pulled his cousin Callie into a final hug, rolled his eyes when she brought on the argument they had been having for the past three weeks now. "So, are you _sure _you don't want me to tag along?"

"Nope, you're not going," Katy sing-songed - if Chris wasn't taking her, she wasn't taking their younger cousin.

Callie sighed, "fine," she groaned, "but you better come back in one piece," she warned. "I have summoned your mom, and she said if you don't she _will _find a way to hunt you down and kick your ass," hearing Chris chuckle, she shrugged. "Your Mom's words, not mine."

Chris shrugged and looked at everyone who already had tears in their eyes, "so, don't I get a hug?" He asked, and all his younger cousins ran towards him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"You better take care of yourself," Katy warned.

"Hey, give me some credit, I can take care of myself." Seeing their looks, he smiled. "Okay, I promise."

Walking over to Prue, Chris smiled. "You going to miss me?" He asked, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. Holding her a bit longer than he needed to, Prue was like a sister to him, out of all the girl cousins she was the one he was closest to.

"Like a thorn in my side." She said with a laugh, "don't get into any trouble."

Chris nodded, "wont be any fun without you without you and Henry," he said simply.

Bianca smiled sadly, she really didn't want to interrupt this. "Chris," she said softly, "we need to get going." Chris nodded and walked over to her and gripped her hand, "I'll be back soon," she said, and then they shimmered out. He walked over to Bianca and held her hand, "I'll miss you."

* * *

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Wyatt went back to looking at his brother. Chris looked so content at that moment, the only proof that he was restless was the fact that he was still mumbling in his sleep. But looking his brother now, Wyatt realised that Chris seemed to be a bit thinner than usual, and maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but after this, he was paying extra attention to his brother. He had noticed the haunted look in Chris Jade orbs.

Wyatt frowned, Jade orbs that were currently unseen. Not because Chris' eyes were closed; but because his brother's hair had grown so long that it was covering his eyes. Shaking his head Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the length of Chris' hair. Their mother was sure to have a fit if Chris didn't get it cut soon, and looking at his own that was being to curl because of its length, he sighed. They had always been forced to have their hair cut short. Wyatt smiled, he had once asked her way they had to have their hair cut, and Piper simply replied, "_it makes you look like rebels, and you were born to gentlemen." _

Standing in the open doorway of the attic, Piper couldn't help but smile at Wyatt. He was a good older brother, she had worried for a while when they were going up - afraid the other future would happen again. But it hadn't. and watching Wyatt reach forward and gently brush a stray lock of hair away from Chris' face, she knew it wouldn't.

Chris stirred under his brother's touch, causing Wyatt to smirked as he stretched slightly, and then rolled over in his sleep. "No pressure," Chris muttered in his sleep, causing Wyatt to snort at his brother. Shaking his head, Wyatt stood up and bent over and kissed his brother's forehead, causing Chris to scrunch up his nose, looking like the cute 5 year old he once was.

"We'll fix this baby brother," he vowed.

* * *

Chris looked back to the door and watched as it slowly opened, only to have Bianca's head pop around the corner and look for demons and then they walked into the attic - Bianca and his other self. "What do I tell them, Bianca?" memory Chris asked, he didn't know what to tell them. He had to earn their trust, but he had to do that without telling them to much. But who decided was to much?

Bianca unhooked the tape that was blocking off the attic, and Chris could tell from the look on her face that she was considering all the options memory Chris had. She sighed and looked at her Chris, "don't tell them anything," she decided. "just ... stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."

Memory Chris still looked uncomfortable and watched Bianca, "but what if they find out who I really am?"

Bianca stopped walking and rolled her eyes, but Chris could, and from the exasperation on her face, they had been over this a lot. "They wont," she stated. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, "not so long as you can pass yourself off as their white lighter," she said walking over to the holograph version of the book.

"Are you sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" Memory Chris asked, he really needed to know. If he didn't have his powers, he wouldn't be able to pass himself off as a white lighter.

Bianca turned around and gave him an exasperated look, that clearly said 'we've been over this.' "Not with _this _spell," she stated. "That's why we need it," she walked towards Chris, "look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."

"Great. No pressure there," he said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes, glancing down at the floor board as it squeaked.

Bianca smiled at Chris, "Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this," and it was true Chris was the only one who could go back that knew the Charmed Ones well enough. Sure, the others had been raised by them, but they had been younger. And Chris knew Wyatt the best - other than Mel, but she looked to much like Piper. Chris on the other hand had a mix of both parents, so it wouldn't be _as _obvious. But just spending five minutes with him, they were all aware that it possible they would figure out his true identity. "You're the only one who can save us."

"If I make it back," he pointed out.

Bianca smiled slightly, placing her hand on his shoulder, "baby," she whined. "You _have _to make it back," she said, giving him a sly smile as she brought her hand up to his cheek, "_if _you want to marry me," she said simply, leaning up to give Chris a passionate kiss.

Chris smirked as he watched the two as they broke apart. "You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" the other him stated as Bianca laughed and dragged him towards the holographic version of the book.

Bianca ran her hand through the holograph of the book, she looked up at Chris unsure. "Are you sure you can summon the real book?"

"Yeah."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, she knew Chris wasn't weak - out of the next generation he rivalled Wyatt for powers, but that didn't mean that he could summon the book from Wyatt. Not to mention if Wyatt detected it leaving - which he would - he would sense where it went to, and then he would know it had been Chris. "Away from him?"

"Yeah," he said, not a doubt in his voice. "But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."

Bianca shook her head, "we won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them," she stated as she walked over to a wall and took out a piece of chalk. Slowly she began to draw the lines, until they soon joined to form a triquetra.

Both Chris' watched as Bianca finished the last line and turned around, tossing the chalk away. She looked at Chris, "it's time."

Chris watched as his counterpart turned around and walked towards Bianca, who walked towards him until they were face to face. "I don't want to go," he stated simply. He looked into her brown eyes, "I don't want to leave you," he knew his voice must have taken on a childish tone, but he didn't care.

Bianca walked over to him, playing with something on her finger, locking eyes with Chris, she slid the engagement ring of her finger. She stopped in front of Chris and handed him the engagement ring and smiled, "here. This will remind you of why we're doing this," she stated closing up his hand, and looked him in the eyes. "Of what's waiting for you here."

Memory Chris sighed and pulled Bianca into a hug, her head resting on his chest, and his chin resting on her head. "Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay?" He said as he pulled away, he seen Bianca nod. "Then get out of here, because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him," he looked Bianca in the eyes, "he'll kill you."

Bianca nodded, "don't worry," she said, seeing Chris' look she smiled and hit his chest lightly, "come on! I can take care of myself!"

Nodding the other Chris leaned his forehead against hers, before pulling away and walking over to the holographic book and sighed as Bianca stood in front of him. Taking out a piece of paper he began, "I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place," he locked eyes with Bianca, "claim refuge in its rightful space," he chanted.

The all too familiar Book of Shadows seemed to fall out of thin air and land on the book stand.

"It worked!" (Memory) Chris exclaimed brightly.

Bianca sent him a look. "The spell!' she said urgently. "Find the spell!" She stated as she and Chris began frantically flipping the pages.

Chris watched as they finally stopped on a page and his other self took a deep breath, "hear these words, hear this rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Then he walked towards the portal, but stopped and looked back at Bianca, looking at her with yearning. Then a demon shimmered in behind Bianca. "BIANCA!" the other Chris yelled, heading towards her to help her as the demon grabbed her.

Bianca grabbed his hand as he grabbed her and twisted his arm behind his back, and proceeded to kick him, until he was disoriented enough and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. She looked at Chris, "go!" She yelled, seeing Chris wasn't moving she rolled her eyes, "GO!" She yelled a little more urgently, as the demon swiped his feet in under her and sent her to the floor.

The other Chris watched her for a few more seconds, and the past people knew he wanted nothing more than to help her. With tears appearing in his eyes, he turned back to the portal and walked through, but they knew that had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Chris was familiar to the feeling of floating, he had felt it many times in his life. It was often an effect of spells, but traveling through time, it sent a tingle through his whole body, and the next thing he knew he was in the attic and he saw his aunt Phoebe - a younger aunt Phoebe and his aunt Paige fighting against what seemed to be a Goddess, either that or someone got off at the wrong house when attending a Greek themed party.

Then he saw himself orb in, but from his appearance he had already been here for some time now. He had orbed in right in front of Phoebe and pulled a potion out of his pocket, ready to face the Titan. "Don't look into her eyes," he ordered.

And then he threw the potion, and the other Chris was transported.

* * *

Prue frowned and sighed, there was nothing in this blasted book! What good was it if there wasn't anything in it when they needed it. Why did she care about demons her mother and aunts had vanquished? They weren't coming back, she paused in thought. Well, they _shouldn't _come back, she corrected as her mind drifted to Barbas, Cole, Gith, and every other demon that had that nasty habit of coming back. A lot like a bad rash now that she thought about it, she shook her head and fell onto the sofa. "So," she said lightly, "cousin of mine from another reality," she said simply as though it was nothing new, "any knowledge from your way that isn't in this?" She asked, dropping the heavy book into his lap, smirking when he let out a sound as though all the air was rushing out of his lungs.

Henry Jr frowned as he sat on a chair and watched Prue interact with Jack. He didn't like Jack, and he knew he had no reason to not like Jack, but he didn't like him. Sure, technically the man was his half brother, but it was kind of creepy to think about. That his mother could have ended up with Cole instead of his father, with that thought in mind he narrowed his eyes at his newly found brother as though it was his fault. _"Why did you give _him _the book?" _He telepathically sent to Prue, who unnoticeably looked up and peered at Henry with a frown on her face. _"I don't trust him."_

"_You don't trust anyone you don't know," _Prue snapped back, rolling her eyes as Jack skimmed through the pages. _"Besides, it's not like he's a threat to us. After we fix everything we're sending him back," _she assured. _"You'll be your momma's only boy soon enough," _she said sarcastically, ignoring whatever response Henry may have had. "So," she said, giving Jack her total attention. "The Source is giving you trouble in your time too?" She asked, seeing Jack nod absently, she frowned. "You wouldn't happen to know anyway to, oh I don't know, get rid of the son of a bitch for good, would you?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope," Jack said, flipping another page, not really sharing anything, obviously they knew all that the people of his time knew. Which was really equivalent to nothing, they didn't know where the Source was from - how he had come to be, what he really wanted, nor did they know where he had received all his powers. "All we know is what the Elders told us," he admitted, sighing. "But they _still _haven't deciphered the prophecy, and they are refusing to let us look at it until-"

"Wow," Henry Jr interrupted, sharing a look with Prue who simply shrugged. "What prophecy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, why hadn't they been notified of any prophecy? Seeing Jack's incredulous expression he shook his head, "we haven't heard anything about a prophecy. Are you saying there is a prophecy that has to do with the Source, but the Elders are refusing to let us see it?" His eyes traveled upwards, "damn conscientious objectors," he muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, they seemed to have a few more issues with the Elders in this time that they did in his. Sure, it was no secret that the Warren line wasn't a fan of Elders, but if it was possible, the Warren line here was on worst terms with Elders than they were. "But why wouldn't the Elders tell you?" He asked, that much didn't make sense. The Elders weren't known to keep prophecies and end of the world gimmicks from them - and he knew that was true no matter what time-line he was in.

Prue crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I don't know," she growled, causing everyone in the room to shy away from her slightly. "But I intend on finding out," she vowed, "Caleb!" She yelled, and several minutes later the cranky looking half-manticore shimmered in and frowned at Prue, awaiting what she had to say. "Can you do me a huge favour and shimmer to the Underworld and see if there is _any _chance that the Source knows about some prophecy that we don't?" Seeing him open his mouth, she shook her head. "I'll explain later," she said as she watched him shimmer out. "Now," she sighed,

"we have to find a way to get you," she said, pointing at Jack. "Home, and then we can help everyone else with the Chris issue." Why were things _never _easy?

"Merde," Henry said simply, causing Jack to frown as he followed the other two up to the attic.

"When French people swear," Jack said simply, tilting his head to the side as Prue opened the door to the attic. "Do they say, 'Pardon my English'?" He asked, only to stop when Henry turned his head to give him a look, Jack was really getting on his nerves.

"Shush up demon boy," Henry Jr said, "we're getting you home and then we're hunting down an Elder and finding out about this prophecy," he said, heading over to where his aunt Piper was stationed beside Chris.

**Author's Note : **Sorry it took so long for an update, but it was _long _and school is being a pain lately. I swear it's a conspiracy. They're trying to keep me from updating. Now, the next chapter all the memories Chris is going to live through is done, I just have to add in the other parts and edit. So at the moment the next one _should _be up in a few days. Now, show the love and **please review **in the meantime. And the next chapter is going to be memories of Chris-Crossed, and the one after that is ones of the family being mean to Chris. Any requests? Bye.


	5. Will This Déjà Vu Never End

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

And I know you want to know who the Source is, and I promise you - you will find out. Eventually. But I'll be leaving little breadcrumbs along the way - like Hansel and Gretel! Yeah, and when you have a theory, message me. And I will either give you a yay or a nay! And I don't know how ling this story will be, probably the same length as my other 'episodes' but it could be a bit longer.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Five : Will This Déjà Vu Never End

Chris sighed when he appeared in the back room of P3 where he slightly remembered staying when he had traveled back to the past. It was odd, suddenly being able to remember the late nights he had stayed up, working back here trying in vain to find what had turned his brother. He could vividly remember every detail, where he kept the one lone book he had brought from the future, where he kept a few pictures in secret to remind himself why he was doing all of this, everything. But more than that he could remember that he never used to sleep - even though he had needed sleep, his family had been more important to him - something that had stayed true to his character to date. Nothing matter more than his family.

Chris gasped as Bianca shimmered in, dressed in her leather outfit that made her look so unlike the Bianca he had seen in the other memories - so unlike the Bianca he remembered falling in love with. "What is she doing here?" He asked, remembering that he had left her in the future - fighting against some pathetic demon, but here he was still in the past. So, why was she here and better yet, how did she get there? Chris sighed, why did he feel as though he didn't want to know? He had no doubt that she wasn't here to have a little get together, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that he knew what had happened - that even though he never had his memories on some level he had _always _known. Because whatever happened, it was something that he shouldn't have forgotten. And that was Chris' only thoughts as he watched Bianca flick on the light and push aside some papers, only to smile sadly when she picked up what Chris knew was a photo. But that didn't make sense to him, he knew at the present time his family didn't know that he was related to him, so why would he leave out a photo that could potentially reveal his identity?

Bianca sighed and Chris found himself studying her features as placed the photo back to where it was a lone tear fell down her cheek, one that she quickly brushed away. "I'm so sorry Chris," she murmured, causing Chris to look up and watch her intently. "I have no choice," she said as she flicked the light off and went to sit on an old chair by a cabinet that Chris knew for a fact was still in the backroom because of his mother's inability to let things go. Listening to the sound of Bianca's steady, deep breaths, Chris almost missed the door slowly opening, but looking over he saw himself walk in and flick on the lights, but once his eyes rested on Bianca, pure shock appeared on his face and he absently shut the door. And Chris tilted his head to the side in thought as he thought it over, future fiancée randomly showing up - yeah that would probably surprise anyone.

Memory Chris starred at Bianca as though he thought if he took his eyes off of her she would disappear - leave him. "Bianca?" He asked carefully, as she stood up and she walked towards him. "I don't understand," he admitted, his eyebrows creasing as he tried to think of a reason for her being here - well, more like a reason he could accept. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca smiled warmly at her fiancé as she placed a finger over his lips, causing Chris to frown - he was getting really bad feelings about this. "Ssh, there'll be time to explain later," Bianca said, dragging her finger from his lips, down his neck, to his chest. Oh yeah, Chris had bad feelings all over about this. "But for now," Bianca said, trailing off, and then her expression went cold and she plunged her fist into memory Chris' chest, and Chris watched on as his powers began to transfer from him to Bianca as he sunk to the floor. Oh yeah, he was never again questioning his Halliwell paranoia.

Hearing the door open, Chris didn't even look over as his mother entered, he was to entranced by what was happening between him and the Phoenix, but his mother's voice quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey Chris," Piper said, "you know, all work and no - hey!" She exclaimed, as she seen Bianca with her fist in Chris' chest, and Chris watched Bianca pulled her hand out and formed an energy ball, but his mother didn't waste any time and brought her hands up and flexed her fingers - blowing the demon up, to what Chris knew wasn't a permanent vanquish. Sliding down the cabinet, Chris could see that the other him was in pain - not physical, although he had to admit that looked like it hurt like hell. But he knew the other him was feeling more emotional and physiological pain than anything else as his mother walked over to him - concern etched on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Memory Chris said, a stunned expression still on his face as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. "I think so," he said slowly, accepting his mother's extended hand and allowed her to help him to his feet - cringing as her touch sent shivers through his body as the longing to tell her the truth ripped through his already fragile heart. He had lived without her, eight years he had lived without her and now he had the chance to be with her again and he didn't take it. He was literally a stranger among his family - to them, he was nothing more than a nuisance from the future. But to him, they had been his reason for doing all of this. All the treachery, the sneaking around, the lying, the manipulating - it was all for them, and memory Chris only prayed they would be able to forgive him someday.

"What happened?" Piper asked, not able to grasp as to why Chris - the neurotic white lighter from the future who had been nothing but alert in all the time she'd known him - was caught off guard. Then an idea hit her, "who was she?"

Chris watched on as the other version of him looked into his mother's eyes and lied straight to her face. "I don't know," he said, looking away. And Chris sighed, he knew that had been killing him - keeping something from his mother. But he understood why the other Chris had lied, but that didn't mean it wasn't tearing him apart on the inside - after all, they were one and the same. He knew how the other Chris was feeling better than anyone else. Then groaning, Chris felt himself being pulled somewhere else, unaware of the troubles his family was enduring while he was being transported to another memory.

* * *

Prue took a deep breath as she walked around the attic, well more like paced furiously. Damn Elders! She fumed silently, she had been calling them for a while now, and did any of them have the decency to answer her? No! not even Sandra, and if she was being honest, Sandra was the only Elder Prue was willing to deal with, well Kevin was okay too. But that was it. If another Elder dared enter this house, that was it. She would…well she would find _some _way to express exactly how she felt about this. Stupid, self-righteous, dodgy, sneaky Elders that were always trying a fast one. And for what? There messed up sense of the Greater Good. When were _they _going to start doing some of the leg work?

Henry Jr took his eyes off Jack for one minute, he was getting creepy vibes from the guy still. Even though Henry knew he was legit, in some weird dimension he _was _the son of Paige and Cole, but that didn't mean that Henry trusted him. There was something off about that guy, hell he was a descendant of a had-been Source of all Evil. But it was more than that. He was up to something, so he was _not _being left alone for one minute. Sighing, he looked over to Chris and frowned, and then looked to Prue. "If they haven't answered yet, I doubt they will," he commented, only to shrink back when Prue sent him a withering glare. "Just saying," rubbing his hands over his face he looked to Chris and sighed, "where did Aunt Piper and Wyatt go anyway?"

Prue stopped in her pacing and frowned, tilting her head to the side. "I think they went to Magic School to see if Mel came up with anything," she said as blue and white orbs filled the room, only to reveal Paige, who had a enraged expression on her face. "Aunt Paige?" She asked carefully, looking at Henry who shrugged in response to his mother's terrible mood.

"Damn Elders!" Paige snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I don't know how people can work with them," she exclaimed. "They haven't been this stubborn since I tried to bring up maternity leave," she stated, shaking her head. Seeing the others in the room, she smiled sheepishly. "What? They're pigheaded pests!" Taking a deep breath, Paige sat on the arm of Aunt Pearl's sofa and looked at her nephew. "So, how's it going down here?" Her question was met by sighs all around, all except Jack who was sitting against a wall with at stony expression on his face. "Oh, that bad, huh?"

"Yes!" Prue said lightly, "and Caleb hasn't shimmered back yet," she said, a little fear seeping into her voice. Sighing, she shook her head. "If that boy has gotten into trouble I swear that I will send him to purgatory myself," she vowed, resuming her pacing. "We can only deal with so many problems at once."

That was when Jack got up from his spot on the floor, and innocent smile on his face that Henry easily saw through, but he knew if he said anything Prue and his mother would say something to him. But wasn't it his mother always telling him to trust his instincts? "I can go find him," Jack said lightly. "I can shimmer down and look for him," and then before anyone could stop him, he spoke again. "Okay, bye!" And then he shimmered from view, but not before sending a look Henry's way. He _really _didn't trust demon boy.

"I don't trust him," Henry muttered to himself, grumbling as the ripples from the shimmers disappeared from view, but it was only loud enough for Prue to hear. He looked to his mother, ignoring how Prue was looking at him. "Aunt Piper is at Magic School with Mel and Wyatt," he said, "you know the library better than them," he admitted, "maybe you could go help them?" Seeing his mother's look, he waved his hand dismissively, "we'll keep trying to get in contact with the Elders."

Paige frowned and looked from her son to her niece as they both nodded and sighed. "If you're sure," seeing them continue to nod, she shrugged. "Okay then," she said, her face lighting up now that she didn't have to deal with the Elders. "Au revoir!" She cheered as she disappeared in a column of blue and white orbs.

Looking at her cousin with confusion as to why her Aunt spoke French, she nodded when Henry explained it. "Her new charge is from France," he said simply as he headed over to the book, looking for something. "You would think after all these years that we would have a spell to summon an Elder when we needed one." He admitted, "I mean, they have this bad habit of popping in when we don't want to see them, so if they can inconvenience us, we should be able to summon their arrogant asses whenever we want!"

Prue snorted at her cousin and looked upward, her hands on her hips and her brown eyes blazing with fury since she had still yet to see an Elder. "Hey pacifist pricks," she called, causing Henry to snort, and Emily roll over in her sleep where she was stationed, causing Henry to shake his head. That girl could sleep through _anything_. "If you want to stay on our good side, then I suggest you orb down here right this instant and get your lazy asses off your high perches!" She shrieked.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, and being the part pacifist he was - decided to take a more welcoming avenue. "Kevin," He called, "Sandra?" He sighed, "someone want to come down here?" He asked, sending Prue a victorious look when orbing lights appeared in the room, but they both frowned when they formed into an Elder. But not any Elder, "Odin," he growled. He looked at Prue, "you wanted to talk to the Elders, there you go, I got some stuff to deal with," he said, getting ready to orb out.

"Henry wait," Odin said, frowning when the young man reluctantly turned around and crossed his arms, not even trying to mask his detestation towards the Elder. "You wanted to speak, so you have to deal with me," he said, not slightly afraid of the glares the two were sending his way. He was used to it, especially after dealing with their parents, but sadly their children inherited their ingrained abhorrence for Elders. "What is it you wanted?"

Prue took a deep breath, silently cursing Kevin and Sandra to hell for not coming down. "Fine," she said shortly. "We'll talk," she said coldly. "And you are damn well going to listen," she said, taking a threatening step towards the Elder. "And you _will _answer our questions," she stated, not sparing the Elder any sympathy. "What the hell is the prophecy in regard to the Source," seeing Odin's face form into an expression somewhere between shock and anger, she nodded. "Yeah, we know," she said glaring at him. "And when were you planning on telling us?" She demanded, but seeing Odin's face, she narrowed her eye. They hadn't, or at least no yet. Stupid Elders!

* * *

When Chris reappeared in another place, he realised he was at the San Francisco Arboretum again, the very place he had orbed after his memories had started. And it was because it meant something to the memory Chris, not him. But this was Bianca and Memory Chris' spot. Glancing up when he saw blue and white orbs descend from the sky, Chris frowned when he saw him self materialize and he looked like hell - for lack of a better word. Watching himself slowly lower himself to the bench, wincing the whole time - Chris couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw Bianca step out from behind the statue.

"You _really _shouldn't orb anymore, you know," she advised. "It could kill you," she shrugged as she continued to walk towards him.

Memory Chris scrunched up his face, but refused to meet her face, knowing if he did the blank expression on his face would go away and he would have to face the facts, something he didn't know if he was ready for. "Is that what you want?" He asked, but the Chris looking on could tell that the very thought of Bianca wanting him dead was to much for the other him to bear.

"If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead," Bianca said cockily, circling Chris like a predator. She shrugged, "all I want is to bring you back," she assured, passing him as she continued to circle him.

Memory Chris didn't give her any reaction, "how'd you know I'd be here?" He asked, but inside he knew the answer, but he couldn't force himself to believe that she had used what they had against him like that. That was something he would expect from Wyatt - not Bianca.

"The same reason you knew I'd be waiting here," Bianca stated. "I mean, this is still our spot," she said as she stopped by the bench. "Isn't it?"

"No," Chris heard himself answer, as Bianca's face softened. "This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future." He shifted slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Do you remember?" He asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes and gave him a scrutinizing stare, "we were naïve to think we could change anything…" she stated, "… to stop _him_."

"You don't believe that," memory Chris stated, but seeing her blank expression, he looked down. "Or at least you didn't."

"Well, I do know," Bianca insisted.

Memory Chris looked at her again, "what happened to you, Bianca?" He asked, though a part of him really didn't want to know. "How did he turn you back?" He asked.

Bianca took a step forward and raised her foot on the bench. Leaning on her knee she began to speak, "that's not important," she stated. "What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon," she pointed out. "Think of it as ... an infection," she said with a wicked smile, " And I'm the only one with the antidote."

Chris watched himself shake his head. "Here or there," he said starring into her eyes once again. "I'm dead anyway," he said, causing Chris to wince. He knew that it had probably been Wyatt that had sent her back, and the thought that Wyatt - his overly protective brother could kill him - that was a bit much for him to handle.

"No," Bianca answered quickly, reassuringly. She put her foot down on the ground again, "he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you." She stated, "Now, please, Chris," she pleaded. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Memory Chris didn't answer her, instead he looked at her and then orbed away. Bianca reached out trying to stop him but wasn't fast enough, and Chris slipped through her fingers. Seeing all the orbs disappear, Chris watched as Bianca narrowed her eyes and growled deep in her throat. "Halliwells," she muttered, causing Chris - despite the situation - to burst out laughing.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smirked as Kelsey tried in vain to absorb what she had just learned about the Source. His smirk became more pronounced when she began shaking her head in denial, "blows your mind, doesn't it?" He sneered, and he had to admit it really did. When he had first learned the truth of his origins, he had been in denial too, until he accepted it as the truth. Then he had become livid - to the point the was at now, hating the entire Warren line.

"But that's not-" Kelsey said, once she had found her voice.

"Possible," the Source finished, seeing that that was indeed what Kelsey had been about to say, he shrugged in response. "That is a matter of opinion," he stated as Daquin shimmered in - unannounced. Seriously, was a reliable demon _that _had to find. "What is it?" He snapped, not even attempting to hide his annoyance.

Daquin dropped down on one knee and bowed his head, "there is someone here to see you my liege," he said simply.

Raising an eyebrow, the Source nodded curtly and Daquin shimmered out. Smirking, the Source looked at Kelsey and sighed, "one second my dear, I'll be right back," he promised. "And then we can continue this conversation," he said flaming out, leaving Kelsey behind whose wobbly legs finally gave out in under her. She had to tell someone, they had to know the truth!

* * *

Chris then appeared in an apartment that he didn't recognise, but after thinking on it, it came to him - Bianca's childhood home, meaning they should be … Chris trailed off when he seen memory Chris laying down on the sofa with Bianca leaning over him with her hand once again in his chest. "Just let me finish what I started," Bianca said in what almost sounded in a kind voice. "You'll feel better soon, I promise," she assured. Seeing Chris scrunch his face up in pain, she took a deep breath, "that's it, easy does it." She said as she slowly removed her hand, "slow breaths," she instructed when she saw Chris open his eyes.

Once he had his voice back and a little energy, memory Chris glared at her. "What'd you do to me?" He asked angrily, there was no way he could go up against Wyatt without his powers- which he assumed was the point.

Bianca glared back at him, "I just saved you life," she retorted, just as angry. And Chris could see the emotional strain this was putting on her - anyone would have been able to see it, even through her mask. All except the other him, he was to angry to see it, but it was there, clear as day.

"By taking away my powers?" Memory Chris asked slowly, the sarcasm evident in his voice. He watched as Bianca looked away and grabbed a piece of chalk and walked over to the wall, removing the picture hanging there. Sitting up, as she tossed the picture to the floor, he decided it was time to get some answers. "How are you going to bring me back, anyway?" Pure interest on his face. "The spell is a one-way door. It only goes_ backwards_ in time," he pointed out.

Bianca continued to draw the symbol on the wall, Shaking her head, she brought herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't take the bait, all she had to do was make sure Chris got to the future and then survived. "He created a new spell because of you." She stated, "one that works both ways."

Memory Chris rolled his eyes as he watched her. "I'm touched," he said sarcastically. And Chris nodded his head, his brother was persistent like that. He knew there was no way that Wyatt would give up if there was something he wanted - and Chris knew he would do whatever it took to get it. That was what had been scaring him over the past few weeks, the fear that Wyatt would become the tyrant from his dreams. Leave it to him to save the future and then be to worried to enjoy it in his new life - what a Chris thing to do.

"You should be," Bianca fired back, turning to look at Chris. "He's gone through a lot of trouble to get you back," she stated.

Memory Chris narrowed his eyes, "Yeah. I see that."

Bianca stopped and turned around, "You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best."

"Oh really?" Memory Chris asked sceptically, "how's that?"

Bianca walked towards him, "because this is your only chance to live." She said, causing Chris to look away and flinch as though he had been burned. The thought of Wyatt going to the point that he could kill him - that was to much for him to bear. "If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they have to bring home is a body," she pointed out, and memory Chris looked away slightly, he knew it was true.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and get through to her. "Doesn't matter," he stated, as he reached into his pocket. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway," he said, as he tossed Bianca's engagement ring onto the coffee table.

Bianca's look softened, and she looked at the ring, and allowed the hurt look to appear on her face. After a few moments, she collected herself again, and her face modified her face to the cold expression again. And without so much as a word, she turned around and continued the unfinished drawing while Chris leaned back on the couch.

Chris watched as his counterpart got up from the couch and walked closer to Bianca as she finished. He sighed and then glared at her, "you really expect me to just, jump into this thing like before?" He asked, starring at her sceptically. Surely she knew him better than that.

Bianca looked at him, "not without a fight, no." No matter how much she wished Chris would go willingly, she knew he was persistent, and he was not giving up without a fight.

Memory Chris sighed and turned away, walking towards the window, well aware that Bianca was watching him carefully, making sure he wasn't going to try to bolt. Even though she knew, that he knew it was pointless, especially without his powers. Suddenly he whipped around on his heel, "how can you be so cold?" He accused, using the only argument he had left. "How can you stand there and pretend we never meant _anything_ to each other?"

"I don't have a choice," Bianca insisted.

"Bianca, please don't do this," he pleaded. watching as Bianca looked down, he seen her cold mask slip off, and knew that this was his chance to get through to her. "Don't give up on _everything _that we fought for," he insisted as he walked closer to her.

"I'm not," Bianca mumbled quietly. "I'm just hoping we can find another away," she said quietly, and without another word, her mask was up again. "Um," she said hesitantly, trying to clear her thoughts. "Ready?"

As Chris watched as he seen Bianca and him turn - ready to go back to their time, but his mother and aunts orbed in - potions ready in their hands. "Hey future girl," he heard his mother call, and then Bianca turned around and his mother threw a potion at her, at the same time Bianca conjured a Athame, threw it at his mother and shimmer out. As she shimmered, the Athame broke the vial and Piper froze the Athame in front of her face as Bianca shimmered in. And in one fluid moment, grabbed the Athame and held it at Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca said cockily, a satisfied grin on her face for a brief moment until she caught Chris tensing behind her, and she knew why. Family came first to Chris.

Phoebe nodded, "wow," she said slowly, taking in the appearance of the woman who had apparently managed to steal Chris' heart. "She is good," her voice approving, but honestly, who wasn't impressed by that?

Paige stepped forward, the potion ready in her hands. But she froze when Bianca pressed the Athame against Piper's throat with more pressure. "I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it," she stated, and the onlookers nodded. They didn't doubt it.

Paige nodded, and from the look on her face, they could tell she was trying to find a way out of this, but she was concerned about Piper's safety. "Yeah well," she smiled smugly, "we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

"Maybe," Bianca allowed, but she very much doubted it. "But then," a smirk appeared on her face, "you really have to hope the Power of Two will do," she looked at Paige.? "Wont you, Paige?" Seeing Paige's surprised face, "oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books," she explained calmly. "Now, put the vials down, slowly."

Phoebe and Paige did as they were told, their eyes never leaving Bianca. "Bianca, don't," the other Chris pleaded. He had watched his mother die once, he wasn't about to do it again. "Let her go," he started, and he sighed. "And I promise I'll go with you," he bargained.

Piper's eyes strayed from the Athame, and her eyes found Chris. "Chris," Paige said slowly, "what are you doing?" She asked carefully, but there was force behind her words, the distrust clear in her tone.

Chris' counter part ignored his future aunt, and never took his eyes off his mother, "If you kill her, there wont be a future for either of us to go back to," he stated, seeing Bianca straighten her back, he knew she seen his point. "And you know it," he added.

Phoebe frowned, she knew there was some hidden message hidden in those words, she knew it, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. She looked at Chris, "what are you talking about?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

Bianca looked at her, "you'll see if you live long enough," she said harshly. With that, she backed up and allowed Piper to go free, and turned to walk to Chris.

Paige wasn't ready to let Bianca take their white lighter just yet, and now that Piper wasn't in danger, they were back at full power. "Piper," she shouted, "freeze them!"

Listening to her sister, Piper raised her hands and flexed her fingers, but both Bianca and Chris kept moving. "Aah!" She said in surprise, "OK, I get why she didn't freeze," she stated simply, as she scratched her head in confusion. "But why didn't he freeze?" She asked, pointing at Chris.

"Un-unless he's—he's a—," Phoebe stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth, causing Chris to wince. Oh yeah, he knew that had was going to backfire. They would have found out eventually, but this did not go well as to building trust. A lie was still a lie, even if done for the right reasons. That had been with his mother had told him his whole life, and tilting his head to the side, Chris couldn't help but wonder if this was why.

"I'm a witch, too?" His counterpart asked, seeing their surprise, he nodded. "That's right," he continued. "Part witch, part white lighter." He looked at his aunt Paige, "just like you _Paige_," he said with emphasis,.

"You lied to us?" Paige asked harshly, causing Chris to cringe at the hate in her voice.

"I had to," Chris' counter part insisted beggingly. He didn't want to lie to them, but he had had no choice. "It was the only way to get you to trust me," he stated as he braced himself for the accusations to come.

"Trust you?" (Memory) Phoebe asked sceptically, starring at him with hatred.

"Never mind." Brushing it off, that was what he had become good at in the past. Ignoring the hurt.. "It doesn't matter anyway," he choked out.

"So that's it?" Piper asked, pissed off at him for lying, but at the same time he had came back to protect her son, and that was enough for her to keep him around. "You're just going to leave?"

"I don't have a choice, she stripped me of my powers! It looks like Leo is going to have to fix that _floorboard _without me." He looked at Bianca, and sighed. "Lets go."

Bianca waves her hand, activating the portal, and she and Chris turned to start walking. Out of habit, Chris took her hand, and as they walked through the portal, he gave the sisters one last look, praying they got his message.

And then, Chris was gone again. Gone to relieve another life that could have been his, which he was glad it wasn't. It sucked.

* * *

"I can't believe you," Prue raged, glaring at the Elder. "I mean, you find out about this prophecy, and what? You decide we don't need to know right away so you put it away on a shelf until you deem it fit that we know?" She demanded, ignoring how Odin was trying to get a word in. "I'm not down," she said, pointing a finger at him. "Where the hell do you bastards draw the line," she asked, rolling her eyes when Henry Jr sent her a message. "I know they're not all men," she snapped, turning to glare at Henry for a minute. "And I do not sound like Grams," she defended, turning back to glare at Odin. "I mean honestly, you all sit up there on your mighty perches, supposedly keeping the world in working order, but I don't know about anyone else, but it sure seems to me that we're the one doing all the leg work!"

"Okay Prue, will you just listen to him, please?" Henry Jr said, butting in. Rubbing his hands over his face to rub away the fatigue, he ignored how she was glaring at him. "If you let him get a word in, he might actually have something important to say." He stated, _"please," _he added with his telepathy. _"We should listen to him, it's the only way we're ever going to find out about this prophecy, and if you keep at him like this, he isn't going to help out with Chris," _he said, his eyes straying to their cousin. _"Just give him five minutes."_

Prue sighed and glanced sideways towards Chris, and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew Henry was right, but Elders were so infuriating. They brought the hate out in her, not the love - which was hard to do, considering she was part-cupid. "Fine," she said reluctantly, sighing in defeat. She looked up at Odin who had visibly relaxed, "you get five minutes, and not a second longer."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Odin nodded. "it's more than fair," even though to him it was anything but. He had gotten off his 'mighty perch' to come down here, but he wasn't going to make his thoughts known. The entire new generation, he mentally sighed, he swore they were worst than their parents. The same in stubbornness, but there were nine - three times as many. "We did mean to tell you about the prophecy," he stated. "But we haven't been able to make headway with it, so we didn't see it relevant to tell you about without first knowing what it was about."

Prue continued to stare at him, the mistrust shining clear in her eyes. But she sighed, because from what her empathy was picking up he was being genuine. But that didn't mean he regretted not telling them, but that he was Clearly confused about the prophecy. They didn't know what it was about, and she intended on proving that. "So, about this prophecy," she said slowly, "what _have _you been able to learn?"

Odin sighed, "I'm afraid we haven't been able to learn anything," he admitted, causing Prue to smile in victory. She had been right, but that meant that they didn't know anything. So they were still at square one, which sucked. What was the use in being right? "All we know, is that over the past few weeks there has been a shift in the balance between good and evil, and we believe it has to do with the fact that the Underworld is pulling together. And the other Elders and I, we believe it has to do with the new Source. The power he has, the organization, the ability to cover his tracks," Odin shook his head. "We haven't seen a uprising this worrying since Balthazar," he said. "I am sure you know of him."

"Yes," Prue said quietly, leaving out the fact that she had met his son from another dimension earlier, the last thing she needed was for the Elders to find out about such a thing. "I've heard of him," she said, looking down at the floor. Clearing her throat, Prue looked back up at him, "so, what does this have to do with the prophecy?"

Odin sighed, there was no dodging that subject. They were persistent, he would give them that much. "All we have been able to make out, is that it has to do with you and your generation specifically." He took a deep breath, "and it mentions that a time is approaching where you will fight a battle that could irreversibly tip the scales in the favour of evil if you are all to lose."

Prue tensed, _"Emily's visions," _she thought, remembering how Wyatt had mentioned that Emily had been having nightmares and visions of what would come to be if the Source was to win.

Henry Jr let out a low whistle in understanding, "no pressure there," he said, sarcasm apparent in his voice. "And this is why the Source doesn't like us??"

Odin once again sighed, "we believe that may be part of the reason," he admitted, "but that is assuming that he is aware that the prophecy exists. Meaning that he must have been hiding all these years with someone high on the food chain, as it were. Because up until a few weeks ago, we weren't even aware of its existence. But whether this is the reason or not, the Source seems to view you all as a threat. For what ever reason, he is very angry with you, and because of that he believes that you and you're family, as well as your friends Caleb Johnson and Emily Simms are a hazard to his plans." He closed his eyes, "and he knows that you are powerful, but more so when you're together. So it is our belief that somehow he wants to break the circle you've all formed by making you all venerable somehow."

Prue took a shaky breath, "how does he plan on doing that?"

Odin looked at her, in an expression that some may have called regret. "I don't know." Looking up when a familiar jingle rang in his ears, he sighed and looked at them. "I wish you luck," and with that, he dissolved into blue and white orbs.

Unable to form any words, the silence was broken when Henry sighed. "We still had thirty seconds," he whined, only to from when Prue sent him a look. "What!?" He asked innocently. Shaking her head, Prue turned when she heard someone behind her move.

"What I miss?" Emily asked, yawning as she sat up and stretched. Seeing their faces, she frowned, "why don't I like that look?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to get it to go straight again, but it wouldn't work. Giving up, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, someone tell me what's going on!"

* * *

Chris sighed as he watched the other Chris and Bianca step from the portal, and then they stopped walking as six demons stood in front of them. All of which Chris could identify, meaning Wyatt had killed a few minions since he's been gone. "Welcome home, Chris," his brother's calm voice stated from behind the demons, who parted and looked to their leader as he stepped forward. He was a tall, muscular man with curly blond hair and icy blue eyes moved past them and paced behind them. His hands held neatly behind his back.

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris' counter part said calmly, but on the inside his heart was racing, and he knew Wyatt knew. He wasn't afraid of his brother, he never had been. And even then Wyatt had held all this power at his finger tips, but Chris wasn't up to debating with his brother.

Wyatt stared into his brother's eyes, and a flash of hurt appeared. Damn Chris for forcing his hand. But his brother couldn't hold his gaze and turned his head to the left and stared at the floor. Hearing his brother's footsteps he looked up, pleased to see that Wyatt had an uncaring expression on his face. He couldn't think of Wyatt as his brother, that would only make it _that _much harder.

Wyatt walked passed his demons, and approached Chris until he was but a few feet in front of him. "They're not a threat to me," he said to his demons, confident look upon his face.

Upon hearing his words, the six upper level demons shimmered from the room. Wyatt stared at his brother, "Et tu, Chris?" Wyatt addressed his brother quietly. Turning on his heel, he walked towards the family's Book of Shadows, shaking his head in disbelief. "Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt!" the other Chris insisted. "I went back to save you."

Wyatt stopped his pacing and spun around and looked at his brother sceptically. "Save me?" He repeated, a hint of amusement in his tone, "huh," he muttered in disbelief, a grin appearing on his face, but he was unconvinced by what his brother had said. "From what?" He questioned.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

Wyatt's grin instantly fell, and he sighed. "That's always been your problem, Chris," he stated, as he looked down and ran a hand over the surface of the book of shadows, which still rested in the spot where Chris had summoned it to on its podium. "Stuck in the old good vs. evil morass."

Chris shook his head, mirroring his other self's actions. This wasn't Wyatt, this wasn't his brother. His Wyatt was the brother that they - he paused, great now he was talking about himself as a we - that they had known all along that Wyatt could have been.

Unaware of the thoughts going through his baby brothers' mind, Wyatt continued. "I'm so past that," he added, a smirk on his features. "It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" The other Chris asked.

"That's it," Wyatt affirmed, watching as his brother shook his head. He sighed, "that's why I keep this museum intact," he looked around the attic, "to remind everyone of the power of which I was born. Which I possess."

"To bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, then continued to step forward towards Chris until they were only a few feet from each other. "You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot," he pointed out, meeting his brother's gaze, he added. "But you…" he trailed off pausing, not able to finish his sentence. Seeing Chris swallow hard, he spoke again. "I've forgiven Bianca," Wyatt began and Chris turned his head towards her and then back to Wyatt. "I can forgive you, too." He said sincerely, "If," he added, "you promise never to cross me again."

The other Chris stood to his full height, he was not backing down. "I think you know me better than that," he stated. Surely by now Wyatt was at least aware of how persistent his brother was.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him," Wyatt said acidly, as Bianca strode forward next to Chris.

"Leave her out of this," The other Chris demanded, but before he could say anything else, Wyatt raised his hand and slowly started squeezing his fist shut, in a gesture Chris had become accustomed to over the years. Feeling his oxygen being cut off, Chris immediately grasped his throat, gasping for air as Wyatt's arm slowly started lowering. And as it did, Chris sunk to the floor until he was on his knees, the pain written evidently across him face.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt asked acidly, starring at his brother. And then he violently waved his hand to the right and Chris was tossed like a rag doll, flying behind Bianca, and into a wooden cabinet in the corner, smashing it into pieces because of the impact.

Bianca strode forward, fury evident on her face. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him," she accused, glaring daggers at Wyatt.

Wyatt didn't even turn to look at her, he kept his eyes fixated on his brother. "You promised you'd turn him," Wyatt fired back calmly, his stone expression never leaving his face. "Just like I turned you," he sneered, "or at least I thought I had," he countered, watching from the corner of his eyes as Bianca ran to where Chris was rolling on the floor in pain.

Bianca knelt beside Chris, she had never meant for this to happen. "Chris, please," she pleaded, "I didn't bring you here to die," she whispered, stray tears streaming down her cheeks.

The other Chris looked from his brother do Bianca, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he assured. He shakily got to his feet, his eyes straying to the floorboard, "I think."

Once Chris had gotten to his feet, Chris rushed towards his brother, but Wyatt, having always been the stronger of the two, steep aside and easily threw Chris into a piece of furniture with little ease. "Have you lost you mind?" He hissed, but there was a little disbelief in his voice as he starred at his brother. His eyes narrowing, he brought his hand up and once again formed that choking motion, "I don't need you," he said icily, using his telekinesis to lift Chris up to the ceiling, once again choking his brother as he formed and energy ball in the palm of his free hand.

Watching Chris struggle for breath, Bianca stood and rushed behind Wyatt, unable to watch anymore. Seeing Wyatt was about to unleash the powerful energy ball, she forced her hand into Wyatt's back; paralyzing him where he stood. Seeing Chris fall to the floor with a thud, she panted. "Whatever, you're planning on doing, do it fast," she choked out, panting after every word. Refusing to let go of her hold, she squinted as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, "I can't hold him for long."

Chris watched as his counterpart immediately scrambled towards the floorboard and threw back the rug that was covering the squeaky floorboard and ripped the floorboard up itself. Without hesitation, he reached in and grabbed the old, dirty piece of paper, silently thanking his Aunt Paige as he quickly read her handwriting. "The power of witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack!" Glancing up to make sure Bianca still had a hold on his brother as a blue light enveloped him.

The moment his brother got his powers back, Wyatt broke free of the hold his would-have-been-sister-in-law had on him, and without looking, kicked out behind him, effectively kicking Bianca square in the face, throwing her across the room.

Bianca gasped as she flew through the air, until she fell the floor as a sharp broken piece of the cabinet that Chris crashed into earlier pierced through her stomach with a resounding wet sound. Seeing Bianca go flying, the other Chris yelled. "NO!" As he roughly waved his arm to the left, effectively tossing Wyatt across the room, but the force wasn't enough to kill his brother. But it was enough to make him fly upwards and hit the light hanging from the ceiling, and then to fall to the floor dazed. Rushing to Bianca's side, he placed a hand on her side and leaned his head against hers. "Bianca. No, no!" He whispered softly, his voice thick with emotion.

Bianca smiled up at Chris, "haven't we been here before?" she asked between gasps, sharing a joke between her and her fiancée.

The other Chris smiled sadly and nodded to her, "maybe we will be again," he said hopefully, not ready to let her go.

Bianca nodded, and whispered, "maybe." Bianca swallowed as Chris lowered his head to her chest and the tears continued to build in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He only looked up when he felt Bianca take his hand and place something in his palm, "if you .. if you can finish what we started," she stated.

Chris walked over to see what it was as his counterpart opened his palm and they both seen the engagement ring. And then, closing his eyes, the other Chris swallowed hard, nodding slightly.

Bianca smiled at Chris, only to glance past Chris when she heard Wyatt beginning to stir. "Hurry," she urged, "taken the spell so he can't send anyone else," seeing Chris hesitate, she added. "Go!"

The other Chris nodded and took one final look at Bianca, he stood quickly and ran to the podium and began flicking through the book furiously looking for the spell as Wyatt got to his feet.

Wyatt got to his feet and noticed what his brother was doing, and he was not going to allow it. So hearing his brother begin to chant, Wyatt didn't think his actions through and he formed another energy ball.

The other Chris quickly read the spell, "Hear these words, hear the Rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind," he chanted, automatically ducking as he saw an energy ball flying his way. Hearing it whiz above his head, and explode behind him, he stood back up and found his place again. "Send me back to where I'll find, What I wish in place and time." With that the portal opened and he gave Wyatt one last dirty look, and then Chris grabbed the spell out of the book, and ran to the portal and dived through.

Wyatt sent one last energy ball after his brother, but the portal closed, and the energy ball collided with the wall, scorching it black. "NO!" Wyatt roared.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source walked into the cavern and frowned when he saw a man standing with his back to him. "What is your business here?" He asked, "I was in a rather important affair when you decided to grace yourself to my presence, rather rudely may I add. Have you ever heard of announcing before hand that you're going to shimmer on in?"

"Yes, but I have some important information for you," the voice stated. "Some that you may find of some help to you," he said, turning around, only to reveal Jack who had a lopsided grin on his face. "After all, we're all part demon here, practically brothers." He smirked, "if we can't depend on our like, then who can we depend on?"

The Source raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

**Author's Notes : **So, Chris-Crossed memories, which was one of my favourite Charmed episodes. I mean, hello it was just thought out and I loved it! And the first time I saw it and Chris was like 'hello Wyatt' and it went to commercial, I remember my mouth dropping. Aha, but it was great. One of those priceless moments. Any who, family being mean to Chris moments next. Any requests? And yes, you were all right to be suspicious of Jack - all of you who messaged me and said you were. Now, what is demon boy up to? And did you like the Elder scene, I've always found them difficult to write - maybe it's because I hate them so much. Who knows. Oh, and has anyone figured out who the Source is yet? I mean, in the past couple stories (including this one) there have been clues, so message me if you think you know!

And remember, **please review.**


	6. Can't Go On Like This

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**Source's Identity : **And I will _not _tell anyone who the Source is - at least not yet. It will come out, sooner or later. But come on, in Charmed did all of this come out at once? No. So, when his identity does come out, you have my permission to shout finally and then either die of shock or be transported to the hospital because you went into shock when you learned who it was. But in the meantime, take a guess. If you're right, I'll message you back and say so. Be careful, and watch out for those clues!

And someone has messaged me and had the right answer - making me very happy. So, it is possible to find out who he is. Congradulations to JOUNOUCHI sama who guessed correct. Anyone else think they know, well even if you don't, take a stab at it. Thank you, Bye!

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Six : Can't Go On Like This

Chris frowned when he looked around the room that he knew was Wyatt's room when he was a baby, and even when he was a kid. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. He barely registered the baby toys, the pictures on the walls, the crib - none of if existed in his mind. All he could see was the other Chris and a demon - Chris _knew _it was a demon - though a part of him told him that the demon wasn't dangerous. But that didn't change the facts it was a _demon. _"Oh man," Chris groaned, "this is going to end so badly," he exclaimed.

The other Chris took a deep breath and was watching his baby-older brother with tears in his eyes as he looked at Wyatt with longing. Something Chris could notice in his counterpart's eyes really easily. He truly missed his brother, and the other Chris held no judge against him. And then, Chris knew that made sense he wouldn't give up on his brother either. You weren't truly a Halliwell until you tried to kill your family, turned evil, or dated someone that was evil. "Are you almost done?" The other Chris snapped, his eyes burning into the demon's skull as he sent a brief glance to the door before turning his gaze back to his brother. He wasn't friends with the demon, but he trusted him. He was one of the few demons that _could _be trusted. He was neutral.

The demon sighed in exasperation as he continued scanning the boy for evil, well aware that Chris was watching him intently - both Chris'. "The boy is powerful," he defended,, ignoring the white lighter's snort of _'tell me about it' _, and sighed. "These things take time, and the more powerful they are, the longer it takes." He paused in his scanning and looked to Chris and held the wand in his direction, "and I can tell if I were to scan you that you hold great power also," seeing Chris' look, he sighed and went back to scanning Wyatt. "Young people of today," he said shaking his head. "Well, the future," he corrected. "They have no time for a simple conversation anymore."

"Stop the chit chat," the other Chris growled. "I don't have time for your petty words. I have to find out who-"

"Is after the Twice Blessed," the demon said in a bored tone as he looked up at Chris. "But one cannot help but wonder, why would a white lighter from the future care so much about what happens to the Twice Blessed." He mused, "surely it has more to do with the fact that he sends the world to hell in his future," he commented. "Maybe a personal connection?" He asked, seeing Chris tense up, he knew it was the correct answer. "But how does one meet the Twice Blessed? A friend? A friend of the family?" He raised an eyebrow when he got no movement out of Chris. "Or maybe you're the family."

"Why don't you just do as you were told," the other Chris snapped. But it was because of the hurt that he snapped, the demon had noticed. That comment had struck a nerve, a demon. A demon had put the pieces together, at least to some degree. He knew he came back because he cared about Wyatt, and yet his family. They hadn't noticed. But then again, people tended to be blind to what they didn't want to see. He was living proof of that, he hadn't seen that Wyatt wasn't changing before it was to late. And by then, Wyatt was already to far gone and it was impossible for Chris to save him. But he couldn't fail this time, he _would _save his brother. Even if it meant erasing himself or earning his family's hate. His aunts and mother, they were dead to him. They weren't there in the future, and Leo? Leo had never been his family. All that mattered was making a better place for the ones he loved. His siblings - who would be there in the good future, alive. And his cousins, family friends, and Bianca.

Sighing, the Chris looking on looked at his brother. "Man Wy," he said, as if his brother could hear him and understand him. "You were a quiet baby," he commented, then smirking to himself, he couldn't help but take a jibe at his brother. "What happened to you?" But then before he could even register what was happening, his father and aunt Paige walked into the room - the only reason Chris noticed was because the demon shimmered out. "What the hell-"

But he was cut off by his father. "What the hell is going on?" Leo demanded as he seen the shimmers from the demon disappear before he ran over to Wyatt and picked him up, giving Chris a hateful look the only time.

"Wait, I can explain," the other Chris said, throwing his hands up in defence. Ignoring the looks his family was giving him, it hurt to much. Because no matter what he told himself, they were his family. And nothing would change that, no lie, not even the little thing called time. They were his family, he only prayed they forgave him for all this.

Bouncing Wyatt up and down, Leo checked him over to make sure he was fine. "Are you okay, Buddy?" He asked sweetly, leaving Paige to bit Chris out for now. His only concern was to his son - for now. He would deal with Wyatt later.

"What was he doing?" Paige demanded, causing both Chris' to jump. Sarcastic remarks and poor humour - sure, that was expected of Paige. But the harsh tone in her voice was one neither of the Chris' were used to hearing from their aunt, only if it was directed at a demon. Was that what she thought Chris of now, someone on the same level as demons in her book?

Unprepared for the harsh tone in his aunt's voice, the other Chris stuttered. "Nothing!" He defended, seeing her look he backtracked. He knew his Aunt Paige wouldn't believe that, the demon _had _been doing something. Nothing bad, but something all the same. "I mean," he said quickly, "nothing bad, I swear." To bad for him that his word didn't mean a hell of a lot to them, not since he had been lying since he had orbed into their lives that day.

"Nothing bad?" Paige repeated in disbelief, starring at her nephew - even though it was unknown to her at the time - with something resembling hate. "He's a demon," she pointed out, horrified at the thought of what could have happened to her nephew if she and Leo hadn't entered.

"But he wasn't hurting him," the other Chris pointed out, "I promise." He would never let someone harm his family, not even his own brother. He would not let Wyatt hurt himself, that was why he had to save him. Wyatt, that was it! "Wyatt's shield wasn't even up!" He pointed out, still a little defensive.

"I trusted you," Leo growled, causing bother versions of his younger son to look at him, tears springing into Chris' eyes, but the Chris from the memory was used to it by now. He had been living with it for a little over twenty two years now. "I_ vouched_ for you."

"Dad," Chris murmured to himself, looking at his father who was directing so much hate to him. Well not him per say, but at the same time it was. If he hadn't saved the future, that would be him in the other Chris' shoes, and his father would be directing that hate at him.

"Look, just let me explain," the other Chris pleaded.

"Get out!" Leo shouted.

"Paige, please?" the other Chris tried, turning to look desperately at his Aunt Paige. She had never let him down before, surely she wouldn't start now. But seeing her look at him without saying anything, he knew the time had come. She had let him down, just like everyone else he ever loved. So, why had he thought his aunt Paige would be any different?

Seeing that Chris was still there, Leo shouted once more at him. He hadn't trusted Chris since they had met, and after this? What was he had told Chris before? Trust was a precious commodity. "NOW!" He shouted, and then, his eyes slightly softened when he saw Chris wince and orb out. But as fast as that hint of regret was there, it was gone. And his sole purpose was Wyatt - his only child. Typical.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source looked Jack up and down uneasily as he took a deep breath. "So," he said slowly - no fear in his voice, only the need to understand. "You know who I am?" He asked, seeing Jack nod curtly, he felt his eyebrows furrow in frustration and confusion. "Hut how?" He asked, unable to form any other response. No one knew of his identity, minus Miss Vincent, but that was all. That was his most carefully guarded secret, until a time he deemed the world to know the truth.

Jack sighed as he casually leaned against the Source's thrown, not at all concerned by the way the Source's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm not from around here," he admitted, "I am," he frowned. "From another dimension," he said, seeing that the Source's interest was sparked, he continued. "I am the only son of Paige Matthews and Cole Turner," he tilted his head, "though I have to say, seeing how things turned out in this dimension is quite odd. Knowing that one little decision, one little choice can erase someone from history or change it as we know it, as I am sure you are aware."

The Source nodded as he processed this information, "the son of Paige and Cole," he mused in what sounded similar to amazement and a hint amusement thrown in. He looked into Jack's blue eyes, "that would make you-"

"Yes," Jack said impatiently, interrupting the Source. "But despite the fact that it was a simple backfired spell that brought me here, it is only a matter of time before these versions of my family wonder of my whereabouts," he stated. "If I do not return soon," he frowned, "well God only knows what they would do if they were to know who I was chatting it up with at the moment."

The Source nodded, "you said you have some information for me?"

Jack nodded, "I wont betray them," he said immediately, "I know they're not _my _family," he said. "But still in one way they are, and I wont betray them." Jack sighed, "however, because I know you in my dimension, I feel a certain trust towards you - producing the need to help you out." He raised an eyebrow, "which you are making confusing by opposing the Warren line, but no matter," he said, standing up to his full height and moving towards the Source. "I thought I would inform you that the Warren line, as well as the Elders are aware of the prophecy now."

The Source frowned and looked pointedly at Jack. "A slip up on your part I assume."

Jack shrugged, "they know of it in my dimension, I only assumed they would know of it here." He shrugged once more at the Source's angered look, "but no matter, they are unaware of it's true meaning. And the Elders, they haven't shared the details with them yet, but you may be able to use that to your advantage."

The Source pondered that thought as he recited the prophecy in his mind, only for a cruel smile to form on his lips. "I could," he admitted as he looked up at Jack. "I could use this to my advantage," he said, his current plot to destroy the Warren family intertwining with his new one. And he had to admit - it had spunk. Looking at Jack he nodded, "you should be getting back now," he said, but seeing Jack dissolve into shimmers, he frowned. "Wait," seeing Jack reform he frowned, "why did you tell me this?" He asked, unable to grasp the concept himself.

Jack shrugged, "like I said, we're half and half. We need to stick together," and with that he shimmered out - leaving the Source to mull over this new development. They knew of the prophecy, something he could see working in his favour.

Snapping his fingers, the Source looked up when he saw Daquin shimmer in and fall to one knee. "Yes, my Liege," he said.

"Summon the council," the Source ordered. "We need to have a meeting," he said walking over to his crystal ball - watching as the Warren line fluttered around, running like frightened little animals. "There are matters to be discussed."

* * *

Chris sighed when he once again reappeared in the back of P3, and he watched as the other him walked into the room, and from his appearance it looked like it was later the same day. But unknown to him, Phoebe followed the other Chris into the backroom of P3, sliding through the partially open door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." The other Chris said turning around, seeing Phoebe stare at him as though he was a specimen in a jar, he tightened his lips. Why wasn't she saying anything, and unable to take the total silence that fell over them, Chris sighed. "So did you come here to kick me out?"

Phoebe played with her bag nervously. "Uh, no," She admitted, her empathy picking up on the surprise from Chris. Her nephew. Oh God, he was her nephew. Someone she was supposed to protect, and what had she done? Ignored him, brushed him off, and basically mistreated him for months. _Phoebe! _she scolded herself, _you don't know if it's true yet! _But a part of her did, it made sense. "Actually," she said slowly, and even a little hesitantly. "I came here to ask you a question."

Taking a deep breath, the other Chris nodded slowly, and spoke with barely any emotion. Something he was becoming good at since being in the past, it was the only way he could truly separate these people with his family. "What?"

"I need you to be honest with me." Phoebe started, laying down the ground rules. She knew - even if it was true - Chris wouldn't tell her anyway. He would find a way to bend the truth, lie, or if he was unable to think of that, he would simply say 'future consequences.' But not tonight, tonight she was getting the truth out of him once and for all. "No games, no running away, just the truth."

Not knowing what his aunt was going to ask, the other Chris nodded. "Okay." He said, without hesitation, this was Phoebe. She knew by now that he couldn't answer questions about the future, but if she was here to offer him a chance at forgiveness - he was going to take it. He had to get close to his brother, his family again. He _had _to save Wyatt.

Taking the plunge, Phoebe didn't look down, instead she just jumped head first into the deep end."Are you Wyatt's little brother?"Phoebe asked, and seeing Chris sigh and look away, she knew she had her answer long before Chris even responded to her. It was all in his facial expression, something she had noticed in Piper before. And those eyes, those eyes that know held so much emotion so much strain - just like Leo's. God, how had they missed it?

Knowing there was no point in denying it any longer, the other Chris swallowed as he studied a poster on the wall."Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." And it was true, he had been so focussed on saving his brother, he had forgotten about himself. But now that Phoebe had asked, he couldn't reject his own family. He was a Halliwell and they _were _his family. Younger, and alive. But it was them. He couldn't deny it anymore, his walls were crumbling as it was.

Phoebe stared at him, nodding slowly as she exhaled. A apart of her was screaming at her. Saying that this couldn't be true. But after taking a deep breath, her mind cleared and the truth starred at her as though it was the simplest answer ever. It was possible. Just because Wyatt was born, who were they to assume that he would be the only boy in his generation. Who was to say that Piper and Leo wouldn't have had another child, another boy as a result of their once forbidden union? Were they really _that _naïve and blind?

That one little detail, that one piece of truth an the whole puzzle formed before her - filling her mind with a beautiful picture of her vision. Wyatt having a little brother, and her, having her own family someday. But Chris, that one vision and it all made sense now. That was how he knew the family - not just their history, but their individual personalities, he knew the book. The house. Not to mention his looks. Piper's hair, nose, and jaw line, and Leo's eyes.

How could they not have seen it? It all made sense. He was protective of his brother, had Piper's temper, would do anything for family, he basically screamed Halliwell. Phoebe groaned, "should have known. Only Piper could have a boy so paranoid." And that's when it happened. Phoebe was so amazed, Chris - her newly discovered nephew - actually smiled. Honest to God smiled for the first time in almost seven months.

The other Chris smiled slightly and looked down to the floor and started to blush sheepishly. When she put it like that, he had to admit, he was a tad bit paranoid. But he _was _Piper's son, it only made sense that he would inherit her worry-wart nature, not to mention her love of cooking. Something he was actually good at, the one lone thing that he could do better than Wyatt.

Seeing the pain in her nephew's eyes, Phoebe felt deeply for him. There was no surprise, as if on some level he knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out the truth. But all she could see was pain, pain they had caused over the past months, and fear. He was afraid, and not of any demon. Her nephew she knew could take anything life threw at him, but he was afraid of them. Of being rejected, and it was time to correct that. Having another nephew, that was a good thing, she decided. And she knew he rivalled Wyatt for cuteness as a child. "I think," Phoebe started, and both Chris' looked at her, "someone needs a hug." Phoebe said as she reached over and hugged Chris, causing the Chris looking on to smirk. Same old Aunt Phoebe.

The other Chris was stiff at first. This was Aunt Phoebe. Not Phoebe. After a few moments he leaned into the hug as Phoebe gripped him tighter - afraid to let him go. She couldn't let him go, she had just found him. Chris smirked, "if mom or aunt Paige walked in right now…" Chris trailed off, realising that he had slipped up and called them by their proper titles, he mentally scolded himself. He would have to watch himself from now on, he couldn't slip up in front of them. They didn't know.

Phoebe smiled, "trying to get me in trouble? Well then it's final," she declared, leaning back and smirking at him. "You are so not getting a Christmas present when you're … five," she vowed, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow as he watched the scene in front of him as if it were a scene straight out of a cheesy movie. Five, huh? He mused, if his memory served him correct his Aunt Phoebe had given him _extra _presents that year.

The other Chris leaned back, clearly just as amused by her declaration as the Chris looking on. "Five?" he asked, seeing his Aunt nod, he frowned. "Why _five_?" He asked, not seeing the logic in her thinking - something that after fifteen years with her he still found hard to decipher.

Phoebe shrugged, "you might remember it better." Phoebe paused and got to thinking, and then smiling, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch and looked at him pointedly until he sat down. Seeing him comply, and pleased with her new found authority as the aunt, she sat down beside him, and after a few moments of silence, Phoebe burst. "I can't believe you never told us!" She said suddenly, looking at Chris somewhere between anger and shock. "I'm serious, are you the _only _Halliwell that can keep a secret?" She demanded, thinking of the times she and her sisters had time traveled, and each time they had ended up spilling their guts and telling someone who they were. Hearing Chris chuckled, she sighed, and gestured between them. "I'm sorry," she admitted, "if I'm not acting like the awesome Aunt Phoebe you know," she said. "It's just hard to.." she trailed off, not able to say what she meant.

The other Chris looked down and nodded, "I don't expect any special treatment, Phoebe."

"**Aunt **Phoebe," Phoebe corrected immediately. "I am your aunt, and I shall be addressed as such when no one else is around," she said firmly. "So neurotic nephew of mine," she said patting his leg, feeling a bit more comfortable in his presence. "What thoughts have been going through that mind of yours?" She raised an eyebrow, "letting a demon-"

"Neutral demon."

"Letting a _neutral _demon near Wyatt, your big brother," Phoebe mused, raising an eyebrow. "You should have known that wouldn't have went to well, what made you do something like that?" She asked, no anger in her voice, just the want - the need - to understand her nephew better.

The Other Chris sighed, "I'm just so scared," he admitted. "Time keeps going by, and I'm no closer to finding out what happened to Wyatt," he looked at his aunt Phoebe with wide, sorrow filled eyes. "I can't let that all happen again, Ph-"

"_**Aunt **_Phoebe."

"Aunt Phoebe," the other Chris said reluctantly, "I can't watch Wyatt turn all over again, I can't. and I'm just so … scared that Wyatt _will _still turn, no matter what I do and I'll have to watch it all over again."

"Or, you could go back and you could have a **good, **loving, older brother. And have a wonderful future that you worked so hard to create," Phoebe challenged.

Chris nodded, "listen to Aunt Phoebe," he encouraged, his mind floating back to his brother from his time. Who, without a doubt was after discovering his limp body and was probably freaking out right about now. Which was _not _good, it meant that he was in for it when he woke up.

The other Chris shrugged, "that's possible, or, my coming back here could have been pointless. I mean, what if Wyatt was right? What if ruling was his destiny and Good and Evil don't exist?"

"Do you really believe that?" Phoebe asked.

"No."

"Then things will be different. Now, I better go find my sisters before the send the search party." And with that Phoebe squeezed Chris' hand one more time, and left.

"You wont tell them, will you?"

Phoebe stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, "well assuming I'm the cool aunt in the future," but if she was looking for any indication, she didn't get it from Chris who kept a stony expression on his face. "That's not what the cool aunt would do, so I wont tell them," seeing Chris let out a shaky breath she looked pointedly at him. "But you _will _have to." She said as she turned to leave, "And Chris, things will be different for you this time around," she said, closing the door behind her. "I promise you that," she said as she smiled at her sisters and headed back over to them.

And with that, Chris closed his eyes and nodded. His Aunt Phoebe always kept her promises. And then, just like every other time, he disappeared and arrived at another location, only to frown when he arrived in the Bay Mirror. But before he could look around, he fell to his knees in pain as he gripped his head.

"_The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt."_

"_You're lying."_

"_He thinks I'm a threat."_

"_Yeah? So do I."_

"_Let me help."_

"_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore." his mother growled._

"_I'm sorry."_

The memory fading, Chris took a deep breath and looked up when he head his aunt's voice. Never again was he accepting a potion from a demon. He had a new regulation - _never _trust a demon, only Caleb. He was the _only _exception to that rule.

* * *

Wyatt, Emily and Phoebe frowned as they orbed into the manor's attic, only to come across Prue silently fuming while Henry flipped furiously through the book of shadows. Confusing everyone, especially Wyatt. He didn't know what he had missed, but the Source was responsible for whatever was happening to Chris - something he had assumed - but it was true. And if the vision was right, and the Source was out to tear the family apart, he had been right. Tearing them apart from the inside out would surely do the job, and if that was his intention, they would have to tell their parents what was going on. Something that Wyatt knew was sure to bring up limitless horrific memories others would rather forget.

Looking up, Henry gave them a tight smile. "Hey guys," he said simply. Seeing their looks, he frowned. "What?" He asked, he'd seen the fear in Emily and Wyatt's expression - Phoebe on the other hand just looked clueless as usual.

Phoebe scowled for a minute as she glared at her eldest nephew. "That's what I would like to know," she said, rolling her eyes. "These two," she said gesturing to Emily and Wyatt, "space out for a few moments and then the next thing I know they snap out of it and they orb us over here." She turned on Wyatt, "now, what the _hell _is going on?"

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Prue looked at Wyatt. "What did you find out?" She asked, jumping right in - the fear shining brightly in her eyes. Normally she loved a challenge, but at the moment her family was at risk. Something that wasn't as fun to her.

Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair, and Prue quickly picked up on Emily's discomfort. "We don't know _what _happened to Chris," she said shifting a little, "but whatever it is, the Source is behind it."

Henry Jr groaned and let his head fall against the book. "What?" He groaned, although he had to admit that he wasn't all that surprised. He rocked his head back and forth against the book, "this has already been such a _long _day," he whined. "Demonic half-brothers from other dimensions, God only knows what happening to Chris, then the whole prophecy thing, heh," he laughed humourlessly. "I can only take so much of this."

"What?" Wyatt asked, his tone a lot more serious, "what prophecy?" He asked, looking from Prue to Henry who both groaned. "What prophecy?" He asked, he was not liking the sound of this at all. Especially if he was involved - which he probably was - I mean, how many prophecies did people expect him to complete in one lifetime? It was rather ridiculous actually.

* * *

Chris followed his Aunt Phoebe as she entered the Bay Mirror, and from her expression she was pissed. She looked like she was on a mission, but then she froze at her assistant's desk. "Good morning," she said as brightly as she could. "Any phone calls?"

"Take your pick." The assistant laughed. "We've got adulterers, cross-dressers, thirty-four year old virgins, and, oh, your nephew."

Phoebe looked surprised. "Oh, Chris called?" she asked as she took the letters and flipped through them, causing Chris to groan. Maybe his aunt _was _right, maybe he was the only Halliwell that could keep a secret.

"No, Wyatt. Um, actually, I think Piper did the dialling, but … you have another nephew?" the assistant asked, confusion all over her face as she starred at Phoebe. With the fuss she had made over Wyatt's birth, you would have thought it would have been the same over this … Chris.

"Um, no, uh," Phoebe stammered. "but-but, you know, maybe some day I will." she threw up her hands. "You know what I mean?" Phoebe asked, "Okay," she said as she walked into her office, Chris hot on her tail, only to laugh when she jumped when she saw the other Chris - her twenty-two year old nephew in front of her.

"Phoebe, I need your help."

"I've been calling for you all week." Phoebe said as she closed her door, turning on him with clear annoyance on her face. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked, but seeing his face, she knew he had. Oh boy, her nephew was in for it. Ignoring her, she had been worried sick. He could have been injured for all she knew!

"For the first couple of days, yeah." The other Chris shrugged. "Then I put you on mute," causing Chris to snort, no wonder his family was always warning him not to put them on mute. He shook his head, the had had all these rules planned out before he was born - like teaching him that lying was bad and it should never be done - even for the right reasons.

"You can put me on mute?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head to the side before she walked over to her desk and sat down - once again flipping through her letters.

"I had to, I was busy," the other Chris quickly explained. "Now, I need your help."

"Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret."

"Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future."

"Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me." Phoebe argued, causing Chris to nod. She had a fair point, Phoebe was the worst for secrets. It actually amazed him that it had taken his Aunt Prue until he was ten for Phoebe to burst and admit that it hadn't been Piper to borrow his Aunt Prue's leather jacket when it got peed on. It had been Phoebe.

"I told you because you busted me!" The other Chris exclaimed, "and I'm glad you did," he admitted, ignoring how his Aunt Phoebe was glancing up at him. "I have been _so_ focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me!" He said, sounding a little self-centered for a minute, in Chris' opinion. "This month is my conception date!" Ewe, that was the only thing Chris could think, he didn't need to hear this conversation.

"Your conception date?" Phoebe looked sceptical - but her mind was momentarily spinning. Conception date, that meant he was supposed to be conceived _this _month. And Piper and Leo weren't together anymore, hell Piper was seeing Greg. And no she and Leo were supposed to - Phoebe felt her face flush for a moment - they had to _you know_. And if they didn't, no Chris.

"That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. . If mum and dad don't screw, this month - I'm screwed." Causing Chris to scrunch up his face, that was _one _way of putting it. But he was standing there - or at least, he was in his time. Meaning he had been conceived, by some miracle it appeared.

Phoebe closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. "Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew." Then a thought hit her in full force and she opened her eyes and looked at Chris with wide eyes, "I never hit on you, did I?" she asked, praying she didn't. if she had, no wonder her nephew was so neurotic in the future. His dirty old Aunt Phoebe had hit on him.

"What?" The other Chris asked, confused by the sudden change of topic. He was on the verge of not existing, disappearing forever - and his aunt was worried she had hit on him? But thinking on it - ewe. "No," he assured, except there was that time she was the Goddess of love. But that really didn't count, did it?

"Oh, thank god."

"Can we focus here, please?" He pleaded, looking at her with wide, desperate Jade eyes. "Mum and dad need to have sex. Now who's going to tell them? You or me?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, nobody's going to tell them because we're not going to reopen those wounds."

"Okay." The other Chris said, as he sat down on the arm of the sofa, tapping his fingers he sighed. "So we get them back together."

"W-we?" Phoebe waved her arms flustered. "There is no we here." she waved her hand between her and Chris. "We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?"

"Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your White lighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt from turning evil."

"You're unbelievable. I mean, the most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty." Phoebe looked at him pathetically. "And you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan."

"I'm sensing some real issues here."

"Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you." Phoebe shouted - causing Chris to wince, he had seen the other memories. And it wasn't a matter of sibling rivalry - well it was, but at its extreme. But it hadn't been just him and the family - it had been the entire world.

"He picked on the world, Phoebe." The other Chris shouted at his aunt - his voice slightly raising. He didn't travel back here to make _his _life better - well he partially did. But his main focus was to save Wyatt and the entire world - ambitious he knew, but a part of his mind knew if the roles were reversed Wyatt would do the same for him.

Phoebe made her voice louder. "I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?"

The other Chris took a deep breath and watcher her, seeing she was done, he sighed. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Phoebe noticed in her ranting she stood up, so she sat back down.

"Will you help me?" The other Chris asked.

"No." Phoebe said instantly, but seeing Chris' face, she groaned. "Oh, I don't know."

Walking over to his aunt, the other Chris sighed. "If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever." Chris leaned down on Phoebe's desk and picked up a random letter. "You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?"

Chris raised an eyebrow as Phoebe snatched the letter from the other Chris. It was weird, hearing yourself talk about _you _being conceived. Rubbing his temples, Chris sighed and then looking up he shook his head. He was so going to need his prescription medication after this. Then watching his Aunt Phoebe raise receive a premonition - he couldn't suppress the groan. Something told him this wasn't a good thing. "What is it?" Chris asked worried. "What'd you see?"

Phoebe breathed out. "A woman being attacked."

"Where?" the other Chris asked.

* * *

In The Underworld.

"We need to strike against the Halliwells now!" A demon roared, glaring hatefully at another demon, who suggested that they leave the Warren line be. They had made that mistake first, and all they had to show for it was nine young witches that could very well be the key to their undoing. Things had been so much more simple when there had only been two.

The Source who was sitting at the head of the table rolled his eyes in both exasperation and boredom. "There will be no need for that Fanbor," he said calmly, his hood once again covering his face. "I already have a plan put into place," he shrugged, not caring how all the demons at the table tensed up, nor did he notice how all their eyes burned into him.

"Already put into place," a fury hissed, glaring at the Source. She looked to the others who merely shrugged and looked confused, "when were you planning on notifying all of us about this?" She demanded, but then her clawed hand went to her throat as her airway was blocked off.

"You seem to forget who is in charge around here, and who serves whom," the Source said acidly, as he stood to his feet so he could lean over the table, his hand still gripped into a fist. Seeing the fury gasping for air, the Source let her fall back into her chair and then calmly sat back down as though nothing had happened. "Now, you would have been notified when I saw fit that you should be notified, and not a moment sooner. Anyone have a problem with that?" He asked, but no brave souls spoke up.

Fanbor cleared his throat and had the courage to speak up, "well my liege," he said, bowing his head. "What are these … plans that have been put into place?" He asked, and with his question, all the demons and warlocks and like sunk back in their seats waiting for the Source to snap - but there were still curious glances to the head of the table.

The Source smirked, "for years demons have tried to overcome the Warren line," he said simply. "From traveling to the past, making deals, taking them head on," he shook his head at each point. "But what demons have failed to realise is that those were mistakes." He looked up at his demon followers, "tell me, throughout all these years, what has remained true about the Warren line?"

After a few moments an assassin witch spoke up, "their loyalty to their family," she said simply.

"Bingo," the Source said, but their was still something sinister laying beneath his blue orbs as though on some level he disagreed with the comment. "The key to destroying the Halliwell family is to destroy them from the inside out," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Cause them pain, the Charmed Ones were most venerable when their older sister, Prue died." He smirked, "so, cause them pain, and then tear them apart at the seams."

"Where are we starting?"

The Source looked up, "Christopher. Christopher is the key to the Warren lines' undoing." Smiling he stood to his feet, "but now that Christopher is receiving his memories, that will put a rift in the bond between the Halliwell brothers." He smirked evilly, "but more than that, when they become aware of the contents of the prophecy…" he said, trailing off.

"They'll misread the true meaning," the assassin said - her eyes shining in amazement while her mouth formed into a smirk. It was so simple, Chris would have his memories and then because of that he would misjudge the meaning of the prophecy - simply over look at it. Nodding, she looked to the Source. "What do we do in the meantime?"

The Source pondered this and looked at them, "take a few men and shadow the family, let me know if anything changes." He smiled, "I have a guest that I need to get back to, she's probably rather bored at the moment," he said simply as he flamed out.

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as he once again reappeared in the manor, except this time he was in the hallway by his mother's room. "Night baby," Chris heard his mother say, and walking to the doorway, he looked in and saw Piper looking at the baby version of Wyatt. Then she leaned down and kissed Wyatt's head lightly and then exited the nursery, shutting the door behind her, but not before sparring Wyatt one more look - causing Chris to smile. He remembered seeing his mother doing the same thing when he and Melinda were younger.

Seeing his mother leave the room, he quickly followed her into her room where he saw his aunts sitting on the couch bed looking rather nervous. "Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe," he groaned, starring at them with wide eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Something bad was going to happen. He _knew _it.

And apparently he wasn't alone, Piper looked at her sisters carefully before forcing a smile."Hi." She said slowly, walking towards them slightly.

It was only then that Paige and Phoebe noticed that Piper had entered the room and Phoebe jumped to her feet. "Piper!" She exclaimed, her voice raising a little as she grinned. "Hi!" She said quickly, causing Chris to shake his head. Whatever they were telling his mom, it was _so _not good. Phoebe's wisdom teeth were showing, and that was not good. That meant she was lying, meaning that whatever it was she was about to say, it wasn't as good as she was trying to make it seem.

Piper walked closer to them, looking from one to the other. One had to crack and tell her what was going on, and based on past experience it would be Phoebe. "What's this all about?" She asked, not liking the look on their faces. So looking at Phoebe, she starred her down until Phoebe broke.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Piper said hesitantly a worried look passing over her face as she sat down and did as her sister said. From the look on their faces, it would probably be best for her to listen to them..

Phoebe shook her head frantically, "No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing; it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?" She asked, looking at Paige for support.

Paige nodded slowly, "Yeah. I mean, it depends."

"Uh-huh," Piper said slowly, "_that_ sounds worse."

"No, it's-it's just complicated." Paige said quickly, waving her hands around in a nervous gesture causing Chris to groan. Subtle, real subtle. Was all he could say, and he knew from his teenage years there was no way to get something past his mom - not a chance in hell.

"Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on?"

"Alright," Phoebe said slowly, dropping her head slightly. "Uh, Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night." Phoebe said slowly, a grin creeping onto her face.

Piper chuckled nervously before the words truly hit her… "What? Excuse me?"

Paige saw her sister's and added to what Phoebe said. _Man, _she thought, _what a way to find out your pregnant. _"Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris."

"Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?" Piper stuttered.

"Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't." Phoebe stated. Causing Chris to freeze while Piper raised a confused eyebrow at these words and Phoebe continued. "Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it."

"Talk to us about what?" Piper asked, still not able to put the pieces together.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other ands Paige sighed. "My turn?" guessed. And Phoebe nodded. "Thought so," Paige said as she looked at Piper who was looking at her with both suspicion and concern. And being delicate about informing Piper about her current … _situation _was proving to be difficult. So, she dived headfirst off the diving board and straight into the deep end. "Chris … is your son."

Seeing Piper's eyes go wide, Phoebe rushed to explain things to her sister before Piper lost it all together- all the while she was silently sending Paige to Hades and back for the blunt way she broke it to Piper. "Wyatt's brother," and if possible Phoebe swore Piper's eyes got wider. "Look I know this is huge-"

Piper shook her head in denial as she stood up. "No, it's - it's not huge," she disagreed. Her voice unknowingly raising a few octaves. "Because it's not _impossible_,it's _crazy_," she corrected. "Cause I'm _not _pregnant." Seeing their sheepish looks and nods, and little comments of 'yeah.' Piper shook her head, "no I'm not, I mean how could _that _happen? I mean I _know _how _that _could happen but -" then all the pieces fit and Piper felt her world falling down around her. "What am I going to do?" She asked fearfully, looking to her sisters for advice.

Chris cringed, he had never thought about that. Sure, he had known his parents hadn't been together officially when he was conceived, but he had never considered this before. His mother had never wanted him - well, she loved him and all that, but she hadn't _wanted _him. She had never intended on having another child - and while he knew he had been a surprise addition to the family, he had never considered he had been a magical mistake.

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it," Phoebe suggested, trying to sound at least slightly helpful. She knew this bomb had been of the nuclear variety. Fully grown adult sons were usually not that simple to deal with and were usually a mindblower - but learning that the neurotic nuisance that had barged into your life and turned upside down was your son - oh yeah. She was surprised nothing had been blown up yet. But it was coming.

"No, I can't," Piper said immediately as she stared at her sister as if she were out of her mind. She couldn't talk to Leo about this, Leo was gone and this? This was so very wrong? She was still getting over the last catastrophe they had dealt with - and now this? She was _pregnant_? She couldn't raise two magical children alone - wait _raise_? Her mind finally caught up with her thoughts, Chris was her _son. _She was his _mother._

"Why?" Phoebe asked, frowning. It wasn't that hard to tell someone that you were pregnant, all Piper had to do was call him down here and tell him. But then, she understood it was Piper's business. But she couldn't help but feel against this, Leo was Chris' _father. _He had a right to know.

"Well, because, because," Piper stammered, trying to take this all in without completely losing it. Chris was her _son_!? "Because I can't," she finished, not even noticing her sister's looks of exasperation.

And then, as quiet as a mouse, there was a single, light knock, and then and whispered question. "Is this a bad time?"

Piper whirled around from where she was standing and saw the boy in question standing in her room's entrance. And for the life of her, Piper couldn't decipher her feelings. She partially felt like taking Chris into her arms and holding him - never letting him go, and then another part felt like shaking the boy and demanding that he denied the whole thing. But looking at Chris now, Piper couldn't see the Chris she had known for almost seven months now. At that moment he was a stranger to her, he looked out of character to her, the normally stubborn, determined half white lighter - half Elder her mind corrected - looked like a boy to her. And it wasn't because she knew he was _hers_, but it was because he was aberrant from his normal behaviour. He was terrified, nervous and looked for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights.

Seeing the look of pure disbelief etched into Piper's face as she looked at him, the other Chris suddenly felt self-conscientious and spared a look to his aunts who avoided his eyes. Then he looked back at his mother who still looked like she was about to faint, "Piper?" He questioned softly, oblivious to the fact that she knew the truth. "What's wrong?"

Chris couldn't help the worried look that appeared on his face. Why! Why was Piper looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything … recently. So what the hell was it? With the way she was looking at him, if he didn't know better he would say that she knew…

The other Chris paled, and instantly paled at the thought of his mother knowing the truth. She didn't know, did she? He hadn't let himself slip. And the Aunts wouldn't tell her would they? Chris scowled for a minute. _That__'__s exactly what they would do, _he thought bitterly. They were impossible! They said, 'you'll have to tell her,' and 'she'll find out.' Ha! More like they would tell her!

He looked at his Aunts, "you told her." It wasn't a question, but in those three words he managed to display so many feelings. Hurt, fear, … betrayal.

Phoebe looked at her nephew. She knew she should have let Chris tell her, or at least let him be there when they told her, but she hadn't been thinking logically. All she knew was her big sister had a brave young boy, who she was pregnant with, and she had a right to know. "Look Chris, we didn't mean.."

"Yes you did!" Chris accused. They had very well known what they were doing. If his mom had put them under a truth spell? Fine. Beaten it out of them? Sure. But he knew that's not what happened. They just let those damn Halliwell genes break through, and opened their big mouths. Honestly, was he the only Halliwell that could keep a secret?

Paige looked away from her youngest nephew, unable to meet his eyes. He should have been the one to tell Piper. Not them, plain and simple. Shouldn't they have known that he would react this way. For the past month they had been telling him to tell her the truth, but every time he denied the importance of her knowing, or just plain refused. Shouldn't they have realized Chris was afraid to have her know, afraid for her to be 'Mom.'

Sparring a glance at her oldest sister Paige couldn't help but feel horrible when she realized Piper hadn't moved an inch since Chris entered the room. But the worst part was the calculating look in her sister's big brown eyes. She knew her sister was analyzing every little detail about Chris, and seeing the tears build up she knew she was connecting the dots, everything was now making sense.

Piper was only half aware of what was going on around her. Chris, the neurotic, pain in the ass of a white lighter … was her son? Her baby boy? It couldn't be. She refused to believe it. There was no way he was her son. So taking a deep breath, Piper backed up so she could look at everyone at once, but she focussed on Chris - her eyes narrowing. Her need for him to deny it all coming to her mind first. "What my sisters just told me," she said slowly, a little shaky. She met Chris' eyes, "it is true?" She asked harshly.

The other Chris hesitated while Chris winced at the tone of his mother's voice. The other Chris threw scathing looks to his aunts before swallowing loudly and starring intently at the floor. All signs of his normal invulnerable façade instantly gone, "yeah," he said quietly. So quietly if a single pin had dropped Piper wouldn't have heard it - yeah. He didn't deny it, he hadn't denied it like she had hoped he would.

"Yeah." Piper repeated, her voice raising slightly as the full scale of what was happening crashed down on her and tore her world to shreds, only to stomp on it. "A plain simple 'yeah' isn't going to cut it this time Chris," She ordered, causing both Chrises to wince. "I need to hear the truth Chris," she repeated firmly, taking a few steps towards him, ignoring how her sisters were trying to interrupt her. Seeing the other Chris' attention snap Paige and Phoebe speedily, Piper's sub-conscience knew she had to take a deep breath and calm down, but she couldn't think straight. Her panic was seeping through. "_Who am I?_"

"My mom," the other Chris admitted finally, avoiding her eyes as the tears sprung into his as he once again stared intently at the wall. He couldn't do this, he had known his mother would want him - not this time around. He had been a _surprise _the first time, this time it was a downright magical disaster. Then an idea formed, a couple months. He could work himself to the ground and find who was after Wyatt in that time, then his mom - no, Piper - could deal with her … problems. She could abort him, that was easily fixed, all her had to do was save Wyatt. He could sacrifice himself for his family, that was basically what he had done the moment he walked through that time portal. He could do it all again, all he needed was a few months.

Sensing the rising panic in both Chris and Piper, Phoebe took at deep breath. "Piper," she began slowly, walking towards her older sister. "I _know _this must be difficult for you, and I can't even begin to understand what you're going through, but-"

"How long have you known about this?" Piper demanded as she spun around and glared at her sister, her eyes blazing, but deep underneath there was a hidden glimmer of pain and fear. Seeing Phoebe freeze and glance down, Piper narrowed her eyes. "How. Long. Phoebe." She repeated once again, pronouncing each word.

"Since my vision quest."

Piper's mind reeled as the memory of that night ran through her mind.

"_well she wont be teaching Wyatt anytime soon. At the moment I'm more concerned of separating him from his family than raising him as an only child._

"_Oh, well there may be a time you wont have to worry about that," _had been Phoebe's response. _"Excuse me."_

Piper's mouth dropped, why hadn't she seen it. After that comment Phoebe had left because she had seen Chris - her son. Chris was her son. Taking a deep breath, Piper looked at Paige. "And you?" She asked harshly.

Paige winced, she knew that tone all to well from when she had first met Piper. Piper had been the most reluctant to accept her into the family, and Paige understood how Chris felt. But now, with that tone Paige was afraid she and Piper were right back to where they started with their relationship. "Since Phoebe turned into a genie."

Piper fell silent as she processed that, why had she been the last to know? She was the mother for heaven's sake. She was supposed to know long before anyone else, but - she couldn't even process how she was feeling at that moment. It wasn't true. She knew what they were saying, but there was _no way _that Chris - the lying, manipulative pain in the ass was _her _son.

He was constantly annoying and wanted to have everything done his way. He was neurotic and didn't know how to relax, constantly worrying. He was stubborn, just like her. Was reckless and would do anything for someone he cared for, just like any Halliwell. Sarcastic, just like Paige. Ran his hand through his hair when he was frustrated, just like her.

Oh God. That seemed to be the only thing going through Piper's head. He _was_ her son. The evidence had been there all along, she had just been to blind to see it - they all had been. But now, there was no denying it. Then what Chris had said to her and Leo in the spirit realm appeared in her had - _"ceasing to exist, I think." _That had been his response to her asking what he was doing there. If she and Leo hadn't gotten together last night, he would exist. Her baby boy wouldn't exist. Her and Leo's baby boy, a boy formed from their love. A boy she was supposed to love unconditionally, but had nearly -no- had mistreated. She had been so wrong about him. Utterly wrong about him. Sure, he had told them mostly lies since he'd been here, but he had reasons to. He had the most obvious reason to. To save his family. His older brother.

Many times she had asked herself, 'why Chris?' Why not some family member. But it had been. Her sweet baby boy. Shouldn't she have known. Only a Halliwell would be stubborn enough to travel through time, which was basically forbidden, to save the family.

_'I never want to see you again.' _That sentence suddenly resounded in her head, and there was no way to make it stop. The pain on Chris' face after she said that to him, that should have been enough for her to know something was wrong. After she had shouted those words, he had seemed so broken, helpless; he looked like a child. Her child. Chris had only wanted to help and she had mistreated him every step of the way. They all had. Oh God. She had kicked him out of his own house! She had hurt her own son. Oh God.

But why hadn't he told them? Told her? He was family, her son, if they had only known... things would have been so different. So much easier on him. They would have trusted him, taken care of him. Oh my God. Suddenly Chris was all she could think of. Where had he slept? How much did he sleep? Did he ever get hurt and fail to tell them? What had he ate?

Finally, the weight of what she had done came crushing on her. She would never be able to fix this. She would be making up for this until her dying day. How could she make it up to him?

Finally finding her voice, Piper looked at him now that she now accepted the truth. She _was _Chris' mother, and no amount of denial would change the fact. "Why?"

The other occupants of the room suddenly looked over to her. Her simple word instantly silencing them.

Without waiting for an answer Piper walked over to Chris and looked at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Piper was barely registering the tears streaming down her cheeks.

The tears instantly formed in Chris' eyes at the sight of his mother. He hadn't want to cause her pain. That's why he didn't tell her. He knew, no matter how much it hurt, that she wouldn't want him as a son. He had done to much to hurt her in the past. But he forced the tears to stay back. He wasn't going to break down in front of his mother. Chris shook his head. He couldn't do this. Not now. He thought he could face her, but he couldn't. As Piper, yes she could face him. But as Mom?

He knew he should say something, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't speak, couldn't move. His mother had sound so distraught, and in pain when she asked him those questions. _Oh God, _Chris thought, _she wants an answer. What do I say? I was afraid to get close to you?_ That would bring up questions. Questions that he couldn't answer.

He had already lost her once. And it was his fault. If she got close to him she could die again. And he couldn't deal with it a second time. So, without thinking, he did the only thing he could think about.

He ran - disappearing in brilliant blue and white lights as the other Chris was teleported into another memory.

**Author's note : there **you go. And I am so sorry about the delay, I meant to review. But then where the reports for school are coming out the teachers have been packing us down with tests and assignments and novels - which weren't all that good- not to mention I've had band and drama and tournaments and .. God only knows what else. But I am so sorry. I intend on adding _at least _TWO more chapters this week minimum, what I really want is to finish this story. Once again, sorry for the delay. **Please review.**


	7. Some Way In Hell

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Some Way In Hell

Chris frowned when he looked around at his current surroundings - a place he was all familiar with, The Golden Gate Bridge. Chris remembered that he had always had a love for that place- claiming it had always been a good place to think, something his family had always said he had gotten from his father. But seeing the past Chris there - who undoubtedly also developed the love for the bridge from his version of Leo - Chris couldn't help but wonder if the Chris from the past had influenced his life, or even him more than he or anyone realised.

But seeing the other Chris look out into the dead of night, watching the rushing cars intently, Chris frowned. He could tell simply from the expression on the other Chris' face that he was deep in thought, but more than that - something was bothering him. "Well," he said slowly, leaning again a metal post, "it seems my family was right," he mused. He was easy to read like a book - and from what he had seen the other Chris was better at hiding his emotions than he was, meaning he must be a book filled with pictures. Really easy to read.

But hearing the twinkling sound of orbing, Chris looked over to where he saw the past version of his father orb in - looking much like he did in Chris' time. Sure, he was a few grey hair less and a few pounds lighter, but it still looked like his father. But now, Chris didn't know how to view his father. From what he had seen in the memories, in the other time line Leo had _never _been there for him, but yet in the time he was from - the one that should matter, Leo had been the perfect father. To Wyatt, Melinda, _and _Chris. So having memories that were polar opposites of each other, Chris let out a breath, that was sure to make things confusing. More confusing than they already were.

Not even looking up at his newly found son, Leo stuffed both of his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans and looked out over the city. "Can we talk?" He asked, a little unsure of how to act around his son - his son who hated him. Not that he could really blame him, he had mistrusted Chris and blamed him for everything since he had arrived. But from the punches earlier, their problems were much more deep rooted than that. What was it? Oh, _"did I play favourites with Wyatt," _that had been the phrase that had struck a nerve. He wanted - no, Leo _needed _to know about their problems, so he could learn from his future self's mistakes. He would not make the same mistake twice, Chris deserved at least that much.

Inhaling sharply, the other Chris looked up at the night sky as he clasped his hands together in his lap. Hadn't he made it clear earlier? He had thought the punches and declarations of 'you don't know me' had been enough. Leo really wasn't _that _blind and stupid, was he? "There is _nothing _to talk about," he insisted - thinking of all the times he had told his father how he felt, only to be brushed away. He had known, he had known Wyatt was changing - but Leo had denied it and ignored Chris, and because of that - it was to late to stop Wyatt when the time came. Because of Leo, he had lost everyone he had ever loved. Melinda. His mom. Wyatt. And because of the loss of Wyatt, he had lost Bianca and numerous friends. Leo was the common factor in all the equations.

Leo sighed and looked at Chris, Piper had been right. Chris was just as stubborn as he was - great. "I think there is," Leo said, no real indignation in his voice as he talked to Chris - only the authority of a parent. Seeing Chris shake his head in disbelief, Leo sighed. "A lot actually," he said, remembering Chris' behaviour towards him since he had arrived that fateful day.

"It doesn't matter," The other Chris stated, shaking his head.

Chris sighed as he watched the scene between his father and the man who could have been him. He could clearly see the pain in his other self's eyes, and he knew it was all directed to Leo. He couldn't understand how his father could have been a terrible father, but now that he had seen the memories, he knew it could have happened. And a part of him couldn't help but wonder if his life - the one he was living - was nothing more than a lie. The perfect little world, all set up for him. Like the Truman show.

"It does to me, Chris!" Leo exclaimed, annoyance apparent in his voice as he tried to get through to his son. "You're my son," he pointed out, not noticing how Chris shook his head and looked away at those words. "I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad."

"You were never there for me," the other Chris stated, shrugging as if it were something he was used to, effectively crushing his father's heart. "You were there for everybody else," Chris said bitterly, "for mom," he said, his voice straining. Leo had usually been there for Piper - except the one time she needed him most. "Wyatt," Chris said, "half the _world,_" Chris added, "but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time," Chris said.

Leo couldn't breath, he couldn't understand how he could have favoured one son over the other. Every child was different, something to love about each. Each was special and wonderful in their own way, so the idea of favouring Wyatt over Chris, it was ungraspable to him couldn't understand it. He took a deep breath, "So," Leo said slowly, taking another deep breath. "Maybe you came back from the future, not _just _to save Wyatt … maybe you came back to save _us_, too," Leo said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Giving his father one last look, the other Chris narrowed his eyes. "I Doubt it," he said as he starred hatefully at Leo who made no movement, and then after a few moments Chris' body erupted into orbs as he orbed away, leaving Leo alone on the Bridge to gather his thoughts.

But at the comment, Chris was confused. Obviously something had happened, Leo had been a wonderful father to him. So, they must have mended their relationship somehow, and because of that - he had the life he had had. But if so, what had been the turning point in their relationship? But before Chris could contemplate it anymore, he disappeared in a flash of light and was transported somewhere else.

* * *

Wyatt threw his hands up in frustration as he paced the attic. "They don't _know _what the prophecy is about," he confirmed, looking at Henry Jr who nodded slowly. Turning on his heel, Wyatt shook his head. "What do they do all day?" He demanded, continuing his pacing. "They've had this for weeks and they didn't tell us, but _they _don't even know!"

Prue rolled her eyes as she sat curled up on the sofa beside Chris, who was still squirming in his sleep. "Are you _really _that surprised that they don't know anything?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw Caleb shimmer in, "_there _you are," she exclaimed sarcastically. "where in hell have you been?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes as she seen a cut on his face. Rolling her eyes, Prue climbed to her feet and walked over to him - taking a Band-Aid out of her pocket.

Watching Prue roll her eyes and place the Band-aid on Caleb's cut, Henry Jr raised an eyebrow. "You actually keep Band-aids in your pocket," he asked, although the way he said it, it sounded more like a declaration. And he had to admit, he was shocked - which was easy to see by the look of disbelief that had flittered onto his face. "And um, you do realise that my mom, Wyatt and I can all heal, right?" He asked, his eyes drifting over to Chris, who he was expecting to burst to life and shout 'you have to keep rubbing that in,' but the younger Halliwell brother didn't speak.

Prue nodded as she backed away, "first of all, have you noticed how often we get injured?" She asked, tilting her head so she could look at Henry, "and like you said, you and Wyatt can heal - the rest of us can't. And I, I believe in being prepared, and Caleb is a demon," she said, looking back at Caleb. "No offence," she said as she looked back at Henry, "healing hurts him, because despite the fact that he is one of the nicest men I know, even with his lack of manners, the pigheaded cosmic forces view him as evil, and therefore it hurts him when he's healed," she stated. Sighing, she brought her hand up and whacked Caleb on the head.

"Prue!" Caleb whined, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, that hurt more than healing does any day," he hissed, rubbing his head as he walked away from her and over towards Henry. "Stupid, talkative, annoying, frustrating, half-cupids," he grumbled, bringing a smirk to Prue's face.

"Anyway," Emily said, a small smile on her face. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking at everyone. "I mean, me and Wyatt couldn't find anything on what the Source did to Chris," she looked at Caleb, "did you find anything?" She asked, silently begging that he had. But she knew, if he had, that would have been the first thing out of his mouth when he shimmered in. They were coming up empty.

Caleb sighed, "no," he said regretfully, then he looked up at Emily. "Why can't you use your creepy little mind powers and try to see into the Source's future?" He asked, only to back up when he saw Emily narrow her eyes, "what?" He asked, seeing Emily's eyes narrow further to the point they were slits, he raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!?" He demanded.

"Even if I could," Emily said, in a low hiss. "I wouldn't because what I have seen of the future - _unwillingly _- is bad enough, I have _no _yearning to see what he plans to do to the world if he wins. And more than that, I can't get into his mind. I've _tried_," she admitted, "multiple times, but somehow he can detect me and blocks me somehow," she sighed as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm. "Not even you guys can block me out."

Prue frowned, a little disturbed by the idea that Emily could basically look into their -_her _future whenever she wanted. That was a little - creepy. "A now I feel violated," she said simply, her face blank as she thought of all the things Emily could have seen. That would explain how her mother knew some things that she shouldn't know. She and Emily would have to have a talk.

Henry Jr raised an eyebrow, "I thought you being able to see our futures and get into our head had to do with the fact that you know us so well and you've spent that much time with us?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he waited for conformation. That was what he thought the cause was, at least that was what they had been able to piece together.

Emily nodded, "that is why I see more of you people more than anyone else, but somehow the Source can literally force me out of his head when I get in," her face scrunched up, "and it hurts like hell," she stated as Jack shimmered in. "Oh, you're back," she said with little enthusiasm, she could get into _his _mind either. Something else that troubled her.

Jack nodded, if he noticed the tone in which Emily used, he didn't show it. "Oh you found him," he stated, spying Caleb - which he really didn't look for. He shimmered to a few locations in case one of them tried to follow him, only to make it appear as though he was looking for the half-manticore. He looked to Prue, smiling at her softly. "I wasn't able to find anything down there," he said briefly, pushing all thoughts of his visit with the Source to the back of his mind. Those were dangerous thoughts with so many telepaths around. "Sorry."

"No problem," Henry Jr said quickly before Prue even had a chance to open her mouth. Ignoring the look Prue was giving him, he ploughed on. "But," he said walking towards his half brother, "I was able to find a spell to send you back to your dimension," he smiled, "isn't that great? You can go home," _and get out of my life_, he thought.

Jack forced a tight smile, "great," he said quietly, but in a tone that suggested sarcasm. Was all of Paige's children destined to be smartasses, no matter what dimension?

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes when he felt himself be dropped into another memory. Frowning when he realised he was in the attic, Chris glanced around the room and then raised an eyebrow when he saw the other him looking through the Book of Shadows, but then on further examination he noticed his older brother as a toddler standing in the playpen. "That's weird," he admitted as he looked around again, but the only thing he could hear was the crackling of the book of shadows as he watched himself flip through the book. "Now," he muttered to himself, "what's going on here?" He asked aloud, only to pause when he heard the floorboard creak. "What the?" He asked, looking to the other him who had frozen in mid turn of a page - a frown resting on his features.

"Hello?" He asked, and Chris frowned, he knew something was going to happen to the other him who looked around for a few moments before shrugging when he doesn't see anyone. The Memory Chris shook his head and went back to flipping through the book, and then he froze when he heard another loud creak, but unlike before it didn't cease and continued as though there was someone walking. Feeling the hairs stick up on the back of his neck he headed over to guard Wyatt, watching the open attic door - but still there is still no one there. "Okay, it's time to get you out of here," Memory Chris said, reaching down to pick up Wyatt, but before he can his is thrown across the room - effectively smashing a wooden table, smashing it to bits giving Chris a sense of déja vu of the other memory with Wyatt he had witnessed.

"This is so not good," Chris muttered as he saw the other him look up as Gideon appeared in front of Wyatt's playpen, causing Chris to groan. "This is really not good," he exclaimed. But like before Chris found himself unable to do anything because this had already happened. But if anything - and he meant it - if _anything _happened to his brother he didn't care, once he woke up he was hunting down Gideon and killing his ass - Elder or no Elder. But Chris knew, since he had threatened Wyatt there was a pretty good chance he was long gone- except Chris was unaware that he was basically starring into the eyes of his murdered.

Hearing Christopher groan, Gideon turned to look at Chris who was climbing to his knees. "Don't make me sacrifice you both," He said softly in warning - he didn't want to sacrifice the young man in front of him. He would go as far as to say he was fond of the boy, but he had to do what was best for the greater good. So, he turned his back to Chris and headed towards Wyatt, but was unprepared for the reckless wave of the hand Chris sent his way and was flung across the attic, landing on the hard floor with a loud thud.

"Go me," Chris commented, watching as Gideon got up and glared at the memory version of him coldly, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to once again stand on end. He had a not so good feeling about this, especially when the messed up Elder held out his hand and had an Athame appear in his grip, his eyes traveling to Wyatt before he vanquished from sight.

Fearing for Wyatt, the memory Chris got to his feet and dashed across the attic towards his brother, only to stop mid-way when Gideon appeared directly in front of him, and in one easy motion Gideon plunged the Athame into Chris' abdomen, causing the one looking on to grip his stomach when he felt the throbbing pain blind him as he fell to his knees in perfect unison with the version in the memory. Then, watching through pain filled eyes, Chris watched the other him look down at the wound as Gideon pulled the Athame out.

"Dad," The memory Chris cried out, barely audible as he fell to the floor, and then both Chris' watched on in horror as Gideon turns his attention once again to Wyatt and walks over to him now that he's in the clear. And picking up Wyatt, he turned when he heard the sound of orbs filter the attic and watched as Leo fell to his son's side.

"Chris," Leo said, looking up and seeing Gideon hold Wyatt, he felt himself to be conflicted. He couldn't choose one son over the other, but he knew there was no way for him to go get Wyatt without leaving Chris - something he knew he would have done in a heart beat in the future. But now, Leo was unable to make that choice. He would _not _become that bad father, not now. Not after he had worked so hard to form a relationship with Chris - a successful one.

"It's for the best Leo," Gideon says, dissolving into purple orbs as he orbed out, causing Chris to smirk at the irony when he saw his father orb the other him away. In his quest to rid the world of evil, Gideon had turned himself evil. And to Chris, there was no better fitting punishment, well other than a painful vanquish. And then once more, Chris felt the familiar feeling of being dragged into another memory - where he was sure to learn his fate.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smiled, pleased to see that his minions had Miss Vincent shackled to two metal poles when he arrived back from his interesting visit with the half-demon from another dimension, someone who knew he was. Normally that would bother him, but some how he knew Jack wouldn't talk. Besides, he was the Source, was it not his job to be able to read people? How else would he be able to see when someone was trying to pull a fast one or deceiving him? Something that people still tried to do - more often than the Source liked. But the demons and magic folk alike were slowly learning that he was powerful, and he did mean business. He wasn't going anywhere, not until he had his revenge.

Kelsey kept her head down as she heard the Source walk in just as another volt of electricity went through her body as her back arched. The demons had been throwing electricity at her for about ten minutes now, and it really wasn't leaving any scratches. It only hurt like hell, and with that thought in mind, Kelsey screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip as another voltage went trough her - she would _not _scream. She wouldn't give the demons or the Source the satisfaction. Once her body stopped shaking, she glared up at the Source who was standing in front of her. "What did you do to Chris?" She demanded.

The Source smiled as he crouched down in front of her, "I didn't do anything to him," he admitted - and it was true. During this ordeal he hadn't touched Christopher, sure he had been the one to make the potion that the demon gave him, but Chris had taken it on his own free will. No one had forced him to take it, "it was all his own doing," The Source stated as he leaned closer to Kelsey, "I just may have helped him along, but this was bound to happen." Whether he had intervened or not, Chris would have remembered everything eventually. Sure, his helping may have caused Chris more pain in the long run, seeing all the memories to his body at once, but what did that matter? The Source had just helped, his was an objective with third person with no say in the matter, nor was he gaining anything. Only Chris' hate for Wyatt - for his brother had been in the other time line. What he could still become, he was betting on it.

"Liar," Kelsey hissed as he knees buckled as the electrical current continued to travel through her body. Damn metal poles, she thought bitterly, acting as conductors to keep the current going through her longer. It was almost as if demons had grown brains recently, it appeared as though Caleb and Cole weren't the only demons that had been fortunate enough to have brains. Which, sadly didn't sound as good as it should. And not only were they becoming smarter, but their powers were growing too. What was the Source doing, putting them on steroids?

As soon as the current was gone, Kelsey slowly sank to the knees and dropped her chin so it could rest on her chest. It was only a matter of time until the others found her. And then she would be fine, but lifting her head sluggishly, Kelsey could have sworn that someone had tied weights to her entire body. It hurt to move. But who was she kidding? She wasn't even aware that her friends knew she was missing, the last they had heard of her she was searching the magical communities for leads on what happened to Chris. Something that the Source had been up to, but now, she didn't know if she wanted to know. Something told her - it was probably the smirk on the Source's face - that it was something terrible. Something she was better off not knowing.

"I don't want you to believe me," the Source said ash he smirked at her, "I have no need for your trust," he leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "And because of that, I have no motivates in lying to you."

"You could be lying about everything," Kelsey snarled, her eyes narrowing. She had learned a long time ago that when in these situations, it was best not to believe demons. Especially the Source of all evil, only an idiot would do something like that. And the last time she had checked, she didn't have 'idiot' marked on her forehead - at least not to her knowledge. "Besides, it's kind of pathetic that you need your demons to deal with me," she said, a grin on her face. "What's the matter? Not man enough to handle me?" She asked sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes, The Source stared at Kelsey, not at all amused by her attempts at humour. Looking to the demon behind Kelsey, The Source nodded at him before standing up and walking out of the room - but there were no echoes of Kelsey's screams. She was determined not to give them the satisfaction.

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes when he appeared in his mother's room, "you can stop with the jumping from time to time from room to room nonsense _anytime _now," he shouted, only to freeze when he saw some weird woman and a guy he thought was named Daryl - a family friend that his family hadn't heard from since they had faked their deaths. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, seeing his Aunt Paige crying and his father orb in.

"What's going on?" Leo asked in a shaky voice, looking over to Daryl, unaware that the future version of his son that was being born at the moment was peering out of the room watching him carefully. Seeing Daryl, he frowned. "what?"

"We didn't have to do anything," Daryl said, patting Leo's hack, "I'm sorry Leo," he said, and with that he and the rest of the SWAT teams left the manor, but Leo ignored them all and ran past them, running into his room and straight through his son who rolled his eyes. Another weird occurrence to go to his list, and to tell the truth that was a lot to add to his list for one day's journey.

"I'm here now," he heard his father saying, and turning on his heel Chris finally became aware of what was going on as he seen himself bleeding to death on his mother's bed, his father holding him in his arms. And Chris had seen death in his life - sadly- and he could tell from the dull colour of his corresponding person that his life was slowly fading and his strength was being drained out of him. "You can hold on," Leo encouraged, nodding at his son, whose face contorted in pain as he went to nod. "Hold on, okay? Hold on, hold on, I'm here now," Leo choked out, "you can hold on, okay?" He asked once again, but this time it felt more like a plead near the end, and Chris finally understood why his parents had always been so protective of their children - they had almost lost Wyatt to some crazed Elder, and they had lost Chris to death. "Don't give up, okay?"

The memory Chris blinked at his father, giving him a slight nod. "You either," he said using up the little strength he had left on those few last words, and then he could feel his soul detaching from his body, and looking down he saw his body fading away. So he closed his eyes as his body completely faded, leaving his heartbroken father leaning against where his son had just been with only two things on his mind - completing Chris' mission and saving Wyatt, but more than that. He was going to give into his thirst for blood, he was going to get Gideon back for this. He had killed - murdered his son, in cold blood. The greater good could go to hell for all he cared.

Frowning at the scene, Chris wanted nothing more than to comfort his father, but then he felt his own body fading away, and looking down he sighed. "Talk about a flare for the dramatics," he muttered sarcastically as he felt as though he was floating. And in that moment he understood, he had saved his brother, and Gideon was long gone. He had seen it in his father's eyes, there was no way his father was going to let Gideon live on - not after trying to sacrifice Wyatt and murdering him - he knew that for a fact. Because while his father often tried to keep the peace at home, Chris knew that his father and mother were similar in at least one way - no one got away with harming family. So Chris knew, within hours of his murder - a creepy thought to him - Gideon had been killed, and Chris only hoped that it had been painful, but knowing his dad, Chris knew Gideon had gotten what he deserved.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sent Henry a dirty look who was sitting on a chair with Wyatt proof reading the spells while Prue drew a triquetra on the wall - then after a few moments, Wyatt nodded, "the spell looks fine to me," he stated simply. He couldn't see how it would backfire, as long as Henry didn't rhyme before it was time to say the spell, because then? God only knows what would happen.

Paige sighed as she headed over to her nephew and son, "here let me check it over," she insisted as she held out her hand. Seeing their reluctance, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at them with a stern look. "Hey, I've been at this for over twenty-five years, I am more than capable of writing a decent spell, let alone checking one over."

Henry Jr raised an eyebrow at his mother, "says the woman who was the cause of this," he said turning his head to look at Jack who got rid of his scowl just in time. "Because from what I remember, it was _your _spell that brought him here," he pointed out.

"Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell," Paige warned, holding out her hand. "Hand me the damn spell now," she ordered. "I don't care if you don't live at home now, I am still your mother and I will find a way to make your life hell."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Piper exclaimed in exasperation as she grabbed the spell and walked over to where her niece was drawing the final line to the triquetra. Her eyes scanning the page, Piper nodded as her eyes skimmed over her nephew's handwriting. "Looks good to me," she stated as Prue finished the triquetra.

Clapping her hands, Prue sneezed as her allergies acted up when the chalk flew into the air. "Nice to meet you," she said to Jack as she placed the chalk down before walking over and shaking his hands, her nose scrunched up the entire time to ensure she didn't sneeze again. She really _hated _her allergies. She swore their purpose was to drive her insane.

Jack accepted her hand and sent her an award winning smile and nodded, "yeah but we've already met," he pointed out. Seeing her raised eyebrow, he shrugged as he let go of her hand. "Well, I've met you anyway. At least my version of you," he smiled, a truthful smile, "and you're really not that different."

Jack nodded and looked at Paige, "Paige," he acknowledged, nodding at her before getting ready to turn around and allow his aunt Piper to say the spell only to stop when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Jack was unprepared for the protective bear hug that his mother wrapped him, and then hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her and smiled slightly.

"I am your mother," Paige insisted as she gave him a hug. She met Piper's eyes, "I've learned over the years just because you're from a different time, another dimension, or wherever, it doesn't change your status. You are my son," she said slowly rocking him back and forth. "Even if Cole is your father," she said, scrunching up her nose at the very thought. There was _no _way that she and Cole could have been a successful couple, at least not in this time. She couldn't see it.

Meanwhile, in his own personal hell Cole shook his head as he leaned against the table, it was amazing what you could accomplish after years of practice. "Me and Paige," he mused out loud, knowing full well no one could hear him. "Nope," he said instantly, "I can't see it," he admitted, but looking at the young man, he could see it. He seemed to have Paige's personality and his looks. Well, his hair was more like Paige's, even closer to her father Sam's hair, and those eyes. It had been a while since Cole had looked into the mirror considering he didn't have a reflection, but he knew those were his eyes. In actuality, Jack looked a little bit like he envisioned the son he and Phoebe would have had. But still, he couldn't see it.

Letting Jack go, Paige smiled at him and nodded at Piper who began to read the spell.

"A nephew from another time,  
Help me for my piece of mind,  
A place where your home you can find,  
With the aid of this little rhyme."

And with that, the triquetra on the wall began to glow, and then with one look at his family, who weren't really his but so much like his own, Jack walked through the portal that seemed to pull him into it. And Piper sighed, "one son down," she said looking to Paige, then her eyes rested on Chris. "One to go," now they had to save her baby - her peanut. She had lost him once, and he was no dying at 23 again.

**XxX**

Sighing, Jack felt the familiar feeling of traveling through a portal and smiled when he realised he was in his manor - that was a bit more darker than the one he had just visited. A result of some redecorating. "Is that you honey," he heard his mother call, and then she walked in. She looked a lot different from the Paige he had just seen - a result of the stressful life she lead in this time line. Her eyes were a little more sunken in and there were a few lines around the eyes, giving her the characteristics of a tree. Not to mention her hair was cut into a bob cut, resting at her chin, and she was skinnier - almost more feeble. But in her eyes you could see the same old fire that made her Paige.

"Yeah mom," he said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket as his mother walked towards him, giving him a critical eye as she looked him over, looking for some reason to yell at him - as if she wasn't expecting him to be injured, he wasn't _that _bad. He shrugged at her look, "I'm fine."

"Okay sweetie," Paige said to her son, in a sickly sweet voice as she leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead. Frowning slightly, Paige looked surprised as she looked at her son, her eyes traveling to where the portal had been. "What were you doing traveling through time?" She asked, scolding him lightly as she gave him a calculating look. "You know that is dangerous," she said, surprised by her son's disregard for the rules. He was usually so well behaved.

"It was a simply acciddent," Jack brushed off lightly. Then his face scrunched up, "where's dad?" He asked, "is he still at the office?"

"No I'm right here," Cole Turner said as he entered the attic with the same big grin as Paige. "Your mother called me earlier in a frenzy because you were nowhere to be found," he admitted. "I told her she had nothing to worry about, but she wouldn't listen," he said sceptically, "when I told her us Turners don't get in trouble, it seemed to make her worst."

Jack nodded as he looked to the side, blinking away the tears at the sight of his parents. And then, clearing his throat he smiled at his mother, "what are we having for supper?" He asked, tears still in his eyes.

But Paige didn't notice them, instead she spoke in confusion. "Honey you know I don't cook," she stated as she placed the back of her hand to Jack's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing you haven't told us, is there? No demon attacks, unknown substances?"

"Paige," Cole said, not angry at his wife, simply amused by her. "Leave the boy be," he met Jack's eyes and nodded, "home, thirty minutes for supper." He said, letting Jack know that his father would be cooking, he at least could cook.

Nodding, Jack sighed in relief when his father and mother shimmered from the room. "You can come out now," he said, sensing the familiar presence in the room. Seeing the silhouette, of a man older than himself with bright blue eyes, a tanned complexion, and dark hair he sighed. "It's done, Damien."

Damien nodded, and an all to familiar smirk appeared on his face. "So I was right?" He asked, watching as Jack nodded. "So I can assume that things were done smoothly, no reason to suspect anything."

Jack nodded and stared at the wall, "yeah, in the other timeline you're the Source," he looked to the older man. "And now they know of the prophecy," he took a deep breath. "So, I delivered, lift the spell," he ordered.

Damien let a small laugh out, "why? It appears as though I have more uses for you yet," he stated, seeing Jack shudder - literally shaking with rage. "Besides, ever since I cast that spell, your parents seem to be in a better mood," with that, he flamed out.

Now that he was alone, Jack was free to truly reflect on what he had done. He knew it was wrong to help Damien, the Source whatever you wanted to call him - but it didn't change the facts. He had helped this crazed version ruin another Warren line's life - and for what? All for his parents. He closed his eyes, "I'll find a way to save you," some way in hell he would save them. And with that in mind, he shimmered home.

* * *

Chris frowned when he appeared in a void - and that was what it was. It was nothing but this weird space with white floors and black walls of nothingness that seemed to go on as far as the eyes could see and beyond. But more than that, the pain was gone, so was all the emotional turmoil he'd been feeling since he had drank the potion and began relieving an entire twenty-three years of life all over again. It was all gone, and Chris felt more peace than he thought he had ever had. All the pain he'd been feeling over the past weeks was gone. Poof. Without a trace. He felt truly at peace, which caused him to feel apprehension, at least he would have if he could. He just didn't seem to be able to get rid of the comforting feeling he felt.

But when nothing happened, Chris felt the calmness fade as he began pacing back and forth as he closed his eyes, trying to sort out what he had learned. Over twenty-three years ago he had traveled to the past to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil, only to save it and be killed by a rogue Elder - Gideon in the process. And then for some ungodly reason when his birthday passed all his memories began coming back to him, and then the potion he had taken made them all come back in one go. Which Chris assumed was good, knowing all the facts at once. But something in the back of his mind told him that the demon hadn't had any good deed in mind when he supplied Chris with the potion. But he couldn't think of any reason or any way that a demon would benefit from him having his memories.

"Well, I'll be. I was hoping I wouldn't be seeing you again for at least another forty years," a voice said from behind him. "But we both know that I'm still not leaving with you, so that leaves the question, what the hell are you doing here Chris? It isn't your time, and aren't you supposed to be out getting some sun and enjoying the day?"

In spite of himself, Chris felt himself smile at the familiar voice. "Clarence," he said turning around, meeting the angel of death that had visited him when he had nearly faded from existence. Then he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "is an Angel of death even allowed to swear?" He asked, not able to think of the concept for himself. He knew Elders weren't, unless of course their child tried to kill him. But angels of death always seemed so serene and peaceful, and Chris could honestly say that he had never heard of one swearing before.

Clarence shrugged, "I'm neutral, I can do pretty much whatever the hell I want as long as I don't mess with the great order of things," he admitted as he gestured around. "As long as the cosmos stays in check and it doesn't sway so either side is in power. All things must be equal," he said, causing Chris to roll his eyes. "Now, I answered your question, your turn," he said - no anger in his voice.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes : **That's right, I brought in Clarence. But I felt I had to, someone had to help Chris through the transition, I mean learning about a whole other life time and learning that you had died saving your baby-big brother, that has got to come with some emotional baggage. I mean, come on! And Kelsey, I felt she didn't have a big part in the last story, because she's really not a main character. But, I'm making up for her in this episode, but yeah, there you go. There is that chapter. And oh, and there are two chapters left. **Please Review.**


	8. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

And people are happy because they know who the Source is - yes, I gave you a name but that was all. You don't know _who _he is, and you don't know what he has against the family. But see, I told you I would be building up to it. You'll find out eventually. Hansel and Gretel, I'll be leaving the bread crumbs so you'll be able to put his identity together.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Don't fear the Reaper

"Henry?" Prue whispered quietly, he had disappeared shortly after they sent Jack away, and it was as if he had dropped off the ends of the world. "Henry Matthews-Mitchell," she hissed, only to jump when the door to Wyatt's old room opened and Wyatt emerged, causing her heart to stop momentarily. "Damn it Wyatt," she snapped quietly, her eyes boring into his. "Give me a heart attack next time!"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his cousin, but tilted his head to the side deciding he probably didn't want to know what had her so angry - actually angry was an understatement considering the feelings that were rolling off of her. She was enraged, not angry. "Are you okay?" He asked, almost afraid for her to answer that. He knew he was barely holding up, they still didn't know what had happened to Chris - and they were nowhere near finding out as to where to look. But he knew for a fact that a part of Prue's anger was because of the Elders. For people who wanted to earn back their trust, they were keeping a lot of secrets. To many secrets.

"Looking for Henry," Prue said simply as she went to open the door to Chris' old room, only to slowly back out when she saw Henry pacing violently in the room, the objects slightly floating in the air as Henry's telekinesis went haywire. "Shh!" She whispered to Wyatt, pushing him out of the door way and closing the doorway slightly, but she could still hear everything. So what, she was an eavesdropper. She was Phoebe's daughter, what did people expect?

"Henry," Emily said, and it was only then that the onlookers became aware of the physic's presence in the room, since she was sitting in the center of Chris' bed they hadn't seen her when they had entered. "Look, I know you _hate _the Elders with _every _fibre of your being, but I think you're being a little judgemental and stereotypical," seeing Henry's withering glare she shrugged. "You like Chris," she pointed out, seeing Henry's confused look, she smiled. "He's part Elder," she stated, causing Henry to resume his pacing.

"Not the point," Henry snapped, causing Prue to roll her eyes when Wyatt tensed at the tone Henry was taking with his friend. You knew you were head over heels when. "Chris doesn't lie to me daily," he pointed out, unaware that currently and for the past few weeks Chris had been anything _but _honest. He wasn't really lying, he just wasn't telling the truth. To anyone. "But the Elders," he grumbled bitterly, refusing to look Emily in the eyes. "I swear you can't turn your back to them, just when you think they're going to be honest they pull the wool over your eyes and pull the rug out from under your feet so you fall flat on your face."

"Still," Emily said, "I still think you're holding a strong grudge against them," she replied matter-of-factly. "And I don't blame you, after what they've done to your family, and after what happened a few years ago with-"

"Emily, I don't want to talk about it," Henry hissed, turning on his heel to look at Emily, his telekinesis sending a few books into the wall. He didn't talk to anyone about that subject, "there is nothing that is going to heal up that hole, nothing will patch it up, okay? And the last thing I need, the last thing I want is to have a little heart to heart with _you_," he growled. "What, you think we'll cry a little, you'll hold my hand and then everything will be all fine and dandy?"

"No," Emily said quietly, surprising Prue to no end. Usually when Henry was like this she would snap at him and then they would go to their separate corners - and apologize when they had cooled down. So it was to Prue's surprise that Emily wasn't allowing Henry to blow her off. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "but that isn't all that's bothering you," she said simply, even a little smug. "What else is it?"

Henry sighed, "Chris wouldn't give up on us."

Emily frowned, unaware that the two empaths were narrowing their eyes at their cousin for even suggesting that they were giving up on Chris. They weren't! "Henry," Emily said as she climbed off the bed, "we're not giving up on Chris," she said softly.

"Well it sure seems like it," Henry Jr said. "If it was one of us up there on the couch, Chris would be reading any piece of material he found to find a way to save us. "He would not be waiting around like this waiting for said person to wake up. He could be working himself to the bone to find out what had happened."

Emily nodded, Henry Jr was right. "Okay," she said slowly, "what do you want to do then?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow at Henry as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame. Back and forth, that was the way Henry was pacing, and she was following his movements. And she was getting quite dizzy.

Still pacing, Henry took a deep breath. "To orb down to the Underworld and find some answers," reading Emily's thoughts, Henry rolled his eyes. "I know people have already searched, but maybe they missed something." He paused, "several times" seeing Emily's dubious expression, he narrowed his eyes. "It could happen," he defended.

Thinking it over, Emily nodded. It was possible - highly unlikely - but it was possible. "Okay then," she said suddenly. "We'll leave now."

Henry paused in his pacing and whirled around to glared at her. "We?"

"I'm coming with you," Emily said, crossing her arms defiantly and didn't back down, she was determined she was going too. "I am not letting you go alone, I come too."

"Not a chance," Henry retorted, "I'm not taking you with me," he said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

Emily rolled her eyes in a long suffering manner, "this better not be another you're a woman and I'm a big strong man thing," she warned. "I can lick any wounds I get just as well as you can," she said simply. "and it's just as dangerous for you, because if you think they wont be prepared for a witch or a white lighter, then you're in denial."

"Emily's right," Prue said, opening the door completely to announce he and Wyatt's presence. "They'll be prepared for you," she said simply. "So we should-"

"Wyatt," Piper's voice shrieked from the attic, "get up here, _now_." She ordered, and before she even got past the second letter, Wyatt had dissolved into a million of white lights, followed by Henry. Leaving Emily and Prue to run up the stairs.

* * *

Kelsey was numb. She could barely fell any of her body, the pain she was feeling was to much and she knew she was soon going to pass out. But she couldn't, if she passed out he was dead. She knew it.

Damn, this demon's idea of torture were really starting to give other demons a run for their money. She hadn't been in this much pain since - actually she couldn't ever remember being in this much pain. Sure, she had been kidnapped by demons before, hell she had even been in a bar fight - but none of it compared to this.

Surely her friends knew she was missing by now, she only hoped they found her soon.

* * *

Chris sighed as he paced back and forth - trying in vain to ignore the feeling of dread he was feeling. It was embedded in every fibre of his being, coursing through his veins like the very blood in his veins. He had managed to calm down a little, but he was still feeling anxious. He knew, for whatever reason the demon had given him the potion it wasn't good. Demons always had an alternative motive. _Always._He didn't know what had possessed him to trust the demon wither, but he had. And because of that, he knew everything was going to be different. Everything was going to change - it always did. Sighing, Chris ran a hand through his hair and spared a look at Clarence who was calmly standing in the center of the void, his hands clasped behind him and a calm look on his face. "Okay," Chris said, after having enough of the silence that had hung in the atmosphere for at least ten minutes. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're not in the Ghostly Plane if that was what you were wondering," Clarence answered, seeing Chris nod slowly before taking a deep breath and begin pacing again, Clarence smiled. "I've already told you I'm not leaving with you, it's not your time, Chris." He smiled, "You have your life to live."

Chris nodded, "so where are we exactly?" He asked, not ready to let that topic go. That was his safety zone, he wasn't very fond of the idea of having a heart to heart with the Angel of Death he had met two times now - it was nothing personal, but it still petrified him. "If we're not on the Ghostly Plane…" he trailed off, pausing to look at Clarence who was studying him like a bug in a jar.

"Nowhere," Clarence answered vaguely, seeing Chris' look he elaborated. "This place exists outside of time and universe." He shrugged, "some might go as far as to say this isn't real, that it's all in your head and you're imagining it all."

"Great," Chris muttered sarcastically, "I'm a basket case then," he commented, nodding his head slowly. Taking a deep breath he looked at Clarence, "why are _you _here?" He asked, he was pretty sure why he was here. He had to deal with this before he went back to his … body.

Clarence smiled at Chris, his serene smile annoying Chris to no end. Were all 'higher powers' so happy, if they were, where could he get their antidepressants? "I'm here to provide the answer you seek, to help you through the transition if you will."

Chris sighed and nodded, "okay then," he raised an eyebrow. "Why do I remember the other timeline?" He asked.

Clarence crossed his arms and uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, "because of some boneheaded move you made," he stated simply. "Making a deal with a demon," he said waggling his finger at Chris, "you should know better that that by now! You're a Halliwell, aren't you?"

Chris rolled his eyes in a long suffering manner, "that's not what I meant," he stated, pausing so he could put his thoughts together. "Why did I start remembering on my own?" He asked, "you would think destiny would make sure that didn't happen," seeing Clarence's face fall, Chris put the pieces together. "Destiny was responsible for me remembering," he said simply. He knew it should have been a question, but much like the Elders, Destiny was predictable that way. He looked at Clarence, "why was I force to remember his life?"

Clarence looked at Chris with a comforting look, "Chris they're as much his life as yours is, they are _your _memories." Seeing the confusion on Chris' face he continued, "because you were born at the same moment you died, a part of _his _soul went into you. They are a part of you, and Destiny did what they agreed was best. You will need those memories to help you survive and move on."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "move on?

Clarence nodded, "I believe the other Chris promised your father that you would move on with a clean slate. But at the same time, you need those memories you will know what it was like- what _can _become of the future if the scales are swayed for the side of evil."

"The Source," Chris guessed.

Clarence nodded, "to some extent," he agreed. "But even though the other Chris succeeded in saving Wyatt, it doesn't mean that there are pieces at play that want nothing more that to permanently sway the scales. And because he holds great power as the Twice Blessed," Chris rolled his eyes, "he will always be a target for them. Just like the rest of your family, evil has learned its lesson when dealing with the Warren line. You are all stronger together." Clarence sighed in what sounded like regret, "and that is why you are needed, you are the only one who truly understands what could happen if the balance is pushed astray. You're the only one who can keep things from going bad."

Chris groaned, he finally got the life he fought so hard to make. He finally got everything he wanted, and what now? His rest was to make sure the world kept in balance, to protect the mighty Twice Blessed? He knew being protective wasn't reserved exclusively for Wyatt - but that didn't mean Chris didn't wish he was finished. "So that's my reward," he asked angrily, "making sure that the scales aren't tipped - that evil doesn't get the upper hand?"

Clarence nodded, "yes," he said, his heart -assuming he has one - going out to Chris. "I know it isn't fair," he said, seeing Chris look away. "And I know it's cliché, but life seldom is. But Chris, you will have a great life. The one you've always wanted - the one you always fought for. And _that_, that is why I'm here with you now. Simply to make sure you realise that your journey isn't over, there is still so much good you can do. You have a great life ahead of you," seeing Chris let out a shaky breath, Clarence smiled. "There will be struggles along the way, but things wouldn't mean as much if you didn't have to work for them. But Chris, you can't let those memories control your life, it didn't happen this time - and it is your destiny to make sure it stays that way.

Chris scowled , "I am really beginning to hate that word."

Clarence nodded, "just remember that your sacrifices made the life you live now, it made it all possible." He smiled, "now you have your life to live and I have a few people to pick up along the way before I can get some rest myself." And then before Chris knew what was happening, Chris saw Clarence disappear and the room around him began to shift before he suddenly felt a sense of falling, and then he was filled with a sensation of unsteadiness.

* * *

In The Underworld

The Source smiled as he watched the Warren line scurry to the attic, much like frightened little rodents. He knew Chris should be waking up soon, at least by his estimate. It was only a matter of time, and then he would have his revenge - and it would all be thanks to Chris. He would hold a grudge against his father, he knew that from the grudge that the other Chris had held against past Leo - despite the fact he hadn't done anything. Chris was the key to their undoing, simply because none were willing to lose him again - and he would push them away. Making them venerable. It was simply. So simple, it was flawless.

"Daquin," he called, and immediately the demon shimmered in and dropped to one knee. Without even looking at him, the Source sighed. "We're going to have some guests pretty soon, make sure there are no demons in that area." he sighed, "the last thing we want is all the demons to be butchered." Hearing Daquin shimmer away, the Source waved his hand and it showed Kelsey and he sighed, bringing his hand down to touch the image of her face. "Sorry."

* * *

Chris shifted where he was lying on the bed, causing Piper's head to snap up when she felt her son move. Watching him carefully, she watched as his head began to move back and forth - no doubt he was trying to wake himself up. At least, that was what she was hoping. But she knew that could be wishful thinking, but hearing Chris moan and his eyes flutter - that had been all the proof she need. "Wyatt!" She yelled, a smile forming on her face when Chris scrunched up his face at the loudness of her voice. "Get up here now," she ordered, watching as he began to stir. Her baby was alright.

Piper was so busy starring at Chris, she barely registered the tingling of orbs as Henry Jr and Wyatt formed in the middle of the attic, "Mom," Wyatt said slowly, afraid to ask what had caused him mother's alarm as Emily and Prue came running into the room, their shoes tapping against the floor as they stopped - panting.

"Damn it Halliwell," Emily panted, "you do realise that I can't orb, right?" She asked, straightening up. Walking over towards Wyatt, she frowned as her eyes became fixed on Piper. "What's going on?" She asked.

Chris moaned, more out of shock than pain. Surprisingly, he no longer felt the weird floating feeling, instead he felt whole. Almost as if he had been missing a piece all these years - and now that he had his memories he was whole again. He could remember _everything. _He remembered all the horrors he had faced by the hands of his brother, his adventures with the past versions of his family, his mission to save Wyatt - Bianca. He remembered it all. And then this timeline all made sense to him, something that he hadn't felt in over three weeks. Nothing was out of place, all his memories were fully restored and making sense.

And then, he suddenly jerked up, his eyes opened wide as if he had been dead, but just revived. Like in old horror movies, when someone was revived, the way they would uncharacteristically shoot up. And then, Chris was aware of the sounds around him. He could faintly hear people call out to him, but before he could respond to him - their voices became nothing more than mumblings and odd arrangements of sounds that he couldn't make sense of.

Gripping his head, Chris wanted nothing more than for the pain to stop. Even with the dull noise, his head was killing him. But then again, adding twenty-three years of memories to his head, it made sense for his head to ache. He had been complaining _before _that there was to much knowledge up there - now he was remembering an entire other lifetime.

"Chris," Wyatt said gently, crouching down in front of his brother, holding his hand up hesitantly behind him, to warn the other people not to come to close. Wyatt knew Chris' sleeping habits all to well, and when he was freaked - you had the habit of flying across the room and banging into a wall. He knew from experience. "Chris," he said again, reaching out to touch his brother's arm.

Chris scrunched up his nose as the voice - the bothersome mutterings were filtered into his head, immediately setting off the memories of his brother having him tortured, killing Bianca, in the alley, trying to kill him. The words, _I don't need you _running through his head over and over. And then, for the first time in his life - there was nothing. His brain, that even as a child had been running through different scenarios was completely blank. And for the first time in what felt like years, everything made sense and Chris wasn't worried. Not in the least. Lowering his hands he slowly opened his eyes and blinked when all he could see was blurry silhouettes. But then, the images slowly cleared and he could see that Wyatt was right beside him, and his mother wasn't far behind, only being to the right of Wyatt and she was alive. She was breathing, and Chris felt himself exhale in relief when he noticed Prue, Emily, Caleb and Henry also hovering over him. He was out of the nightmare that wouldn't end - and now he was back. He was home.

Then his eyelids fluttered, squeezed tight in pain, and then drifted open - and Wyatt could honestly say he had never been so relieved in his life. "Wy…" Chris said so low that Wyatt barely heard him, but instantly Wyatt engulfed his brother in a protective bear hug, one at which Chris tensed at first, but then he slowly became comfortable in his brother's arms. And Chris, he was by no means a mushy person, but he could honestly say a part of his never wanted to leave that hug. Because after what he had just seen, he really only wanted to be protected. Independence be damned.

But even so, a small part of his mind registered that this man with him could become a bloodthirsty tyrant, but at the same time Chris knew it wasn't possible. He wouldn't let it, he wouldn't live through losing his brother again. So, shutting off his memories - to deal with them later. Chris blinked back the tears and noticed that his brother still hadn't let him go - assuming he would. "Wy, I need to breath," he said simply - resulting in chuckles from the other members of his family.

Wyatt leaned back and allowed their mother near Chris, at which point she gripped him into a hug and smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay, Peanut," she whispered, causing Wyatt to swallow his laugh when he saw Chris scrunch up his nose. It had been cute when they were younger, just like it had been when Prue was Ladybug. But now, it was plain embarrassing. "Chris," he said slowly, seeing his brother's Jade orbs meet his own icy ones, he sighed. "What happened?"

Chris swallowed and thought it over for a minute, he wouldn't tell Wyatt the truth. He never would, he wouldn't force that kind of pain on his brother. Not over something like this, so he took a deep breath and looked his brother in the eyes. They had never lied to each other before, so why would Wyatt suspect it now. "I don't know," Chris admitted, already feeling terrible. "I remember being in my room, and then there was a flash of pain, and the next thing I know I'm in some messed up little dream, and then I woke up," he said vaguely. And that had been what happened - leaving out some major details.

"No pain now, right?" Piper confirmed.

Chris nodded, "no pain now," he agreed. And then looking around, he noticed several people missing. Not that he was surprised, they probably just weren't aware that he was awake, but looking around, he frowned when he could sense anyone. "Where's Kelsey?" He asked, he was expecting she would have been around already - teasing him about this. But she wasn't here - and Chris couldn't find her.

Emily frowned and looked around, "she was looking around the magical community looking for someone that would be able to save you," she said simply, and then her eyes became unseeing.

_All she could see was her friend lying beaten on the floor, and then she looked up - her brown orbs boring into Emily's. "I'm sorry," she whimpered simply, "it's not your fault."_

And then Emily was back, and she grabbed Wyatt's hand. "Orb," she ordered, "now." And with that everyone disappeared, and Chris got to his feet ignoring his mother's protests.

"I'm going," he said simply, and then it was only Piper alone in the attic and she shook her head. It seemed like Chris got more like the other Chris everyday. But Piper, she just wasn't aware of how close she was.

**Author's Note : **The next one will be posted in a few days - or at least after the weekend. Because I'm going away, yeah I set goals for myself when it came to my school report, and I made them with flying colours. So now, I'm going to see Twilight and go shopping with friends. Talk to you when I get back. **Please review.**


	9. Can't Escape Death

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. *Frowns* or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x03 : No Rest For the Witches.**

**Summary : **What is happening to Chris? He remembers random clips; his mother dying in his arms, Wyatt turning evil, and some mystery girl he can't remember meeting. Will he be able to get it together in time now that the Source has a new game? A deadly game - a game that could end a friend's life.

* * *

Final Chapter : Can't Escape Death

Several showers of orbs and one shower of shimmers appeared in the cavern and they all quickly surveyed the area for what Emily had seen to freak her out so much. "Where is she?" Emily demanded, taking off up the dimly lit cavern like the devil himself was chasing her, she didn't know where she was running, but she knew this was the right place. This was the place from her vision, she _had _to be here somewhere. "Kelsey," she whispered as she got so far up the cavern, running as fast as she could. She knew she was tired, and she could feel her body fighting with her, telling her to slow down a take a deep breath, but she couldn't. Not until she found her. "Kelsey!" She screamed, seeing a heap on the floor in front of her.

Kelsey dimly heard her friend's frantic calls for her, then the surprised scream and the sound of someone running on the ground near her. At least her friends were safe, she had to tell Emily the truth. The Source had never meant to harm Chris, that hadn't been his intention. It had been his intention to hurt them all in one go, the loss of someone the loved - not family, but someone that would risk anything, even their life for the Warren family. Chris had only been a distraction, something to fill all their minds with worry for Chris, causing all their future to be concentrated on him; all so that Emily's powers wouldn't pick up on what his real intention was - killing her.

She knew this was her end, even when she could faintly feel someone pulling her into their lap, and she could tell by the faint smell of vanilla that filled her hazy senses that it was Emily. Dear, sweet Emily. Her friend that she would never tease about substituting men for Wyatt Halliwell - something Emily was still unaware of. She would never get to put her plan into place, the one where she would set Wyatt and Emily up on a blind date, giving them the push they desperately needed. This was her end, something that Kelsey had accepted when she had been used as target practice for the demons and the Source. The pain and injuries from fire and energy balls was nothing new to her, after all she was a witch. But despite the pain, she wanted to say goodbye.

She wanted nothing more that to open her heavy eyelids and look up at Emily, to tell her and the others that this wasn't their fault. This was her destiny, it had all been explained to her. She knew that it was her fate to die, to give them all the drive they needed to defeat the Source and to put the prophecy into play. Otherwise, the results would be dire. Hell on earth - meaning true evil unleashed on earther. And that couldn't come true, but she knew a important detail. Kelsey now knew the Source's true identity, which immediately explained his grudge against the family. It wasn't because they had vanquished him, nor was it something petty like he wanted total dominance over the world - well, not entirely. It truly was personal, and Kelsey needed to tell them, tell them his plans for them. The ones that he had shared with her the moment he knew she wasn't leaving the cave alive.

And the prophecy, they needed to know the true meaning of it. Whether they had it now or not, they needed to know it existed. The Elders wouldn't tell them, they would force them to learn it all on their own, that was the way they were. The Elders would force them to learn it all on their own, giving the Source the opportunity to barge into their lives and make it do a complete one-eighty, and then tear them apart from the inside out using knowledge that he shouldn't possess, but knowledge he did. The Source had given Chris the potion to give him the memories, to cloud his judgement on his family, which only showed the great lengths the Source was willing to go to, all to achieve his goal. Filling the minds of the entire family and close friends with false fears while he moved in and made himself at home in their midst.

Hearing Emily scream out to Wyatt and the others, Kelsey opened her blurry eyes and focussed on her friend. She had always imagined she would be taking pictures on Emily's wedding day, not watching it from above, wishing that she could be there. Because Kelsey knew she wouldn't be there, with the others around it wouldn't take Emily _that _long to learn the truth and then marry and build a family with the man she loved, and Kelsey was well aware of the truth. She wouldn't be able to come down - it had taken the Elders until Chris was four to let his Aunt Prue to come down - a total of almost seven years. And it wouldn't take Emily that long to settle down, meaning she wouldn't have the luxury to witness it from earth, only watching it from the afterlife.

Seeing Emily's face, worry and pain etched into her features as she continued to call out to their friends, Kelsey tried to open her mouth. They had to all know the truth. They had to know who the Source was, otherwise he would tear them apart. Only the knowledge of _who _- not what - he was would save them from him. Knowing who he was would give them all the knowledge they needed to save him, and if not save - stop him. There was a chance, there a bit of humanity left in the Source, but if they couldn't save him, they would have to stop him. No matter how painful it would be _after_ learning who he was.

"The Source…" she spoke to Emily, seeing the confusion and then anger settle on Emily's face, Kelsey knew that she had to finish her sentence, otherwise Emily and the others would go after the Source with a vengeance. Thinking he had been the one to kill her - and though he had been, there was so much more to the story than that. "He isn't…" but no matter how she struggled, Kelsey couldn't get those remaining words out, she couldn't get out _'who you think.' _Seeing the twinkling blue lights of Chris, Henry Jr, and Wyatt's orbs appear, Kelsey tried to hold on, but her brown eyes clouded over and then drifted shut. They wouldn't know the truth, because she knew, there was no escaping death. Death was never cruel, but it was good at it's job. And though it was not unheard of for people to cheat it, it always came back for them. And Kelsey Vincent was not one of the one's meant to cheat it.

Emily's head was spinning and nothing was making sense, Kelsey had been trying to tell her something about the Source, something that Emily knew had to be important. Especially if Kelsey had tried to get it out with her dying breath, and that was when she went back to reality as she looked up at Wyatt who had appeared next to her. "Heal her!" She demanded, not caring if she was sounding harsh. She could apologize later, this was all her fault. Holding Kelsey tightly in her arms as both Henry and Wyatt combined placed their hands over Kelsey's body, Emily had to get her apology out. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, "it slipped through," she admitted, furious with herself that she had let her mind become so one tracked on saving Chris that she had allowed her friend being kidnapped and murdered slip through her fingers. "I didn't know," she whimpered, "if I had saw it, I would have stopped it!" She mumbled to her friend, "why isn't she healing!?" She snapped at her friends when she saw that Kelsey's wounds weren't healing.

Cringing at the sound of his friend's pleas to save their friend, Henry Jr held his hands over Kelsey, beads of sweat appearing on his face as he pushed himself to the extreme to heal Kelsey, so much that he barely noticed that Chris had added his hands to the pile. Because despite not being able to heal on his own, Chris still had the genes. He was part Elder, but their were things that even the Elders couldn't fix. _"You shouldn't be helping Chris," _He pointed out over the telepathic link, _"You're still weak from the potion," _Henry Jr pointed out, but his older cousin Chris only shook his head and stared intently at Kelsey, ignoring the fatigue he felt, not to mention the emotional strain he felt as a result of learning the truth; the truth of what had happened on the day of his birth and what his brother would have become if it hadn't been for his mission to the past.

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt frowned when the healing glow wouldn't come. Even after minutes of trying, the golden glow wouldn't emit from his hands because there was some things that he - the Twice Blessed - couldn't fix, no matter how much he wanted to. Like Emily had told him, he wasn't Superman, he couldn't save everyone. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, Kelsey was gone and death was something he couldn't fix. It wasn't in his power to stop death, and all of them combined wouldn't be able to rectify this. "She's gone," he said, so low that it was barely audible.

Seeing them stop, Emily shook her head in denial as she pulled Kelsey's limp form closer to her. She knew what their stopping meant, Kelsey was gone. But her heart wouldn't allow her to accept that, "Kelsey," she whimpered, hot tears streaming down her face, just like everyone else in the room. But they were giving up, they couldn't give up! "Heal her!" Emily shouted, shrugging as Caleb and Prue went to place comforting hands on her back. "Heal her," she hiccupped.

"We can't heal the dead," Chris said sadly, glancing up, frowning when he saw Clarence standing to the side, Kelsey standing beside him, her small hand placed in Clarence's large one, and Chris shook his head remembering Clarence's words. _'You have your life to live and I have a few people to pick up along the way before I can get some rest myself.' _Clarence had known that Kelsey as dying, and he hadn't told him. He had not only come to help Chris through the transition, he had come for Kelsey, and he had gotten her. Meeting Clarence's eyes, he saw the regret in his eyes before he bowed his head and he and Kelsey disappeared so he could bring Kelsey to the afterlife.

"NO!" Emily screamed, pressing her tear-streaked cheek to Kelsey's head. "No, try again!" She shook her head, "Kelsey," she whimpered, "please no, not like this. You can't do this to me!" She sobbed, rocking the corpse of her friend in her hands, still close to her chest, unable to accept the truth. "You can't leave me," she stated - and she meant it. Emily was more quiet than her friends - it was always Wyatt, Caleb and Kelsey that had dragged her out of her apartment. Teasing her she would become a hermit crab if they didn't - but Kelsey was a fellow woman. There were things that Emily confided to Kelsey and even Prue that she would never dream of telling Caleb or Wyatt - any guy. There were some things that were just mean to be left between women.

"Emily, Em!" Prue said, trying to get her friend's attention, rubbing soft circles on her back, barely aware of the scratchy tone of her voice and the tears pooling and running down her cheeks faster than they were being produced. "You have to let her go," she said, reaching down and grabbing Emily's hand and prying them from Kelsey. Having Emily's hands free, Prue was unprepared for the sudden burst of telekinesis that hit her in the face, causing it to sting. "Em," she said, rubbing her cheek as she watched her friend hold their friend again. "You got to let her go!"

Emily was only half-listening to her friend as she clung to her friend. She knew on some level that Prue was right, but she didn't want to experience that pain. She couldn't, "I can't, Prue," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I can't let her go." She said. She had already lost to much pain in her life. She hadn't always been such a quiet person, there had been a time she loved nothing more than to make friends and be out and about - but that was as a child. She had never truly gotten over her father leaving - even though she had seen it before hand and had time to prepare herself. Because of that defining moment, it had made Emily more wary of who she gave her heart out to - even if it was a fraction. Personal connections were an opening for pain and heartbreak. And heartbreak was something she could _not _handle right now.

"I know sweetie, but you have to," Henry Jr said, watching as Emily loosened her hold on the body and then began rocking herself back and forth, barely registering how Caleb was wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. All that he knew was that this couldn't be happening. He had always thought that mass demon vanquishes were fun - before the Source had come around there had been times they had all came down to the Underworld and would compete. Ten points for every demon you vanquished - twenty points if you got a double whammy. Two demons in one attempt. But now, now Henry was faced with the harsh reality. This was war, and in every war there were casualities.

Holding Emily in his arms, Caleb gripped her tight - numb to the warm tears that were soaking his shirt as he held her. The Source would pay for this, he didn't care how long it took, what had to be done, or the consequences. They would get him back. "We'll get him for this," Caleb promised, whispering to Emily who slowly nodded against his chest. Oh, the Source would pay. He thought he would win because he had a personal grudge against them? Well, he had just made this personal. He had taken Kelsey away, and he would pay. He would pay with his life. They would all see to it. And it wouldn't be painless, no matter how he would beg for it, they would cause him as much pain as possible. And even that would only be a fraction of the pain they now felt in their hearts.

-Fin-

Special Appearances By:

Piper Halliwell ... Holly Marie Combs  
Leo Wyatt ... Brian Krause  
Paige Matthews ... Rose McGowan  
Odin … John de Lancie  
Clarence … Lou Beatty Jr  
Jack Matthews Turner … Jensen Ackles  
The Source/Damien ... Misha Collins

-Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can-

**Author's Note:** There you go, there's the end of this story. And people say it is to early to kill someone - and a part of me agrees - but this **is not the last we'll hear of Kelsey. **It may be the next season, but she will be back - there is a plot twist to this. I promise, I killed her for a reason - it will be expained in the next story. And the whole to early - when is there a right time to kill someone? And the only example I can think of is Supernatural. They killed Sam's girlfriend in the end of the first episode, and while she wasn't a main character - she played an important role. Just like Kelsey has and will, **she will reappear - most likely when you least expect it.** And Jack will be back again, and so will Cole. He will be in an episode as a main character (don't know when) but I thought I would show this to let you see he was still around. Yes, I know I'm so mean, killing Kelsey like that - and I know it's early. But I had to, well I didn't have too, but I … I'm sorry? Any way, if you want to see the others go after the Source, please stay tuned for the next story. Can't wait to here from you again! Once again, I'm sorry. **Please review**


End file.
